


BL同人向文

by dxy667



Series: AV拍摄指南BL同人 [1]
Category: AV拍摄指南
Genre: BL向！不喜欢请勿点开！, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxy667/pseuds/dxy667





	1. 01

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
这文我是打算自己写完自己过瘾的  
请不要外传   
本身也是我自己有毒  
看人家BG文想给人家写BL同人😂  
用了人家主角的名字 设定  
一切都属于AV拍摄指南的作者

先放雷点  
提前预警  
轻微秦瑞成x乔桥BG肉  
正确cp是宋祁言+梁季泽x秦瑞成

 

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
没问题  
请往下看吧

“所以你要我和秦秦演一对夫妻？然后被入室抢劫的劫匪看到，劫匪把丈夫制伏又和妻子滚上床？”  
乔桥一边翻看剧本一边看着坐在自己眼前的男人。  
“没错，秦瑞成那边我会联系他，你这边如何？”  
“呃我是没问题，只是..”  
“你没问题就好，给你一小时看剧本待会儿等秦瑞成来了，就可以准备了。”  
面前的男人不等自己说完，就下定了决定。

“一小时？！宋导你也...”  
“嗯？”  
“不，没什么。”  
“没什么就出去做准备吧。”

男人已经下了逐客令，乔桥只能拿起剧本离开了办公室

哼  
宋祁言  
就你这样还想追秦秦  
小心我跟他告状去！

心里这样想，但是这好歹也是自己上司，乔桥整理了一下思绪就去摄影场地做准备。

一个小时后  
摄影场地

“小桥！”  
秦瑞成刚进来拍摄场地就一溜烟跑到乔桥面前抱住了她，有种抱住不放手的赶脚。

咳咳  
秦秦啊  
松手啊  
你后面  
宋导他....  
我要窒息了

看着离自己和秦瑞成越来越近的宋祁言，乔桥有种欲哭无泪的感觉。

“待会儿有的是时间抱，还不满足吗？”  
宋祁言的声音在秦瑞成背后响起，听起来就不是很开心那种声音。  
“哼，宋祁言要不是小桥我才不会来。”  
秦瑞成不情愿放开乔桥，并没有看到怀里的人在他放下那一刻松了一口气以及背后的人脸色越来越不好。  
秦瑞成无视掉背后的男人，环顾了一下四周却发现只有自己，宋祁言还有乔桥他们三人而已。  
“这是怎么回事？其他人呢？”  
“没有其他人，这次WAWA引进了新的技术，无人摄影。”宋祁言指了指背后的摄影机，随着男人的动作走动摄影机也跟着一起走动。

“哇哦，想不到WAWA居然也搞了一套高端货啊。”秦瑞成走近打量着这些摄影仪器，还摆弄了起来。

“别光顾着摆弄那些机器，剧本上的剧情你都清楚了吧？”  
讨厌人的声音又在自己背后响起，秦瑞成哼了一声，  
“知道了，知道了不就是我和小乔演夫妻然后突然来个劫匪...”  
秦瑞成想到什么突然不说话了，看了看宋祁言。  
“宋祁言，你不会想告诉我你是演劫匪的吧？”  
“你说呢？”  
“哇靠！你他妈故意的吧？！”

这混蛋！

来之前秦瑞成已经看过剧本了，也知道自己的角色演到哪，虽说不爽后面还有个演劫匪的要和自己心爱的小乔滚在一块，但他怎么也没想到是宋祁言亲自下场。

果然是条老狐狸啊，当初说要我和小桥拍一部开始就准没好事！

看着眼前的人生气的表情，宋祁言内心有说不出的愉悦感。  
但是表面上依然面不改色，  
“时间差不多了，准备开始吧。”

“哼，小乔来，我们做准备吧。”  
越过这个惹自己烦的人，秦瑞成朝坐在拍戏的床上喊道。

看着远处那两人互动，乔桥内心表示你俩接着秀，赶紧秀死老娘的眼算完。  
“秦秦，我好了。”  
“好！”  
秦瑞成一把抱起乔桥，从拍摄用的门开始。

“开始！action！”

戏里的秦瑞成抱着自己的妻子乔桥进入房间，两人脸上都是开心的表情。  
秦瑞成把人抱到了床上，两人又说了几句夫妻之间的情话，  
接着就进入了主要剧情。  
秦瑞成一边解开身下人内衣，一边肆意揉捏着身下人的敏感点引得她阵阵娇喘。  
前戏结束了就到后面的重头戏，秦瑞成把乔桥脱个精光却还没把自己身上的衣服脱下。  
眼下自己小兄弟已经抬起头了准备进入了，秦瑞成脱下自己裤子带上避孕套，唯独留下了自己上半身的衬衣半解开着，露出里面的均称的肌肉，胸口的两小点半露不露的诱惑着。

那一边床上打的火热着，这一边宋祁言一人也是一股热。  
他看着摄影器材旁的小电视，别人会以为他在看着女方那一面，然而他盯着的是男人胸口半露出两小点，咽了一口口水。

是时候该自己上了。

再回到秦瑞成这边，趴在乔桥身上的男人享受身下小花穴紧的像一张有力的小嘴含着自己欲望，让他情不自禁的调整着抽插的速度，马上就要到极限了，自己已经感觉要抵达高潮了。  
躺在他身下的乔桥早就在这之前有两次高潮了，这一次她绞紧了内壁，引得上面的人发出一阵满足的叹息声，不过一时秦瑞成大吼一声射了出来。

两人享受着高潮后的余韵，秦瑞成并没有将自己已经软下来的欲望从身下人的花穴拔出，只是慵懒的有一下没一下的亲吻着女孩的胸前的乳肉。  
乔桥见男人还意犹未尽，见远处宋祁言也没声音看来还要继续演下去啊，于是她也在男人健硕的三角肌各种乱摸，大概是摸到秦瑞成的敏感点了，乔桥又一次可以感受自己穴口那本来软下来的欲望又一次挺立火热的贴在自己穴内。

“老婆，我们再来一次吧。”  
“唔老公....”  
念着该有的台词，正当二人要再来一次之时，乔桥看到了男人背后黑影。

要来了

乔桥本来想用眼神告诉秦瑞成背后的人，却被秦瑞成误以为别的意思。

“亲爱的你这是在和我眉目传情吗？你放心这一次定会让你再一次感受到高潮迭起。”

秦瑞成  
你个笨蛋！  
我是让你注意后面！

乔桥内心翻了一个白眼刚想翻第二个却被爬在自己身上的男人动作打断了。

我不管了  
享受才是最重要的。

秦瑞成见乔桥刚的表情，刚想恶意地把人和自己调个姿势时就感觉到背后有把刀顶着自己。

哇靠  
都忘了还有宋祁言这个混蛋了！

没办法，秦瑞成只好念着剧本上的台词。  
“什么人？！”  
“呵呵，两位玩的很愉快啊，能让我也加入吗？”

有种错觉，这声音听着有些酸酸的，不是这混蛋酸什么酸啊！  
我还不爽呢！

“混蛋！”  
“这位先生我劝你不要乱动，否则我的刀可就要划破你的皮肤。”  
宋祁言一边念着台词，一边靠上前细细打量着两人交合处。

“啊！你是谁！不要看啊！”  
乔桥见此假装用手蒙住自己的脸  
“呵呵，是我的错两位正好卡在重要时刻上，别管我请继续。”  
说罢，目不转睛的盯着两人还做了一个请的动作。

宋祁言  
你这个混蛋！  
内心已经把宋祁言的亲戚都去拜访一遍的秦瑞成又继续说着台词。

“我求你不要伤害我的妻子，你要我做什么都可以。”  
“我这不让两位继续吗？请继续！”见二人依然迟迟没有动作又拿着刀子挥了两下，  
“还不懂我在说什么吗？嗯？”

没办法，秦瑞成只好继续做着刚刚该做的事，欲望快感再一次涌入脑海里，都没有注意到旁边围观的人已经在做一些准备。  
直到秦瑞成感觉有人摸上自己的屁股，正在色情的揉捏着并且试探性的在自己后穴摸着。

“呵呵呵，刚才注意到先生的屁股还是挺翘那么勾人。”  
秦瑞成感觉到这个声音离自己越来越近，彷佛就在耳边。  
“看的人真想操你一顿！”

等会儿？？  
这剧本不对了吧？

来自秦瑞成和乔桥的内心的咆哮  
前者继续在内心咆哮着，后者乔桥咆哮完这一下就醒悟了。

宋祁言  
你就是找理由约秦瑞成上一炮吧  
肯定怕他不答应  
拉我来当诱饵  
没想到你是这样的宋祁言

再来看秦瑞成的内心  
有了某前一次不好的体验，这让秦瑞成一阵紧张下意识绷紧了自己的小菊花。

卧槽  
姓宋的  
你什么意思？？？！

秦瑞成当然不干了，正想起来却被身后人压了回去。  
这下自己的欲望深深插入了身下乔桥的小穴，引得秦乔二人无意发出一声呻吟。

“你想干什么？”  
“自然是....”一只手指探入了自己后穴，撑开了里面的褶皱直接寻找到自己的后穴那一处敏感点按了下去，秦瑞辰觉得自己下腰开始发软，有些撑不住。

“唔！”  
“自然是要干你啊！瑞成。”  
“你...！呃！”  
“嘘...先生你看看你的妻子在看着你呢。”

演！  
这混蛋还在继续演呢！

前方自己的欲望在乔桥体内顶弄着，后面某人恶意的用两根手指在扩张着，秦瑞成有种说不出的感觉，尤其是那人

“嗯啊..”这一声让在场三人内心开始各种小剧场。

啧啧，秦秦没想到你是这样的秦秦，这一声呻吟我都要甘拜下风了。  
By突然打开奇怪大门的乔桥

看来敏感点确实在这里，还有哪里是都要好好发掘出来。  
By好学的宋导

卧槽，你大爷的，宋祁言你给我住手！小乔你这什么表情啊？没有！我不是！  
By想钻进地洞又想打死宋祁言的秦瑞成

“嗯...宋祁言嗯...你给我..”秦瑞成挣扎的想要推开背后人的手，却被那人一把按住握住自己的腰。  
“瑞成，我要进去了。”  
不管秦瑞成是否答应，宋祁言握住自己的欲望挤进了刚扩张好的小穴里，内壁紧紧的包裹自己的欲望，让他满足的叹了一口气。

“嗯！”  
毕竟男人后穴并不是用来做爱的，在背后人欲望挤进去那一刻痛的秦瑞成前方的欲望也变软了。  
“秦秦？你还好吧？”见自己享受没有了，小乔抬起头看着趴在自己身上的秦瑞成。  
“好了，乔桥你这一段已经结束了。”  
还未等秦瑞成回复，他后面的人帮他回答。  
“啊？？哦哦这我你他...？？”  
“出去。”  
不愧是宋祁言，马上给乔桥下了逐客令。

“你这个混蛋！姓宋的嗯...啊..别”  
“别什么？你还要看吗？还不出去？”  
“呃我现在出去，秦秦你加油吧！”  
看到了宋祁言的不悦的眼神，乔桥立马套上了衣服，匆匆忙忙的从床上起来给两人让出了位置，出去了。

咔哒  
女孩还好心给他俩上了锁。

看着人走了，宋祁言靠在男人背后，一手隔着衬衣摸上了秦瑞成的乳尖狠狠捏了一把。  
“啊！你这家伙干嘛！？”  
“我不是说了吗？”宋祁言趴下，在秦瑞成耳边小声说道：“干你啊”

说完这句，身下的动作开始快速动起来，狠命抽插起来，而且每一次还撞击在敏感点上，很快秦瑞成刚软下来的欲望又再一次挺立起来。

“嗯嗯啊....”秦瑞成撅着屁股趴在枕头里快喘不过气了，说不上爽还是闷，呻吟声是一声比一声急促。  
宋祁言也不说话，一会儿快速一会儿慢，临了对着敏感处再重重的那么一碾磨，配合手上动作在男人敏感的腰窝一按，满意的听着身下的人呻吟立马变了一个调。  
他弯下身压在男人背后，亲了两口后颈，隔着早已湿透的衬衣舔弄着男人后背敏感点。  
“舒服吗？”  
秦瑞成没有回复他，不过身体却很诚实后穴一旦舔或者摸到什么敏感点就会不由自主地收缩。  
宋祁言也不管他是否回答自己，改变了一下自己姿势，双手握住人腹股沟的位置，将人后腰部都悬空了又开始新一轮抽插，依然是撞击着身下人后穴的敏感点。  
因为被持续的被顶到后穴那最敏感一点，秦瑞成眼下只能抓紧身下的床单大口喘气，马上就要来临高潮了。

“嗯...要...到了呃....你啊...”

宋祁言感觉身下人一阵紧绷，就趁着这股劲大开大合直进直出，把人送上了高潮。  
这下真的是被人操射上了高潮，余韵中秦瑞成有些恍惚还未等想些什么，就被背后人直接翻了过来。

虽然把人送上了高潮，但是宋祁言这边可还没释放。  
也不多说什么，直接把人翻了过来，顺手抓住对方试图挣扎的双手，压在男人头顶又一次将自己的欲望顶了回去，开始抽动起来。

“宋祁言！你有完没完？！你...啊！..嗯别...”

刚释放的身子还未从上一回高潮余韵结束就又被推了回来，秦瑞成心中又想去拜访一下宋祁言的亲戚。  
这一次的快感甚至快过上一回，不想再发出任何奇怪声音的秦瑞成，只能紧咬着自己下唇小声的哼哼，这一点被宋祁言注意到了。

看着躺在自己身下的男人小动作，宋祁言用行动告诉他不准咬，他低下头用舌头去撬，撬开后又伸进去和男人的舌头卷在一起缠绵。

除了嘴上动作，为让自己更加进入身下人体内深处，宋祁言把男人修长的腿整个抬起往人的胸前压去，提腰后退了一点，从上往下重重的插了进去。

“啊！”

没料到宋祁言会来这么一手，秦瑞成狠狠咬了在对方的舌头，听到嘶嘶的声音才知道把人咬重了。  
秦瑞成觉得自己没错，就是错了他还敢。  
看到身下人那得意的眼神，宋祁言自我检讨一定是做得不够好才会让人露出这样的表情。

“瑞成，这可是你自己找的。”说罢也不等他适应，直接抽动起来。

“等啊嗯...混蛋宋祁言...你啊....嗯....别”  
“别什么？”  
宋祁言熟练的隔着衬衣舔弄着对方的乳首，含在嘴里各种舔咬着，继续往上舔吻上男人的喉结，就听到上方的人呼吸更重了，然后狠狠的咬了一下。

“呃啊！姓宋的你！呃嗯..啊你属狗啊！”  
秦瑞成被咬痛了，倒吸了一口气瞪着压在自己身上的人。  
“作为刚你咬到我的舌头的补偿。”  
“你！”

这人真是小心眼啊  
刚我又不是故意的！  
要不是这混蛋刚刚....  
刚刚...

秦瑞成越想脸越红，殊不知在宋祁言眼里却是另外一种感觉。  
宋祁言也不明白自己怎么会喜欢上这个人，一个富二代没什么事跑来拍av，要不是自己看到了还差点被骗到去拍gv。  
这大概就是缘分吧，男人的一切在宋祁言眼里就像个孩子似的，想要宠着他。  
唯独  
唯独只有一件事不对....自己护着这么久的人却在前一阵子被.....  
梁季泽，等着瞧。

似乎察觉到身上人的变化，秦瑞成见有机会便一把挣脱宋祁言的桎梏，翻身把宋祁言压在身下，但他忘了对方的挺立的欲望还在自己体内，这一翻不要紧体内的欲望狠狠磨了自己敏感点，一下子秦瑞成身子一软差点倒在宋祁言怀里。

“真是没想到啊，瑞成是心疼我太累了吗？”  
“你你你，别胡说！我只是...你先别动啊混蛋呃...”  
因为体位的关系导致对方的欲望更加深入自己体内，秦瑞成现在有苦说不出。

“呃...好深...别啊...嗯..”  
为了让自己更舒服一些，宋祁言半靠在床头，让秦瑞成跨坐在自己怀里腿上。  
秦瑞成双手搭在宋祁言的肩上，快感再次来临理智逐渐模糊，他仰起脖子呻吟着，刚释放的不久的欲望又悄然抬起头。  
宋祁言扶着他的腰抓着男人的两团臀肉。控制着他下面小穴将自己的欲望吐出吞入。  
不过一会儿他再一次感受到身下的紧绷就知道男人马上要来临一次高潮了，他恶意的停下了所有动作，欲望静静地停在秦瑞成体内一动也不动。  
秦瑞成原本还在呻吟的声音渐渐地低了下去，男人睁开被生理逼出泪水的双眼看着自己，带着茫然并夹杂着得不到纾解欲望的委屈和不满。  
与此同时宋祁言也感受到身下的小穴也开始自发的涌了上来，渴求着埋在自己体内的欲望再一次抽动起来。  
满怀恶意的宋祁言在秦瑞成耳畔吹着热气，说道：“自己动。”  
很显然，已经被情欲填满了整个神智的秦瑞成，花了半分钟才清楚宋祁言说了什么，当然他这也是被本能欲望所迫无奈下，挺动着自己的腰部，刹那间一股销魂的快感穿透自己整个身体，但没做几下，秦瑞成就没力气了只能趴在宋祁言怀里轻喘着。

“怎么？不想要了？”  
“唔....嗯....难受...帮我....宋....”  
“叫我祁言，瑞成。叫我我就给你。”  
“祁言.....祁言...”  
此时已经懵掉的秦瑞成，一直趴在宋祁言怀里叫着人的名字。  
听到自己心爱的人在呼唤着自己，宋祁言又一次挺动自己在男人后穴的欲望带引男人上了高潮，自己也将精液射在了高热的肠壁里面，激的秦瑞成一阵抽搐，夹着宋祁言的欲望又一次在无人抚慰中射出。  
后面的事，秦瑞成记不得了，只是感觉有人替自己脱掉那件已经汗湿的衬衣，清理了自己身后小穴又给自己盖上一层薄被。  
他实在太累了，加上和乔桥那一段，他今天已经射了三次了到极限了。  
刚枕上枕头，就睡着了。  
宋祁言见秦瑞成毫无防备的睡颜，忍不住亲了亲他的嘴唇，替他捻好被子。  
想陪他一块休息会儿，反正这房间早就被他抢定了两天的使用权。  
在这睡一晚都没问题，现在也才到下午三点。  
宋祁言打算先去处理一下一些公事，拿一些食物再回来。  
把房间的温度调整了一下，让秦瑞成更舒服的躺在上面休息，自己就悄声打开门出去了。  
本打算锁上门，后来想想把公务搬过来做也没什么问题，这个点也没有什么人会经过这里，就没锁上门就走了。  
殊不知这后面却引来另外一个人.....。

乔桥已经换好了衣服打算下班，想回家趴在床舒舒服服睡个好觉。  
却碰到了一个她不想见的人-梁季泽。

“是你，小家伙。”  
“呃？梁先生你好啊。”  
“这么早就下班了吗，嗯？”

太近了...  
拜托，影帝大人别靠过来啊。

还好后面有人打断了他们  
“乔桥啊，你今天有见到宋导吗？”  
“宋导他跟秦秦在一块呢，就在xx室。”  
“真是稀奇啊，他们两个居然和平共处啊。”

呵呵，何止和平共处啊。  
简直呵呵呵呵呵呵呵

“那我去找他们。”  
“啊！宋导刚跟我说有很重要事暂时不要打扰他们。”  
“哦？是吗？好吧那我晚点再去。”

女孩松了一口气，却不知道本来站在自己后面的人已经走了。

XX室外

梁季泽站在门外，他来并不是来找宋祁言，而是另外个人-秦瑞成。  
想起之前一段美好的记忆，梁季泽眼神一暗。  
也不管里面什么情形，门也没上锁就这么打开了，一股情欲未散去的气息从门里散出来。

哦？  
这就有趣了

梁季泽并没有找到宋祁言的身影，却在拍摄用的床上找到了熟睡的秦瑞成。  
睡姿不太好的男人早就把盖在自己身上的薄被踢开一角露出了胸膛，上面有着红印子特别显眼。

这可不是女人可以弄得出来的  
看来有人碰了我的东西....。

Tbc

啊啊啊啊先写到这里吧，首先说下初衷，我是想给我的方应看bg找灵感来看原文的，结果看到小秦，啊我喜欢这个富二代小狼狗啊，本来只打算写宋导和小秦的毕竟他俩在原文互动很多，跟梁影帝（我目前看到的部分）还没有任何接触，但是梁影帝这种鬼畜大佬不用白不用啊，所以后面我都写tbc了，我还会继续自嗨自乐（下一篇是想写梁+宋x秦），不过还有人想看的话我还是会继续分享。（笑）啊我是那种喜欢谁就让谁受的人，所以小秦你就躺下吧（笑）。  
最后感谢看这文的亲们❤️


	2. 02

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
再次声明  
本文全部主角归原文作者所有  
我只是一个想自嗨的人  
请不要外传到任何网站上

看文请注意  
雷点主要有  
宋祁言+梁季泽X秦瑞成  
梁季泽X乔桥  
轻微捆绑情趣  
梁季泽有里外人格注意⚠️

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤

一切没有问题

请往下看

看着躺在床上熟睡的人，被踢开的薄被裸露出胸膛上印满着红印子，像是在告示众人一样这人是属于自己的。  
梁季泽想起了上次那段美好的记忆，虽然有些不完满，但那时候他在男人身上尝到了甜头。  
不可否认自己是个双性恋，枕边人有女也有男，但是自己内心一直有着一个小小身影在等着自己。  
直到最近他才找到了他，就是秦瑞成。  
就在那一次美好记忆后不多久，他派人去查才得知男人就是自己要找的那人。

终于，  
终于找到了。

看男人身上被别人留下的印记，真想赶快把它们抹去并覆盖上自己的。

不，不能这么简单  
即便是我心中的你，也不能轻易放过。  
至少要给你一点惩罚，我的宝贝。  
让你知道你是属于谁的。

梁季泽想起上次在男人身体里感受到的快乐和满足，还满意的收获了男人不情愿满是屈辱的表情。  
上一次男人的挣扎导致自己最不想看到的出现并且强行占据自己身体主导权，就在刚才遇到在大门外的女孩一样，那人像是要攻破自己所建造围墙一样强行进入，代替自己。

梁季泽承认如若不是有这个子人格在自己体内融合自己其他人格，或许自己表人格早就被这些子人格所吞噬了。

所以为了以防后患，也当是给身下人一点惩罚。梁季泽扯下自己脖子的领带，把熟睡中男人的手捆在一起，这个动作并没有把人给吵醒。

“唔...”虽然未被吵醒，但是感觉到自己的手姿势不太对也让睡梦中的秦瑞成发出一声呓语。

梁季泽俯下身从男人脖颈开始咬噬着，想要把上面每一道印记都覆盖上自己的气息。

向下含住男人的有些红肿乳首，一会儿舔弄着一会儿用自己的舌尖在男人敏感的乳晕上转圈。  
在睡梦中的秦瑞成想要自己的手去推开人，却不知自己的手被牢牢的绑在一起，推开动作更看起来像是欲拒还迎。

“别...嗯别闹了...累...宋祁言唔....”

男人在睡梦中念出的的名字让趴在他身上的人很是不满，梁季泽放过了男人可怜兮兮的乳首，凑到男人耳边舔弄低语着。

“你在叫谁？嗯？”

掀开剩下的被子，梁季泽的手伸到下处探入后穴，内壁虽然简单清理过但里面又湿又软根本不需要多余的扩张就能含住梁季泽三根手指，抽出来还能看到之前内壁分泌出的残留体液。  
当探寻到深处那一点时，  
“嗯....”  
一声短促的呻吟从身下人喉咙里溢出，被打扰的睡眠让熟睡中的秦瑞成很是不满。  
既然手不能用，那就用腿。  
男人下意识抬起右腿向始俑者踹去，却没想到被人一把握住脚踝。  
握住男人的脚踝大大的拉开，俯下身在圆润屁股上狠狠的咬了一口。

“唔！宋祁言你他妈是不是有病啊！嗯...？！”

这下真的痛醒的秦瑞成，还没睁开眼睛就开始骂了起来。  
并没有听到该有的回复声，秦瑞成不耐烦地睁开眼看着始俑者，却看到了一个他不想看到的人。

这个人  
那段不好的记忆瞬间涌现自己的脑海  
这个画面就跟那一天一样  
那一天无论自己怎么挣扎，求饶都不放过自己的人-梁季泽  
居然出现在自己面前，秦瑞成瞬间整个人紧绷起来。

炸毛的秦瑞成见人握住自己右脚踝不放，挣扎的试图挣脱离人远一点。  
却发现自己双手被绑在了一起，挣动的同时也试图把自己右脚踝从梁季泽手机挣脱出来。

“梁季泽，你他妈放开啊！你这个变态！你！你！”

秦瑞成气炸了，都说不出完整的话了，他不会承认自己还有点害怕眼前这个人。  
束缚在手上的领带未挣脱，还越来越紧，窝在人手里的自己脚也没能挣脱出。

“第二次了。”  
“什么？？！”  
“第二次你叫了别人的名字。”  
“？？我叫谁关你什么事啊？你给我放开！”  
“关我什么事？”梁季泽嘴角噙着邪笑，拽起男人被束缚的双手让人跨坐在自己身上。  
在没穿衣服情况下，秦瑞成可以感受到自己身下烫人突起顶着自己。

梁季泽在秦瑞成敏感的耳边吹着热气

“你是我的，怎么会不关我的事？嗯？”

说完，也不等秦瑞成消化这句话的含义，抬起男人的臀部，拉开自己裤链对准自己的早已经涨的青筋暴起的欲望，重重的按下去。

刚经历情欲的身体虽然还未闭合，但对方粗大的欲望顶穿自己时，那种撕裂痛再一次让秦瑞成想起那一天。

“啊....痛！....不...好痛...放开....我唔....”

秦瑞成用尽力气推搡着梁季泽的肩膀，却被人强行压在怀里  
对方的欲望因为体位更加顶入男人的后穴，欲望前端死死的抵在秦瑞成的深处那一点上。  
男人被刺激的整个人颤抖起来，逐渐痛感消失了留下的是一阵阵的快感和酥麻。  
到后面小穴自己死命绞紧体内的欲望，梁季泽被男人夹的倒吸了一口气，手狠狠打在男人的屁股上。

“夹这么紧做什么？”  
“嗯嗯啊....不....”  
“不什么？刚才的痛可让你记得什么？”  
“嗯...记...得..什么？呃嗯....”

已经陷入情欲里的秦瑞成有些茫然的看着对方，眼睛红红的又被逼出了泪水。

“记得你是我的，我要对你做什么都可以，记得了吗？”

说完，又用力挺几下得到了几声抽泣的呻吟，见男人茫然的点头，一味的答应着自己，连一点反抗的念头都没有了，让梁季泽顿时心情大好想给男人一点甜头。  
刚在的痛感完全消失了，少了梁季泽的强硬地挺进，欲望在体内浅浅的退出进入，那种酥麻瘙痒感逐渐清晰起来。

男人渐渐开始不满足，自己扭动着腰想要更多。  
胸前红肿的乳首开始在梁季泽面前晃悠来晃悠去，秦瑞成半挺立的欲望在两人腹部摩擦着。

“嗯嗯....”

梁季泽一手环着男人的腰带着他上下起落，另一只手握住秦瑞成的欲望，时轻时重的撸动，恶意的刮蹭着男人敏感的铃口。  
强烈的刺激让秦瑞成想从这场情欲中挣脱又有些依依不舍。  
梁季泽见此加快速度，加大了抽插幅度，此时早已敏感无比的小穴早就不餍足地吞吐着对方的欲望。  
白皙的胸膛上布满了新的吻痕咬痕，双手也不知道什么时候被解开了，软哒哒搭在梁季泽双肩上。  
感受到男人的欲望在自己手上腰爆发时，梁季泽动作变得更猛。  
终于后穴一阵紧缩，前面一股稀薄的液体喷射而出，在两人的腰腹留下水渍。  
秦瑞成脱力般的伏在梁季泽的肩膀，这已经是今天第四次释放了，男人的仅存的体力已经完全消耗殆尽了，不管梁季泽怎么样在自己体内怎么抽插着也只是静静地受着。  
察觉到怀里的人有些不对劲，梁季泽把男人的脑袋掰向自己面前，只见秦瑞成湿润的眼睛已经失焦了，疲惫的他无力的张着嘴，从喉咙挤出几声破碎的呻吟声。  
这样的男人在梁季泽眼里突然有了变化，有什么在改变着。

秦瑞成很累，真的很累。  
现在他就希望这人不要再做了，饶是他做了这么久的av演员也没有一天之内泄过这么多次。  
大概是上天听到他的祈祷了，对方并没有在自己体内释放就退出来了，之后也没再有下一步动作了。  
有些不可置信啊

“你?...”秦瑞成强忍住困意看着对方，总觉得人有些不同，样貌声音都没有改变，但就是有些不一样了。  
“嘘...睡吧”  
对方的手覆盖在自己双眼上，调整了姿势让秦瑞成舒服的靠在人身上，轻轻的拍着男人的背。  
渐渐秦瑞成再也支撑不住了，呼吸声开始变的缓慢头一歪枕着梁季泽的肩膀陷入睡梦中。  
见男人睡过去了，梁季泽刚一直感受到的注视变得越来越强烈了。

“你还要在那边看多久？宋导演？”  
就在刚才怀里人释放那一刻，梁季泽就感受到了这道注视。  
这道注视的主人就是宋祁言，他原本计划快速处理完工作上的事，赶回来趁着男人今天睡的朦胧不清哄着让男人再陪他一天，结果却发现自己的宝贝又一次被这个人占据了。  
原本想上前却发现这人的表情突然变化，以及他对男人的态度。  
难道就跟传闻的一样，梁季泽有第二人格的可能？  
“你是梁季泽？不，你不是，你是谁？”  
“呵呵，宋导演真是厉害，除了她以外你大概是第二个能分辨出我和他的人。”  
“你是谁？”  
“嘘...你的宝贝刚睡着，别吵醒他。”

宋祁言看着梁季泽轻轻的把男人放到床上替他盖上被子，在宋祁言注视下整理了一下自己的衣服，和宋祁言两人站在离门口比较近的地方。

“宋导，聊一聊可好？”  
“你是梁季泽的里人格？”  
“是，我是他的里人格，不过我也是近期才从沉睡里醒来，这都是因为她。”  
“他？”  
“不不不，不是你和他的宝贝，是她，一个可爱的女孩子。”  
里人格的梁季泽简单描述了一下他所指的的人样貌  
“你说的是乔桥？”  
“乔桥？是的，是她，多么可爱的名字配着那么好的女孩。”  
里人格的梁季泽听到乔桥的名字，整个人的表情都变了。  
“那么宋导我们来做个交易吧，你可知道表人格的我喜欢你的宝贝已经很久了吗？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“呵呵，这个我不能说，不过上次的事要怪表人格的我并没有认出他的心尖上的人，才导致后面各种不愉快，要不是他挣扎把表人格的我抓伤，我也不会趁机掌握住身体的主导权。”  
里人格的梁季泽看了看在床上熟睡过去的男人  
“我要感谢他才对，现在我和表人格可以势均力敌。”  
宋祁言也是个明白人，不插话静静地看着对方说完。  
“你是乔桥的上司兼负责人吧，只要你把她的一切告诉我，作为交换我可以在表人格苏醒的时候保护你的宝贝，你看如何？”  
“我要怎么相信你？乔桥不只是我的下属也是我的朋友，我会担心她的安危。万一你被表人格又压制回去沉睡那怎么办？”  
里人格的梁季泽笑了笑，彷佛知道宋祁言会这么问。  
“你放心，我好不容易的得到身体主导权，好不容易才能接近她，至少现在我不会轻易交出去的。”  
里人格似乎对此很有信心，宋祁言虽未能完全信任里人格的梁季泽，但一切还是为自己心爱的宝贝那人。  
“好，合作愉快。”  
“愉快。”

此时在睡梦中的秦瑞成万万没想到这个合作没那么成功还又坑了他一把。  
这都是后话了.......

Tbc

我今天又看了原文才知道梁影帝有人格分裂，所以原本打算写的3p也被我临时修改了，让我改动了成现在这个样子，就当我有毒想开点剧情不然光开车也会吃腻的吧（笑）  
同时我发现小秦同学啊，你真的是六男主角里最底端那个吧哈哈被宋祁言忽悠好几次上当不说，也就在和乔妹纸啪面前攻点啪后又是一脸小媳妇啊，你说不欺负你我都觉得不舒服（笑）  
再次感谢喜欢看的盆友们❤️


	3. 03

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到任何网站上

看文请注意  
本章节无车  
属于走剧情过度章节  
私设修改一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤

一切没有问题

请往下看

秦瑞成最近有点烦，不止心烦身体上也很累，这都要感谢前两天某两个混蛋干的好事。  
那天醒来后就看到导致自己身心疲惫的罪魁祸首一号-宋祁言，那天他说了什么来着？

“我不会放弃的，秦瑞成。”  
“你...宋祁言你知道在说什么？”

男人一脸你逗我的表情看着自己，在宋祁言眼里过分的可爱。  
趁男人愣住那一刹那，在他的嘴角偷吻了一下，在男人耳边说道。  
“我喜欢你，”  
“啊？！”秦瑞成捂着耳朵迅速和宋祁言离了几米远，一脸震惊的看着宋祁言。  
宋祁言只是笑了笑也没再说什么就离开了，留下秦瑞成一人傻傻愣在原地。

那家伙到底什么毛病啊？  
我可是直男！

 

至于罪魁祸首二号-梁季泽  
秦瑞成表示我一点也不想再看到他  
不过  
总觉得有些不同，那一的记忆有些模糊唯独那句睡吧一直停留在秦瑞成脑海里。  
到底是哪里不同了 ，秦瑞成自己也说不清。

秦瑞成现在WAWA为它旗下的男艺人所准备的宿舍里休息，这两天可能宋祁言的关系，他并没有接到任何需要他参与的拍摄工作，虽然他不需要和有些人年底冲业绩那样拼命的干，但作为每年排行榜前三的艺人来说还是有些不爽没事做，不过前两天真的折腾到他到现在还有点萎靡不振。

秦瑞成趴在自己宿舍外公共的大厅沙发上，WAWA向来舍得给男艺人花钱，所有的家具摆设电器都是买最好的。  
宽大的沙发可以在坐四五个成年人都没问题，现在正是傍晚时分下班时间更是没人会留在休息室。  
秦瑞成休息了两天，期间宋祁言也有过来找他都让他用各种理由缩短和对方在一起的时间。

可惜  
乔桥一直在分部工作，好想去找她啊。  
秦瑞成之前一直因为乔桥关系时常跑到分部，借着自己常驻的身份经常可以和女孩一起工作。

“啊啊啊啊啊好无聊。”  
男人孩子气似的在宽敞的沙发上滚来滚去

“噗”  
“呃？谁啊？”听到声音从门口那边传来，秦瑞成慌忙坐起来看向声音的来源。  
声音的主人有着一双深蓝的瞳孔，有着俊美的容貌，从鼻尖到嘴唇，额角到下颌都是那么完美无瑕。

“什么啊，简白悠是你啊。”秦瑞成松了一口气，还以为又是某个混蛋呢。

简白悠-WAWA旗下发片畅销年年第一的男艺人，有颜值有实力唯一可惜就是排片少，但丝毫不影响销售量。  
他本人很少会出现在公司，更不要说出现在宿舍里。

秦瑞成也不是第一天认识这个人了，也没觉得尴尬只是坐正和简白悠聊了起来。  
“这么久没见你，你又跑哪了？程修呢？怎么没见到他。”  
男人一下子一连串问了两个问题，简白悠笑了笑回复道。

“你也知道的，程修在楼下停车我先自己上来了。”  
“哦哦，这样啊。”虽然知道的不多但也知道简白悠的真实身份。

军阀世家嘛...总和别人会有些不同

“嘀嘀”宿舍的安全锁又被打开了，一个身材健硕的男人一进来就恭敬的对简白悠道：“少爷。”  
“你上来了，程修。”  
“是。”叫程修的男人又看了一眼坐在沙发上拼命朝自己挥手的秦瑞成。“你也在。”  
“卧槽，程修你故意的么？我的手都挥酸了。”  
比起纤细身材的简白悠，秦瑞成180多高个子更显眼。

“嗯”

绝对故意的！

看着坐在沙发上有些炸毛的男人，程修下意识觉得心情舒畅起来。

“你们聊我进屋。”  
见两人似乎有事要说，秦瑞成自己也不要凑什么热闹起身回了自己的房间。

却不知秦瑞成刚走，本来嘴上还带笑容的简白悠立刻换了一张脸。  
“程修，这个月你没有什么任务就留在这边吧。”  
“是，少爷。”

秦瑞成在房间里玩游戏，玩到一半闻到一股香味。  
顺着这股香味秦瑞成来到了公共厨房门口，就听到里面传来锅铲翻炒的声音。  
进去一看，果然是程修在里面做饭。

“唔好香啊～”

这对这一天就吃了一顿饭的秦瑞成有很大的诱惑力，他走到程修背后盯着炉灶上的汤，快要流口水了。  
“这是做给少爷的晚饭，不是给你吃的。”  
“什么嘛？不要这么小气啊，你家少爷他能吃多少？别浪费啊我帮他一起吃。”  
“不行。”见对方还是不肯让步，秦瑞成又说道：“这样吧，事后我帮你洗碗这样可以了吧？”  
“....”  
“不说话？那就是答应了哦？”男人眼疾手快的把程修刚从锅里盛出来的汤端走离开了厨房，  
“我帮你端出去。”  
却没看到面无表情的程修微微扬起了嘴角。

来到餐厅才看到简白悠已经坐在那边了，桌子上荤素各两样外加自己手上的汤。  
“嗯？怎么是你端出来，程修他...”  
“你不要怪他哈哈哈，是我主动的作为交换可以吃他的好料。程修说做给你吃的，你不会介意吧？”  
“当然不会，我一个人也吃不了这么多。”  
“哈哈哈我就说你吃不完，不能浪费。”  
“少爷...我”  
跟在秦瑞成后的程修也拿着碗筷过来了  
“没关系。”  
“是，少爷。”

秦瑞成早就不客气的坐下了，他一边往嘴里塞肉一边含糊不清的嘟囔道：“程修你做饭真的太好吃了，像你这样全能的保镖真是少见。”  
“.....”  
程修一脸面无表情看了秦瑞成一眼。  
“干什么这么看我，我说的实话。“

秦瑞成自进WAWA公司之后，年年的排行都是在前三名上。  
一开始他对这个简白悠很不爽，戏少销售量居然还那么高，粉丝特别多。  
最重要的是这人很少出现在公司里，简直神秘到家了。  
后来程修来了，他表面上也是WAWA旗下的艺人，实则是简白悠的贴身保镖负责他的人身安全，有必要的时候他还会去接一些任务。  
秦瑞成又想起他第一次看到刚结束任务的男人满身是血回来了，吓得他差点打电话报警。  
后面程修几乎每个月都会去，秦瑞成就见怪不怪了。

肚子也填饱了，秦瑞成满足的拍了拍自己肚皮准备起身，又听到一声休息室安全锁的嘀嘀声，宿舍的大门又打开了，进来一个看起来像是未成年走错房间的大孩子。  
他一看到坐在餐桌旁到的秦瑞成，开心的小跑了过去从椅子后面紧紧抱住秦瑞成的肩膀。  
“瑞成哥！”  
“咳...一莲你回来了，你能不能先放开我。”

要窒息了....

被叫作‘一莲’男孩不开心的嘟了嘟嘴，只好松开抱住男人肩膀的双手。  
“瑞成哥，你答应的今晚陪我打游戏。”  
“知道了知道了，等我洗完碗就陪你打游戏。”

秦瑞成刚要把餐桌的碗筷端起来被站在对面的程修收走了，  
“诶你等会儿，我不是说了我帮你收碗。”  
“不必。”  
程修头也不回的端走了全部的碗筷。  
“你这人怎么...”  
“让程修自己收拾吧。”  
“那不行！”秦瑞成站起来走向厨房，留一莲和简白悠两人在餐厅。

餐厅里的两人各怀各的心事，都没有说话甚至连看对方都不看，直到。

“喂，简白悠。”  
“什么事？”  
“瑞成哥是我先看上的哦。”   
从一莲刚进来那一刻他就看到简白悠那双有意无意颇有兴趣的眼神一直盯着自己的猎物看，看得他一阵火大不爽。

“你是不是误会什么了？”  
“误会？哼，别用你那种无辜表情看着我，我可不吃那套。”  
简白悠笑了笑并不回答，似乎根本没把男孩刚说的话放在心上。  
“再说一次，瑞成哥是我看上的。”  
一莲再一次把话挑明了告诉对面的人。  
“不，我想你还是误会了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我对秦瑞成没有任何兴趣。”  
“哼！这可是你说的。”不愿意和简白悠聊下去的一莲单方面结束了两人的对话。

这一边厨房里，秦瑞成看着程修洗完碗，把厨房收拾一遍，现在正在扫厨房的地。  
“喂程修，我们不是说好了你请我吃饭我帮你收拾碗筷吗？”

程修停下了手上的动作，看了一眼秦瑞成又继续他手中的活。  
“我没答应，那是少爷答应的。”  
“这不都一样吗？”  
“不一样。”

不一样  
一点也不一样....

“这有什么不一样？真搞不懂你脑子想什么？！”  
秦瑞成刚想继续说什么，程修的扫把已经扫过来了。  
“哇啊！你干嘛啊！”  
“你在这里很碍眼，出去。”  
“....”

被程修赶出了厨房，刚要转身回餐厅就被过来找自己的一莲抱住了。  
“瑞成哥～～～”男孩蹭着秦瑞成的肩膀撒着娇。  
“行了，走走去玩游戏。“

酒饱饭足过后就很容易犯困，陪着男孩一块玩游戏没多久，秦瑞成视线开始模糊，头开始有一下没一下点着。  
“唔....” 好困  
“哈哈哈我又赢了，瑞成哥你看嗯？”一莲激动的跟坐他旁边的男人炫耀着却发现男人开始打起瞌睡。  
“唔...那就好....嗯....”秦瑞成迷迷糊糊看了看电视屏幕回答然后闭上了眼，就这么坐着睡着了。  
“瑞成哥？”男孩试探似的在男人面前挥了挥手，却发现一点反应都没有。

这是个好机会  
让瑞成哥成为我的....  
但是....

一向来是以”得不到心也要得到身体”做事的一莲开始迟疑了。

不行  
瑞成哥和其他人不一样  
不想  
我不想让他讨厌我  
要等……

“唔...嗯？我怎么睡着了？”可能是坐着睡还是不舒服，秦瑞成没睡几分钟就醒了。  
男人一睁开眼就看到坐在自己旁边一脸不开心的男孩，气呼呼的脸。

“抱歉一莲，我刚怎么睡着了。”秦瑞成歉意的揉了揉男孩的头。  
“瑞成哥～～你真是的，我不管你要补偿我啊！”  
男孩撅着嘴不开心。  
“好好好，你说要我怎么补偿你？”  
“嘻嘻，那就..”男孩快速的在秦瑞成脸上亲了一下。  
“一莲？你？”  
一莲观察了一下男人的表情变化，发现男人并没有排斥这个吻，那就是说...

太好了  
瑞成哥不排斥  
那我是不是有机会呢？  
既然这样，那我就要开始了...

秦瑞成莫名被眼前的男孩亲了一下，虽然只是那一下，让本来脸皮还挺厚的男人脸红了。  
又陪着一莲玩了一阵子游戏，秦瑞成还是撑不住了，这次在他要睡着之前准备先回自己房间。  
“我...唔”秦瑞成困的又打了一个呵欠，“我要去睡了，你也早点休息吧。”  
“嗯..瑞成哥晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
秦瑞成揉了揉因为玩游戏太久变得酸硬的肩膀，站了起来做了几下伸展离开了一莲的房间，却不知道身后的一莲意味深长的看着秦瑞成离去的背影。  
男孩伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，轻声自言自语道：“瑞成哥，你早晚都会是我的”男孩想到了刚刚男人做的伸展动作，“不知道瑞成哥柔韧性是不是在床上也这么好，真的好想赶紧操到瑞成哥的小穴啊～～”

回到自己房间，秦瑞成收到乔桥发来的微信，告知他自己明天要来总部拍戏。

「秦秦，我明天要来WAWA总部拍戏呢～」  
「哦哦，是跟我吗？看来我都省去去分部找你了。😁」  
「才不是！你想得美。」  
「喂喂，我这么帅气高大跟你搭戏还不满足？」  
「哼哼，我这次搭戏的对象是宋导给我安排的，听说是个仰慕我的大帅哥😁」  
「不是吧，还有人仰慕你？这么瞎？？🤨」  
「秦秦我给你三秒修改你上面说的话！！😠」  
「😝，我明天就去看看是哪一个‘瞎眼’帅哥仰慕你。」  
「哼！那你明天可要看仔细了！」  
「好啊，我拭目以待，你还不快睡觉？再不睡明天迟到了我就看不到了😁」  
「哼！不理你，睡觉！晚安！」  
「晚安。」

究竟是谁呢？

Tbc

过度章写的我心力交瘁啊，而且下一章还是过度章没有车。  
以及感谢还想看后续的你们，这一章出现的人物都是未来小秦你的老攻，本来没打算加上一莲的，是今天有两位同学要求又加上的，那就整体有六位攻了小秦（小秦：MMP）。

01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了简白悠和秦瑞成的关系  
修改了一些称呼


	4. 04

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到任何网站上

看文请注意  
本章节无车  
属于走剧情过度章节  
私设一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤

一切没有问题

请往下看

时隔两日，乔桥又回到了WAWA 总部。昨天她拍完戏就收到宋祁言给她发的短信告知她今天的工作，还附赠说是一位仰慕她很久的人和她一起拍。  
为了给自己的仰慕者一个好印象，乔桥提前来到摄影棚才发现她的仰慕者还没到，还有秦瑞成也没到。  
昨晚刚从宋祁言那边知道这事，乔桥立马就分享给秦瑞成，在她心中秦瑞成就像亲人一样照顾自己，陪自己。这个高大的男生总是能给他身边的人带来阳光，让人想要依靠他。

不过真是没想到  
秦秦他有主了....  
还是自己负责人加顶头上司-宋祁言

女孩内心的老妈子心突然倍感欣慰，我家秦秦也有人喜欢了呜....  
乔桥光顾着在想事情，却没注意到站在她身后的男人。  
男人一进来就看到自己心念已久女孩已经提前到了，再也掩饰不了喜悦走到人后面抱住了她。

秦瑞成打着呵欠坐着专梯下了楼，来到了乔桥所要拍戏的摄影棚。  
刚进门就发现一个他不想见到的人抱着他想见到的人，秦瑞成内心有些MMP。

“梁季泽！你他妈在干什么！！”拉开梁季泽和乔桥两人的距离，把女孩拉入自己怀里。  
乔桥有些郁闷，就在几分钟前她确实也被梁季泽吓到了，吓得她想要推开背后的人。

毕竟这人在前不久还对自己...  
但  
这个感觉...  
是他！

“别动，让我抱抱你，乔桥。”  
“兔子先生？”  
“嗯哼，是我。”  
“你和梁季泽....”  
“是这样的....”梁季泽，不应该被女孩称作兔子先生解释了自己和梁季泽的一切。

半响，乔桥终于明白了一切原委。见里人格梁季泽一脸委屈看着自己，女孩被逗笑了。  
“乔桥...我.”  
“我都知道了，兔子先生。”乔桥抱住了他，头靠在对方胸膛上。“我愿意理解....”

原来餐厅里兔子先生  
是他...

但最后那个字还没说完，就听到：“梁季泽，你他妈在干什么！！”

得了  
秦秦来了

在秦瑞成盯着自己的时候，也在打量着对方。  
想起上次自己苏醒都要感谢面前这个男人，这人是表人格梁季泽找了很久的宝贝。  
虽然他是这几年才分裂出来的，但在苏醒的这段日子，除了一直和梁季泽争夺主导权，他也看了人的记忆了解了面前的人。

不得不说，秦瑞成本就有着好看样貌，身材也不错，肩宽窄腰腿也长，如果不生气起来整个人看着特别阳光。  
他毫不掩饰的目光扫过男人的下体，对着秦瑞成微挺臀部。毕竟前两次苏醒过来似乎都是打扰到了表人格的好事。  
高潮后的男人后方紧紧的含着自己的欲望，内壁轻颤着享受着高潮的余韵。  
如果这时候拔出，自己的精液从男人小穴里像是失禁一样流出来，羞耻的让对方想要并拢双腿。

呵呵  
这个男人  
有趣的很

“兔子先生？秦秦你们...”女孩的声音打断了两人对彼此的注视，秦瑞成不开心嘴里不知道嘟囔什么把乔桥拉到一旁。  
“秦秦你干嘛呀？我要开始工作了。”  
“小乔，你怎么可以和这个变态一起工作！你上次忘了他对你...”  
“呃，兔子先生才不是变态，变态是....”女孩发现失言了又不说下去了。  
“你刚说什么？”  
“没什么，总而言之秦秦你不要担心我啦。倒是你和宋导...”  
“什么跟什么啊？我跟他没有任何什么关系！”  
秦瑞成一听到宋祁言的名字就炸了。

男人看着站在不远处的两人，他闭上了眼再睁开背景转变，变得一片漆黑。  
唯有的亮光也只有从他身上散发出，这里是梁季泽的内心世界，就像走在自己后院一样的走动着巡视着这个世界。  
直到走到一片高围墙下，围墙对面站着一个人，真正的梁季泽就站那里。  
和秦瑞成见面那天后，突破了自己的防御抢走了身体的主导权，被迫锁在外面。虽然没法掌控身体，他脑海里想象的秦瑞成，梁季泽还是看得到的。  
此时的梁季泽一脸阴郁的表情盯着对面人看，像是要把人吃掉一样。  
“别这么看我，这一切都要感谢他不是吗？”  
“哼”  
“不过想想确实是不错啊，你说是不是？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我开始有点喜欢秦瑞成的身体了，你说我想个办法哄他再跟我上一次床可好？”  
“在那之前我就会从这边出去，你不会得到的。”  
“哦？是吗？那我就看看你怎么从这边出去。”  
对方说完这句话就切断了自己和内心世界的连接回到了现实。

“兔子先生？”乔桥好不容易说服了秦瑞成，让他对人少一点敌意。  
“我在，走吧。”牵起女孩的小手，又看到站在远处的秦瑞成盯着自己，他用微笑回敬了男人，成功收到了来自秦瑞成下意识的颤栗。

这个变态....  
可是小乔有那么喜欢他....  
这到底是怎么一回事？  
总觉得和之前梁季泽的样子完全不一样

后面就是开始拍摄，本打算留下看到底的秦瑞成却被自己的助理叫了出去。  
“秦先生，向导叫您去xx摄影棚拍上次片子还没拍完的封面照。”  
“我知道了。”

WAWA公司每一年为了迎合女性观众，都会推出一部剧情向片子让自家旗下几位常驻男演员为主角，在贴近生活的现代背景为基础展示上层社会的淫靡生活与几代人之间的爱恨情仇，让几位常驻男演员参与多线程拍。  
秦瑞成之前已经把自己所参与的戏份都拍完了，就差海报和封面照没去参与。  
赶到了 拍封面照的摄影棚里，里面‘咔嚓咔嚓’的快门声不断的响起，秦瑞成推门进去看到一个男人坐在摄影白幕前沙发上，安静的任由摄影师抓拍各个角度的照片，根本不需要做任何多余动作就能男人不同的感觉拍出来。  
秦瑞成一眼就认出是谁，周远川。  
这一边，本来任由摄影师抓拍的周远川也注意到刚进来的秦瑞成，见男人盯着自己看便下意识回以微笑。  
本来这一组照片，周远川都没有在笑，刚正好拍到了男人的微笑的那一刻成了最后一张。

“辛苦你了。”周远川从沙发上站起来，整理了一下衣服，接过助理递上来的水杯就离开了摄影棚。

当与秦瑞成擦肩而过时，  
“哟你也来拍封面。”  
“嗯，前段时间在实验室比较忙，我先走了。”  
周远川说完这句就从秦瑞成身边走过打开了门走了出去。

 

“瑞成”一个声音打断了秦瑞成思考，男人转头就看到宋祁言走了进来。  
“你有事吗？”  
“拍完照后来我办公室一趟。”  
“什么？你叫我去我就去？我才不...”秦瑞成本想拒绝他，想到了乔桥和梁季泽的事肯定和宋祁言有关系，“好，等我拍完我去找你。”  
“瑞成....”宋祁言没想过秦瑞成改口又答应，他有些愣住看着男人。  
“怎么？你又不是什么怪兽，还不成能吃了我？”秦瑞成丢下这句话就接过助理递上来的衣服走去换衣间。

接下来，秦瑞成跟之前周远川那样，坐在沙发上让摄影师用不同角度拍摄自己，不同的是因为自己的角色关系，男人要做几个动作来展现出自己的魅力。  
却不知站在摄影外的宋祁言看的是心爱人在摆出各种诱惑姿势自己，男人这次穿了一身笔挺的西装，秦瑞成个子高这一身西装衬得他身形菱角分明，把男人的宽肩窄腰都显现出来。

好想  
好想上前把人搂入怀中....

一小时过去了，封面照海报照全部都拍摄完成了。  
秦瑞成暗自松了一口气，下意识的解开衬衣的纽扣领带松开，懒散的坐在沙发上稍作休息。  
摄影师和其他工作人员都在收拾器材，想起刚宋祁言的话，就打了声招呼就往宋祁言的办公室走。

在宋祁言的办公室里，还没等他开口。

“我先说！宋祁言你怎么可以把小乔交给那个变态！”  
想到梁季泽，秦瑞成就感觉一股恶寒，不论和那人第一次还是上一次都是被强迫的。

宋祁言似乎没预料到秦瑞成想和自己说这些，他有些愣住。

“梁先生之前就和乔桥合作过，之前并没有出现过什么问题。”  
“这...怎么可能，那他喜欢小乔....”想到刚刚乔桥和梁季泽亲密的动作，秦瑞成忽然有些恍然大悟，但他又想起另外一件事。  
“既然他喜欢小乔，那他那天为什么....”

那他为什么要这么对我...如果说第一次只是误会，那第二次又是什么....  
这个混蛋！  
我坚决不能让小乔和他在一起！

见男人并没有说下去，宋祁言也明白秦瑞成后面想说什么。  
“你有没有注意到他的性格不一样。”  
“什么意思？”  
“和你所知道的梁季泽不一样。”  
“怎么可能，他就是化成灰我也..不对你...”秦瑞成想到了什么抬头看着宋祁言，得到了对方  
确定的眼神。  
“这是怎么回事....”  
“你只要懂他不会伤害乔桥就可以了，瑞成我们应该好好谈谈你和我...”  
“啊？啊！是这样哦，好那我先放点心，没有其他事了吧，我先走了。”  
秦瑞成完全不理睬宋祁言接下来说的话，一阵风的跑出宋祁言的办公室。

好好谈谈吗？  
我才不要！

秦瑞成回想起自己和宋祁言第一次见面到现在的一切记忆，正如乔桥说的宋祁言是个很不错的人，待人温柔绅士有礼，工作上事业有成，样貌一等一的好。

可是....  
我们毕竟  
都是男人...

自己当初对他这么有敌意也是因为乔桥的关系，他是女孩的负责人加上司，明知道自己对乔桥有好感却故意不让女孩接和自己有关的戏把人派去了分部，这还是后来自己主动要求去分部才有机会看到乔桥。

往后一段时间里，秦瑞成还是跟以前一样在总部分部拍戏，生活仿佛回到了从前的正轨。  
让意外的是程修这一个月都没有出去做他要做的事，相对的一莲也是，男孩本就是在一个好玩的年纪却在这段时间一看到男人在自己范围内就开始各种对他撒娇。

简白悠虽然还是很少出现大家的视野中，上一次之后秦瑞成就没见到他。  
周远川有时候会在片场上遇到他，经常能看到他休息的时候还不忘忙着他的实验。  
梁季泽就不用说了如果他真心待乔桥好，秦瑞成不会阻拦让自己喜欢的女孩追求自己的幸福。  
乔桥答应和梁季泽在一起之后，就再也没接什么戏除了梁季泽的以外。

当然宋祁言，秦瑞成和乔桥三人的关系依然还是那样，只不过从爱恋换成友情甚至亲情，秦瑞成有时候还会因为一点事和宋祁言炸毛，和乔桥斗嘴，日子依然还是这么过下去的。

马上就要到年底了  
WAWA公司每年的年底举行的圣诞元旦年会就要来临了.....

某处的浴室里  
男人对着镜子里的自己看的出神，脸上汗水滴下，男人并不打算擦掉只是任由其流淌，不一会儿男人笑了。  
“还是我赢了。”  
洗手台上一瓶不显眼的药瓶子写着一些英文字，男人拿起它又看了看镜子。

“秦瑞成，我的宝贝。”

Tbc

我的过度章终于写完了，下章可以开车了哈哈哈哈。  
这一章结尾把全部的攻们都拉出来来个总结，自己看了一下有种要结局错觉，其实这只是刚开始而已。  
再次感谢看这篇文的亲们  
非常感谢你们允许我这么胡闹❤️

01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了周远川和秦瑞成的关系  
修改了梁季泽人格上的称呼  
修改了秦瑞成对宋祁言的态度


	5. 05

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到任何网站上

看文请注意  
梁季泽表里人格注意  
周远川X秦瑞成车 （上）  
车震 自撸行为  
私设一些原文没有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物的性格是我看  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

“快跑！”  
这句话在秦瑞成现在脑海里唯一记得的话，男人强忍住身体上的不适穿过一道道门只为逃离这个地方，还有那个人....

为什么？  
为什么会变成这样？

这一切都要回到两个小时前

今天是WAWA公司为其旗下的艺人们准备的圣诞元旦晚会，不管是总部还是分部的人都可以参加。  
秦瑞成一身裁剪合体的收腰西装，男人环顾了四周也没看到自己要找的人。  
他并不知道这个时候，宋祁言被拉去跟WAWA的总裁谈话。  
宴会上人很多，女艺人们都精心打扮为了就是让自己更引人注目。  
秦瑞成身材高挑，在人群里很显眼，不止如此男人毕竟在公司里也算‘一线’，常年保持在总榜前三名，自然也有自发组建的小粉丝团。  
秦瑞成走着走着就遇到了周远川，周远川也是穿了一身正式西装配上帅气的容貌和秦瑞成不相上下，引得周围的女演员各种激动偷拍。  
抱着客气态度秦瑞成上前跟人说了几句话。  
“哟周远川，你今晚看起来不错嘛。”  
“嗯你也是。”  
周远川原本就不怎么喜欢这种人多宴会，比起这个倒不如找个安静的地方继续看他喜欢的书。刚准备要实行自己的想法就碰上了秦瑞成。  
周远川经常出去授课或者做实验，不拍戏的他和简白悠一样很少会在公司里出现，拍戏也只能算是他的副业。

“不过吧，我还要跟你说一句。”  
“嗯？”  
“明年我可不再让你压过我的。”  
男人自信的对着周远川说道。  
“那我可要拭目以待了。”

周远川看着男人离去的背影，本来无意和男人争斗的他突然有种想要继续争下去的想法。

秦瑞成  
有些期待再与你见面了

向自己的敌人示威后，秦瑞成的心情大好。

秦瑞成做的这些事都被站在另外一头的男人看到了，如果有人这个时候经过他身边一定会被他脸上扬起的嘴角的吓到了。

男人开心的在宴会上走来走去像是显摆什么。没多久后面就有几个小女生在后面跟着他，应该是自己的小粉丝们吧。  
还好男人毕竟在这方面还是有经验，也不是第一次应付自己的小粉丝了，他停下了脚步后面也假装停。秦瑞成拿起桌子一个托盘放上了几杯饮料猝不及防的转身走近了她们，有礼貌的笑容看着她们，看的这几个小女生都要尖叫了，毕竟谁能控制住自己当自己的偶像在对自己笑呢。  
“来喝点东西休息一下。”  
说罢，一手托着托盘一手很有绅士风度一杯一杯递给她们每个人的手上。

解决完自己身后的一群小跟屁虫之后，秦瑞成又看一眼四周的人就看见乔桥往自己这边走了过来，女孩个子矮有些艰难的挤进秦瑞成所在地方。  
见此，秦瑞成借着自己身高，轻易的拨开自己所在人群。

走近总算见到女孩了，刚想夸她几句衣服好看却被女孩的表情吓到了，女孩哭到妆都有些花掉了。  
“秦秦.....”  
“小乔你这是怎么？你怎么哭了？！谁干的！梁季泽呢？！”

女孩一听到梁季泽三个字，整个人又开始哭了起来，哭泣中跟秦瑞成说着。  
“兔子先生...被他关回去了，他又回来了呜....”  
“你说什么？什么关回去？”秦瑞成有些不明白女孩的意思。  
“呜...兔子先生不在了.....”  
“梁季泽是吧？我就说这个混蛋准没好事！”秦瑞成早就被乔桥的哭泣声心疼了，他抽了几张纸巾帮女孩擦了擦眼泪。  
“他在哪？我去找他！”  
“呜呜秦秦...”乔桥摇了摇头，当她发现面前的人并不是自己熟悉的兔子先生，她就趁着对方未反应过来就跑了出来，女孩下意识想去找自己最亲的人，宋祁言不在只能去找秦瑞成。

“不用找了，我在这。”要找的人声音在二人身后响起，两人回头就看到梁季泽走过来。  
“梁季泽！你这个混蛋你！”  
“秦秦....”  
秦瑞成的声音引起了其他人的注意，乔桥扯了扯秦瑞成的衣服虽然害怕对面的人，但她不想秦瑞成因为她得罪了对面的人。  
“我做了什么让秦先生这么生气？”梁季泽完全没有生气反而好笑的看着对面自己心爱的宝贝在炸毛中。  
“你还说你干了什么？小乔她...”刚被乔桥扯了一下男人也调整了一下自己音量，但是他还是很生气。  
“秦先生慢点说，不如先喝一杯？今年年会上的葡萄酒可是不错的。”  
梁季泽端起了旁边桌子上的葡萄酒杯递给了秦瑞成，男人也不客气接过直接一口喝下去。

“现在可以说了吧，梁先生。”果然喝点东西还是能平复一下自己的心情。  
“当然，我到底做错了什么。”梁季泽依然很平静的等着男人的下文。  
“不要说了，秦秦...梁先生对不起，我们暂时不合适....我先走了秦秦。”  
秦瑞成刚想理出梁季泽的全部罪状，站在自己旁边的女孩却用这个方式结束了这段对话，一脸失落的准备离开。  
“等会儿，小乔至少让我唔！....呃...我”秦瑞成想追出去，突然一阵晕眩让他眼前发黑，被旁边的人扶住。  
“呃....你....”  
“你醉了，我扶你去休息。”  
说完就被被人半扶半抱的带着离开了宴会。

就在这短短几分钟，原本一直在远处看着秦瑞成的男人因为刚去接电话这个空隙，等到他回来就发现自己一直盯着的人消失在自己面前。  
不仅是他，这一边想找秦瑞成的宋祁言找遍整个会场也没见到人。

男人被梁季泽以醉酒的原因带离了会场，被带到了楼上WAWA安排的休息室里。  
梁季泽把男人扶到了沙发上，并没有做什么只是在等着什么一样看着还有些意识的男人。

“呃...”  
秦瑞成的脸现在红的要滴血一样，身体开始燥热起来，不知道为什么自己的后穴也开始又些瘙痒想要让人填补进去。

男人开始无意识的在沙发上乱蹭着，看到这一切梁季泽笑了，药效开始发作了。  
“呃.....我这是....怎么了？”秦瑞成难受的想要脱掉自己身上的外套，颤抖的手让他没法好好解开扣子。

一双手握住了自己，在药物的作用下秦瑞成的感官放大了无数倍，空气中浮动的荷尔蒙都能清晰可闻，梁季泽身上的古龙水味都能清晰的进入秦瑞成鼻腔中散开来。  
“你...”  
“让我来帮你...成成”  
“唔....”

成成？  
是谁在叫我……  
以前好像有人也这么叫过我……  
到底是谁…

“乖乖的听话，…滚回去！”梁季泽低低咒骂了一句，“不然....”  
梁季泽放开握住男人的手，忙掏出自己药瓶子，刚把药丸举到嘴边手停下了，药瓶和手里的药丸掉落在地上洒了一地。

梁季泽的表情变了，他轻轻的整理一下自己衣襟，看了看躺在沙发上男人自语道：“不然什么？梁季泽你破坏了我的好事，你认为我这么轻易让你好过吗 ？”梁季泽这话并不是说给沙发上的人听，坐到秦瑞成身边俯下身，蹭过男人的露在外面的脖子，轻轻的在上面撕咬舔舐，留下了齿印。  
撕咬的疼痛让秦瑞成有了几分清醒，他挣扎推开了人坐起来。  
“你...梁季泽你这个混蛋！”  
“呵呵，我不是梁季泽哦。”  
眼前的梁季泽有些陌生，和刚才在宴会上的人完全不一样。同样是笑容现在的梁季泽看起来有些温柔。  
“梁季泽你到底什么毛病？你....”一根手指阻止了男人接下来说的话。  
“谢知，我叫谢知。”  
“谢知？”秦瑞成有些反应不过来，他想起眼前这人可是影帝级别的演员，这是要和他玩什么角色扮演吗？

但是之前宋祁言说的  
这真的是同一个人吗？

谢知打开了休息室的门，“没时间了，现在你要做的就是，快跑！”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说快跑，不然等梁季泽回来了你就跑不掉了。”谢知的声音酥酥软软的和平时梁季泽低沉冷酷音截然不同。  
“这可是你说的。”秦瑞成警惕的瞪着对方几秒，跑出了休息室隐隐约约听到又响起了梁季泽的声音：“跑？那只不过是我想跟你玩的游戏，快跑不然我就追上来了。”

“呼呼.....”  
本来想跑回宴会场，却发现自己跑错了方向，秦瑞成强忍住身体上燥热和无力感。

快跑  
万一  
再被他追上...

想起前两次的对待，秦瑞成紧握住自己的手，跑到一个拐角处撞上了来人。  
“唔！”  
男人被直接撞到在地上，刚压下去的药效又一次爆发，他有些无力地看着撞到自己的人。

“秦瑞成你还好吧？”是周远川。

周远川也很诧异，他以为他自己是最早一个离开宴会的人，反正也没喝酒的他打算去停车场开车离开这里却撞上了人。  
看清人是谁，好心的想把人拉起来还未用力，对方就忽然没骨头似的倒在自己怀里。  
“呃....帮我...”秦瑞成拼劲自己意志力才不让自己使劲往人身上靠。  
周远川虽然和男人的身高相差无几，但毕竟对方也是个男人这么一靠他也有些站不稳，好不容易稳住身体，把男人扶起来。  
“呼...我有点喝醉了，你能送我回公司吗？” 男人在对方看不到的地方使劲掐了一下自己，保持清醒。

只要  
离开这里  
就安全了  
就不会看到那个人了....

“这个没有问题，正好顺路。”  
周远川从男人的呼吸中闻到一股酒气，果然是喝醉了。  
他扶着男人来到停车场，走到了自己车面前。  
本想扶着男人去坐后面，但现在秦瑞成整个人已经完全没法好好坐着，就把人带去了副驾驶座，又帮他系好了安全带。

车行驶到一半，周远川才发现问题大了。

秦瑞成自从上了车之后，整个紧绷的心情瞬间放松了，本来压制下来的药彻底爆发，在车里这么狭小的空间，一股燥热感从自己头顶窜到脚底游走了自己整个身躯。  
后穴麻痒，前方的欲望也开始抬起头，被束缚在裤子和安全带下。  
也不管身边的人，秦瑞成拉下了自己裤拉链，把手伸进去开始上下撸动起来。  
“嗯嗯.....”男人低沉呻吟引起了在开车的人注意。  
周远川有些愣住，这人已经醉到成这样了？  
为了自己和他的安全，周远川决定把车先停在路边没人的地方。  
本想等男人解决了，再问却看到男人难耐的用自己另外只手解开上衣，扯下了领带。  
细看能看到秦瑞成脖子的红印，就像是被野兽一样啃咬过的齿印。  
秦瑞成自己隔着衬衣开始揉搓自己胸前的乳首，自己生涩的手法完全不能满足自己所需。  
目睹这一切的周远川也感觉到一阵热，当他醒悟时他发现自己的手已经代替对方，在对方挺立的乳首上揉弄着，这种感觉很微妙。  
“嗯嗯唔...舒....舒服...”自己的技术取悦了对方，周远川再接再厉用自己另外只手握住对方下面解决欲望的手，和男人一起撸动着。  
不一会儿就上了男人就迎来了高潮....  
他有些餍足的坐在座位上不动，原以为这结束的周远川刚要松口气替男人整理衣服，就被秦瑞成一把抓住亲了上去，两人的唇紧紧的贴近，这一吻结束，男人还意犹未尽的舔了舔自己嘴唇。

‘啪’这下周远川的理智线绷断了。

秦瑞成  
这可是你自己找的

Tbc

咳咳不好意思，车先写到这里（笑）  
说一下关于更新时间，目前周更一次性发两到三篇。  
周一发文  
感谢看文的你们喜欢❤️

01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了一些称呼问题


	6. 06

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
周远川x秦瑞成 车   
程修x秦瑞成 预告车  
私设一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

 

“嗯唔....难受...”药已经起效了，秦瑞成难耐的在副驾驶座上各种蹭。狭小的车空间变得拥挤，空气中也带着一丝压迫感。

周远川压着身下的男人，一手脱下身下人的裤子，另一只手在他身上各处狎玩。  
秦瑞成的裤子被人脱到小腿处，刚释放过的欲望又有些抬头，男人下意识想握住却被压在自己身上人一把抓住按在自己身侧两边。

“唔...放手...”没法解决自己的欲望，秦瑞成睁开已经湿润的双眼委屈的看着趴在自己身上的始作俑者，看的周远川又是一阵火，自己的欲望开始有些变化，他觉得自己应该是也是醉了怎么会对着一个男人也会动情。

大概是恶趣味，周远川一手压制着男人的乱动身体，另外只手直接摸到他的腿间替男人抚慰挺立的欲望。看到一个和自己势均力敌的男人被自己压在身下，这种愉悦感没有是不可能的。  
“唔...”  
周远川的体温偏低，有些冰凉的手摸上男人的炙热，让秦瑞成忍不住颤抖了一下但仍然将自己的身体更加贴近对方。

按下了车座靠背调整器，整个靠背倒下更方便两人继续做爱做的事。  
两人因为体位关系贴在了一起，周远川拉开自己的裤腰带释放出早已挺立的欲望，与男人的一起包裹在自己手里上下撸动起来。

第一次尝试这种感觉，让周远川倒吸了一口气，这种新鲜感真是有趣。不一会儿两人都到达了顶端，两人射出液体在二人的腹部留下水渍。

释放两次的秦瑞成有些清醒，他有些茫然看着周远川，脑子里一团乱。  
周远川看着男人傻愣的看着自己，嘴唇红红的引得他想要亲下去，他捧起男人的脸就印了下去。  
“唔？”  
男人紧闭着嘴唇不让对方进去，反而让对面的人更想撬开他的嘴，品尝里面的美好。  
秦瑞成的力气早就在药效和刚刚释放欲望中用的一干二净，周远川稍微一用力就撬开了男人的嘴唇，肆意的在他嘴里攥取秦瑞成的一切。  
“嗯....”   
短暂的理智让秦瑞成下意识想要逃离，但他太低估他体内的药物，越来越炙热的身体，让他又一次陷入情欲中，于是他遵循着本能回吻着周远川，甚至拿舌头主动勾着对方的。  
这一吻结束后，两人的舌尖拉出来一丝淫靡的银丝。  
看着对方湿漉漉的眼睛望着自己，周远川觉得自己的欲望又有抬头的趋势，但他实在不知道应该做些什么除了接吻以外。  
秦瑞成等了半天也没看到对方有下一步动作，他不高兴的推了推压在自己身上的人，自己缓缓分开了双腿，伸进早就渴望人进入的小穴。可能是太干涩了，男人的手指只进去了了一下就退出来了，秦瑞成歪着脑袋有些不解为什么进不去。  
陷入情欲的男人思维上有些慢，想了半天最终放弃硬要往下插入，这一次被一只手拦住了。  
“唔....放手，难受.....”  
“让我来。”周远川刚一直观察男人的动作，比起男人周远川马上明白了怎么做，他阻止了男人接下来的动作。

沾染一些放在车上的护手霜，周远川的手指轻易顺着臀缝的进入男人的后穴，揉按着里面的内壁，当自己触碰到某一点时，男人喉咙里发出一声闷声，咿咿呀呀低声哼唧唧起来。

“嗯....嗯...宋祁言...”秦瑞成下意识叫出了一个他自认为可以帮到他的人。

宋祁言？

这个时候是问哪一个人会开心身下的人叫的不是自己是别人，带有一点故意的行为周远川有一下又一下的按着后穴那一出软肉。

“不....别....啊...放过我...太快了...呜...求你...梁季泽...”这种折磨肯定不是宋祁言，难道是他...男人被折磨的开始抽泣起来，下意识的向自己心中恐惧求饶着。

梁季泽？  
看来还不止一个

抽出自己的手指，上面沾满了除了护手霜还有内壁分泌出的保护液体。  
秦瑞成松了一口气，但是刚刚那几下也仅仅只是隔靴搔痒，靠着本能男人抬起自己的双腿自主的缠在周远川腰上。  
周远川也不客气，自己的欲望早就在刚才硬了，他的欲望坚硬的顶在男人的穴口外就是不进去。  
“呃....嗯....进来”陷入情欲的秦瑞成已经失去了思考，只想着有人能赶快进来填补那个空缺。  
“秦瑞成，你看清楚我是谁？”周远川抬起男人的下颌，让他看着自己。  
周远川的声音很轻，像是普通情侣之间互说情话那样，听不出任何起伏。  
“你....你是....”秦瑞成脑子一片空白，眼前的人既不是宋祁言更不是梁季泽，他是谁.....

看着秦瑞成皱着眉头一脸在思考的样子，逗笑了周远川。  
突然内心深处有些不一样的感觉在滋生，这个人确实是有趣。

心情大好的周远川耐心的诱哄男人说出他想听的话，  
“瑞成，我是周远川，你看清楚。”  
“远川？.....”  
“对。”

周远川满意了，他扬起嘴角带了一丝笑意，低声凑到男人耳边：“我现在要进去了。”  
还未等秦瑞成答话，就感觉刚抵在自己穴口外的欲望缓缓向内推进。  
炽热的欲望磨磨蹭蹭的挤开深处的内壁，在男人深处的敏感点蜻蜓点水般的擦蹭两下，快感堪堪被撩起，就被迅速抽回，如此反复。男人被周远川的动作弄到发狂，只得无助的向周远川求助：“唔....难受....嗯....”  
周远川温柔的吻了吻秦瑞成的额头，继续诱哄着：“你怎么难受了？告诉我。”  
抽送的速度越来越慢了，而那种被一点点想填满的感受，却愈加清晰。  
男人渐渐的发出了低低的呜咽，双手挣扎的想要脱身却被周远川完全的压住。  
周远川继续在秦瑞成耳边诱导：“我是谁？”  
秦瑞成缓缓张了张嘴，体内的抽动愈加磨人，他用尽力气挣脱出自己的双手环住周远川的肩膀。  
“远川...远川...求你求你....呜....”  
男人难受的发出无助的哀鸣，喊出了人最想听到的话。  
周远川嘴角扬起一丝满意的笑容，他奖赏般的吻了吻秦瑞成的嘴唇，下身开始动了起来。  
秦瑞成只感觉埋在自己体内的欲望突然发起了狂暴的重逢，这狂风暴雨般的冲击一时让秦瑞成惊叫连连。

“啊....啊....” 男人双臂环抱住周远川的肩膀，体内的欲望的高速冲撞带来的快感渐渐的要把他推向高峰。

看着身下人深陷情欲以及身体上的变化，周远川嘴角的笑意越来越深了。  
他调整了一下姿势，压下身子使得自己的欲望进入的更深，一只手抚慰着男人的挺立的欲望，另一只则在这具早已泛起欲潮的身体上四处游走。

“舒服吗？”  
“唔....远川....远川....”仿佛周远川的名字就是一把可以救他的稻草一样，男人不停的念着这几个字。

“唔啊啊....啊.....啊”随着一声染了泣音的低吟，男人的欲望又一次射出，射在了周远川手上。连带起后穴也一阵绞紧，绞得周远川也是差一点跟着一起交代了，周远川又再来几回冲刺才射在男人体内。

微凉的粘液喷溅在男人后穴敏感的内壁上，秦瑞辰身子痉挛似的颤抖了几下，视线有些模糊，脑海浑浑噩噩好似一团浆糊。  
今晚他好像又释放了三次了，秦瑞成觉得自己有种要被榨干了的感觉，浑身没有半点力气，可是不知道为什么他还是感觉到不舒服，药效似乎还没有消退下去。

好困.....  
但还是好难受....  
太累....让我休息一下  
一下就好....

“秦瑞成？”  
这一边周远川舒服的仰头畅快长叹，却发现男人在高潮爆发后便直接倒在自己怀里不省人事，眼角上还有被自己逼出的泪。  
这一下触动周远川内心深处，他温柔的帮男人擦掉眼泪，从男人体内退了出来，自己的精液从后穴里沿着臀缝流出。  
只是简单的帮秦瑞成清理一下，并没有认真的去处理男人后穴的液体，周远川帮人穿好了衣服。  
男人睡觉的样子看起来格外孩子气，鼻子一抽一抽的惹得人想把他搂入怀中好好疼惜。  
周远川把自己外衣脱下盖在男人身上，坐回了驾驶座位准备休息一下再发动车。  
突然一阵手机铃声响起，吵闹的声音扰的睡梦中的男人一阵皱眉。

这铃声，并不是自己的手机

周远川找了半天才在秦瑞成西装外套口袋里找到手机，手机上显示的号码并没有记录，怕是什么重要事，周远川接起了电话。

“喂？我是周远川，秦瑞成现在不方便听电话。”  
对面没有声音，只有一个呼吸声。  
“喂？不说话我就要挂断了。”  
“周远川？”对面的语气突然变了，“原来秦瑞成逃到你那边了，那他自己不接电话那只有一个理由了。”声音又停顿了半秒  
“如何？我的宝贝有没有好好伺候你？”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是谁你不需要知道。”  
“你是梁季泽吧。”  
周远川虽然没见过梁季泽本人，但是影帝的电影他多多少少还是接触看过，周远川记忆很好，看过一次就能记住，梁季泽的声音虽然听起来和他平时低沉音不一样，但还是能听出是他的声音。  
“呵呵，不愧是那位有名的周教授。”  
“秦瑞成身上的药是你下的吧。”  
“呵呵，是我又如何？”  
对面的语气听起来带着几分戏谑。  
“......”  
“周教授真是好心。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“好心的帮我的宝贝解决他身上中的药，但是秦瑞成中的药我很清楚，不是一两次可以解决了事。”  
这话说的让周远川想到刚埋在男人体内，紧致湿热的内壁包裹着自己的欲望，真的有些欲罢不能。  
对面的声音还在继续说着：“周教授你也是无意撞上，不如把人交还与我如何？”  
“你还是不要想了 ，我是不会把人交给你。”  
说罢，周远川挂断了电话。  
既然知道了秦瑞成是被对方下药变成这样，周远川简单在脑里分析了一下，得出不能把男人交给对方。

稍作一下休息，看了看还在昏睡的秦瑞成。周远川准备发动车子，打算把秦瑞成先带回自己在这附近住处。  
这时，他的手机突然响，怕打扰坐在一旁的人，替秦瑞成盖好自己的外套，就下了车。

等他上车才发现人不见了，没有暴力解开安全，自己外套落在座位上，摸了摸坐垫还有余温应该走的不远，可是以秦瑞成现在的身体状况来看，他居然在被下药的情况下还能走。

秦瑞成....  
我是不是小看你了

这一次周远川真是误会秦瑞成了，真相其实是....  
凭借以前做过的任务经验，程修很快就找到了周远川的车，看到车上的人下了车走到一个角落打电话，他在走上前打开车门。  
副驾驶座上的男人陷入了昏睡，秦瑞成的衣服并没有整齐的穿好，暴露在外面的各种红印子显示出他曾经有过怎样激烈的情事。  
程修虽然面上面无表情，内心却有些苦涩。也不多话，他解开了扣在秦瑞成身上的安全带，把人抱出车子离开了。

这是大概是第一次违背了少爷的命令，去做自己想做的事。

刚回到WAWA公司把男人扶回宿舍里，秦瑞成的药又一次发作了，原本昏睡的人不舒服的蹭着扶着他的人，不顾一切的搂住程修。生怕被推开的男人嘴里嘀咕着：“远川...求你....帮我.....帮我....”说完未等程修说什么，就摸索着人的嘴吻了下去。

‘啪’ 这一次程修的理智线也崩断了。

另一边，已经回到自己家的梁季泽被周远川挂断电话后并没有在打回去。

周远川吗？  
碰过自己心爱的宝贝的人  
都应该不存在才对

这时管家走了进来，“先生，楼下有位宋先生来找您。”

宋祁言？  
呵呵  
刚好  
我也有事找他

“让他去我的书房。”  
“是。”

管家从楼上走了下来，对站在门口的男人做了请的动作，“宋先生，先生请您去他的书房。”  
“好。”

 

梁季泽  
我果然不能信你  
我不会放过你的

Tbc

接下来就是宋梁两人第二场较量了，秦秦这边接着开车。  
继续感谢大家看本文❤️  
秦秦第一次是归梁季泽的，这辆车番外会写。  
01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改周远川的车  
修改周远川和梁季泽的对话


	7. 07

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
程修x秦瑞成 小车  
简白悠x秦瑞成 迷你车  
梁季泽 宋祁言较量中…  
私设一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

休息室内，程修被男人的主动愣了几秒就反应过来，抓住秦瑞成在他身上乱摸的手，连自己房间都不回直接把人抱到在休息室的沙发上。  
秦瑞成已经亢奋到浑身颤抖了，之前释放那几次像是没有一样，男人抱着程修各种蹭，下身的挺立挺起顶在程修腹部。  
程修被男人蹭的也是一阵火，恨不得现在就插入男人的裤子肏进去，毕竟他对身下人有好感不是一两天了。  
程修的任务是保护简白悠，作为特种兵出身的他每个月都会接收到来自部队上的各种危险任务。当初简白悠来WAWA，作为自己的保护人物程修也跟着进来，男人的健硕的身躯也成为了WAWA的一大卖点。  
但程修总是面无表情，即使在拍戏的时候都没有其他的情绪。  
被安排住在WAWA总部，程修第一天就看到了自己的室友-秦瑞成。程修对这个说几句就炸毛的男人没有任何感觉，实际上除了自己少爷之外其他人他都视若无睹。  
直到简白悠在WAWA玩腻，程修会一直住在这边。  
到了后面程修发现秦瑞成也喜欢去健身房，虽然没有他去的次数多，但是男人还是控制着每周一定会去一次。  
秦瑞成个子高，加上喜欢运动，身体柔韧性特别好，男人是属于那种穿衣没肉脱衣有肉的身材，还有那个挺翘的小屁股。  
WAWA不只是拍摄唯美向AV，也接触少量女性向的 GV，健身房里程修这样类型的最受一群当小0的演员欢迎，而秦瑞成则是受到了GV那边当1的演员，有好几次那边的人都假意来撩拔男人，都被假装迟钝的男人当作普通事糊弄过去了。  
这些事程修都看在眼里，一开始他对此无动于衷后来看男人被那些人实在是骚扰过分又不拒绝就上前帮他解围出来。  
慢慢的在程修心中秦瑞成有了一丝位置……  
那是什么时候动心的，大概就属自己那一次任务后，那一次因为一些失误被敌方在背后砍了两刀，回到WAWA已经是极限了，程修忘不掉那晚秦瑞成看到自己的样子。  
“卧槽！程修你怎么浑身都是血？！”  
“.....”  
“你你你干了什么？你不会是去杀人了吧？！”  
“....吵”  
“什么？...你还好吧？我给你打电话叫救护车。”  
“别..别叫救护车。”  
“你这人不叫救护车打算流血流到干吗？！”  
“帮我....我房间柜子里有药和绷带....”  
“你确定你不用去？”  
“不用，快去拿！”  
“好好好，我去拿总可以吧。”

那一次秦瑞成不熟练的包扎还被程修狠狠的嫌弃了一顿。

“你这扎的是什么？”  
“蝴蝶结啊，怎么了？”  
“真丑。”  
“....哼！”

有了第一次就有第二次更有了后面，秦瑞成已经对程修满身是血的样子见怪不怪了，上药包扎一步到位，被程修嫌弃的蝴蝶结每一次都派上了用场。  
秦瑞成在程修内心变得很重要，男人有着一种神奇的魔力，有他在身边总是会感觉到安心。

“嗯啊....给我....我要....嗯”男人的呻吟声吧程修拉回了现实。

但是秦瑞成  
他也许  
根本  
对同性  
说不定....

放开身下人的手，程修本想一个手刀把人打昏，刚准备这么做却被男人一把抓住手，直接拉下摸到了男人裤子背后，男人的裤子早已经有些潮湿。

“求你了....远川...摸摸我....嗯呜...”因为无法释放快感，逼得秦瑞成又开始抽泣起来。

远川？  
他是在叫周远川  
他跟周远川果然是做了

秦瑞成确实是在周远川的车上找到了，期间发生了什么事，不用想也清楚，男人脖子胸前的吻痕，还有车里未散去那股麝香味。

程修当发现秦瑞成消失在自己的视线那一刻，他自己不敢相信自己有多着急。  
原来男人早已在自己心有了位置。

被性欲折磨疯的秦瑞成已经等不了程修了，他自己使劲扯下自己的裤子，男人修长的双腿打开在等着人进入。

程修这边也在内心中各种煎熬，自己下身挺立的欲望叫嚣的想要进入男人。

不行  
不能  
不可以

程修在这边挣扎着，秦瑞成被性欲折磨脸都憋红了，他开始急切的拉扯程修的腰带。  
“秦瑞成你....”  
“嗯嗯....求...帮我....”

程修叹了一口气，俯下身一手摁住男人的双手，捏起男人下颌撬开嘴唇吻了下去。  
毫无章法的吻带着一种原始的侵略性在男人嘴里肆意侵犯着。  
见身下人身体开始变软，又松开摁住人的手，手指一根一根试探的进入男人的后穴，一进入穴肉就紧紧把程修的手指紧紧包裹着，贪婪的吮吸着不让他抽出。

“唔！嗯....啊...”总算有什么可以填补秦瑞成后面的空虚了，男人满足的叹了一口气开始扭动着身躯想要更多。

后穴里有着残留的精液，靠着这些精液顺畅的进入深处，找到了柔软那一点按了几下。

“嗯嗯啊啊啊....”那种酥麻的快感又一次涌入全身。

程修解下了自己的风衣又解下了自己身上的各种武器，如果秦瑞成现在清醒着肯定会惊讶不已。  
看着躺在自己身下陷入情欲的男人，这是一具完美的身体，肌肉虽然没有程修的多，但足以让周边人羡慕妒忌了，秦瑞成还有一双比例完美的长腿，现在正紧紧缠绕自己的腰部，正如简白悠说的，这具躯体，就像一件艺术品想要收藏起来。

把秦瑞成拉起手臂穿过男人的腋下将他搂入怀，男人靠在程修的胸口身下还含着程修的手指，程修一边抽动着自己的手指，一边抚慰着男人的欲望，自己的欲望隔着裤子定在男人的屁股上。

“嗯嗯.....啊啊啊啊....”不到一会儿秦瑞成又一次射出，稀薄的精水沾染到了程修手和衬衣上。

全部发泄出后的秦瑞成显得有些迷蒙还有些茫然，他从程修胸前抬起脸看了看对方。

“程修？.....我....”秦瑞成感觉后颈一痛，就人事不知了。

看着秦瑞成在自己怀里昏过去，程修无视自己还未解决的欲望，打算抱起秦瑞成去浴室帮他清理。

“啪啪”鼓掌声从程修背后响起，程修下意识举起了放在一旁的手枪。  
一转身就看到简白悠站在门口阴晴不定的看着他。

“少爷....”  
“我是不是打扰到你们了？”

另外一边  
梁季泽一脸玩味的看着宋祁言，似笑非笑的表情也不说话。

“梁先生。”  
“宋导这么晚了，来找我有什么事？”  
“梁先生我们之前是有约定....”  
“约定？我可不记得和宋导有什么约定。”  
面对眼前的人，宋祁言可以百分百确定这个人不是上次和自己说话的里人格梁季泽。  
他换了一个口气又：“秦瑞成在哪？”  
“秦瑞成？他若要在我这的话，我可能还不方便来见你，宋导。”梁季泽点了一支烟看着宋祁言。

秦瑞成离开的时候手机并没有拿，现在已经是深夜了，周远川担心男人的身体状况，便叫来了保护自己的国家保卫队的人  
国家保卫队队长-张晓东有点纳闷，他原以为周远川叫自己来处理什么重要事，结果来了之后。

“张队长，我要你帮我找一个人。”  
“人？”  
“嗯，他大概长的是这样....”  
周远川把秦瑞成的长相全部都向张晓东说了一遍。  
“记住了吗？”  
“记住了，能问下周教授这人和您有什么关系吗？”  
“没有任何关系。”  
“啊？”  
“我想见他。”周远川说到这里笑了，“最好现在找到他，以他现在的身体状况肯定走不远。”  
“是。”张晓东向周远川敬了礼，就领命离开了。

秦瑞成  
我想再确定一下  
如果是真的....也许...

这一边，梁季泽像是没事一样和宋祁言交代了整件事。

“梁季泽，你居然对他下药！”  
“呵，那又怎么样？那药我可是特地托人从国外定制的好东西。”顿了一下，“专门用来抓我的宝贝。”  
“梁先生你会后悔的。”  
“后悔？宋导上一次的计划难道和我这次有什么不同？说的好像那次之后他就能接受你？”  
“我跟你不一样。”宋祁言想到这阵子和男人在一起的时间，秦瑞成并没有对他有任何拒绝或者厌恶的表情。  
“先拿下身体属于我，心也会慢慢的爱上我。”  
“呵，你不可理喻！”宋祁言觉得自己和这人没法有更深的交流。  
“既然不可理喻，那宋导请回吧。”  
梁季泽下了逐客令，“好心的跟宋导说一下，人在周远川那里。”  
“周远川，如此那真是谢谢梁先生的消息了。” 宋祁言在梁季泽下逐客令前就打算走了。

看着宋祁言离开，梁季泽掐灭手中没吸几口的烟，使劲把烟头掐了几下。

周远川  
宋祁言  
哼……

越来越多人碰了自己的宝贝，要赶快实行计划才行。

至于你……  
梁季泽走到房间的落地镜前，眼睛冷森森的对着镜子里一脸我就知道会这样的谢知。

“你的宝贝要被抢走了，而且不止一个。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“要不要我们一起合作？”  
“你觉得我会相信你吗？”  
“为什么不能？你是我，我是你。”  
“你和宋祁言的上次的对话我还是有印象的，还有那个女孩你……”  
“梁季泽，乔桥不是你该碰的，今晚宴会上的事我还没跟你算。”谢知的声音突然转变了。  
“呵呵你想跟我算新账？你喜欢的那个女人我没有兴趣。”  
梁季泽单方面结束了他和谢知对话，却不知在内心世界里的谢知有了新的打算。  
“梁季泽，早晚有一天我会把你整个人格消灭了就会跟他们一样，至于秦瑞成……”谢知的原本凶狠的目光突然变得有些算计，“秦瑞成会是我的，乔桥也是我的。”

简白悠阴晴不定从宿舍门口走了过来，看着昏迷在程修怀里的秦瑞成，他像是什么事也没发生的坐在另外一张单人沙发上，目光从进来就一直在盯着秦瑞成的身体。

“少爷....我...”  
程修想要解释，但是眼下他并没有太大的重手打昏自己怀里的男人，秦瑞成随时都会醒来，再就是秦瑞成的衣服几乎在刚才的挣扎脱的七七八八，基本全裸靠在程修身上，今晚WAWA的全部艺人，工作人员都去参加年会了，不会有人回来，但程修下意识觉得不能再让别人看到男人这完美的身体。

“呀真是抱歉，我是不是打扰你们的好事了吧？”简白悠根本没有理睬程修，直白的目光打量着眼前昏迷的男人，甚至走近观察起来。  
“不是这样的。”  
“嘘....我能理解，原来程修你喜欢秦瑞成。”简白悠一边说一边饶有兴趣，手摸上秦瑞成的身体，揉捏了两下男人红肿的乳首，向下游走到了结实饱满的腹肌，到了身下尺寸可观的欲望，每一处都很完美。  
简白悠伸出两根手指探入了秦瑞成身后的小穴，刚进入就小穴下意识紧紧含住。

“唔....”昏睡中的秦瑞成感觉到自己被侵犯，他皱着眉身体不由自主扭动起来想逃避侵犯。  
秦瑞成在煎熬，连带着抱着他的程修表情也不是很好，程修眼睁睁看着简白悠各种玩弄着男人的身体，男人现在被弄一直在下意识逃离，已经完全贴近程修怀里双手也死死的不放。

这让简白悠越加有兴趣，他一用力就把秦瑞成从程修怀里拉出，抱进自己怀里。  
大概感觉不对劲，昏迷中的秦瑞成又皱着眉头想推开这个陌生的身体，却又被简白悠抓住了手，按着肩膀来了一个炙热的吻。

“嗯嗯....别....嗯....”秦瑞成今晚已经被折腾的累极了，被简白悠吻完就下意识开始求饶。  
声音软软糯糯的，跟平时的秦瑞成完全不一样。

“嗯我似乎懂了。”简白悠拍了拍怀里人的后背，不到一分钟秦瑞成就累极又昏睡了过去。  
“程修...”见男人睡了，简白悠才抬起头看向坐在对面的人。  
“是。”  
“去我房间浴室，准备热水。”  
“少爷？”  
“快去。”  
“是。”

程修从来没见过简白悠会好心的哄一个人在他怀里睡觉，他开始有些不安。

把秦瑞成清理一番抱上床，简白悠看了一眼又走出自己房间。  
程修早已经站在客厅等着简白悠，看着简白悠不甚在意往刚才的沙发上一靠，就立马跪在了人面前。  
“说吧。”  
程修跪在地上，把今晚一切的事都和简白悠说了。  
简白悠舒服的靠在沙发上，稍稍斜着身体眯着眼看着跪在地上的人。  
“所以你失去了你该盯着的目标转而去找秦瑞成了吗？”  
“是，请责罚程修没能好好完成少爷给的命令。”  
程修低着头等着简白悠的命令。  
“程修，去查查那个药。”  
“少爷？”  
“这让我想到了一些可以做的有趣事。”  
“少爷您...”  
“程修，这可是给你个将功赎罪的机会。”

和程修交代完，就打发人回房间了。  
简白悠也回到了自己的房间，看着埋在自己被窝里睡的一脸安静柔和的秦瑞成，简白悠勾起嘴角趴在床边准备守着男人的睡颜到天亮。

秦瑞成  
我开始对你有一丝兴趣  
突然好期待～

Tbc

这周更新正文两章，外加前传番外关于秦秦的第一次在哪里。  
谢谢大家看本文❤️  
01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了梁季泽和宋祁言的对话  
修改了简白悠对秦瑞成的态度


	8. 08

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
过度章节  
无车  
梁季泽和秦瑞成私设！  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

秦瑞成眨了眨眼，迟疑的知觉终于恢复了，躺在身下是柔软的床铺。  
但从房间摆设和装饰，这里并不是秦瑞成自己的房间。  
在足足的伸了一个懒腰后男人才打算起来，刚坐起身一股从身体体内胀痛和酸楚让他愣住了。

昨晚....  
我...  
梁季泽....不对  
不是他  
我遇到……  
周远川了……  
然后是……

“你醒了。”  
“呃？简白悠？！”  
秦瑞成抬起头就看到从门外走进来的简白悠。

“你感觉怎么样？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”  
简白悠走近，坐到床边的椅子。

“呃这里是？”秦瑞成环顾四周，有些茫然看着简白悠。  
“嗯我的房间，昨晚程修带你回来的时候你已经睡着了，没有的权限我们进不去你房间，所以只好让你来我这边了。”  
“啊！？”秦瑞成蹭的一下就站起来了，脚刚踩到地板秦瑞成感觉到一阵头晕，被坐在椅子上的简白悠一把扶住。  
“呃..抱歉。”  
“你的脸色很不好，再躺会吧。”说罢就想拉着男人再次躺下。  
“我没事呃...”  
“你真的没事？”  
“没...”秦瑞成甩了甩脑袋试图把那股头晕甩掉，他安慰似的拍了拍扶着他的人肩膀。

“对了，你说是程修带我回来的？”  
秦瑞成回想了脑里关于昨晚的记忆，确实有程修的但是剩下的他已经记不清了。  
“嗯，程修说他在回来的路上遇到你。”  
“啊？路上？呃...那他有没有看到周...”秦瑞成突然想到什么又不说了。

简白悠一边观察着男人的表情，一边眯着眼睛不知道在想些什么。  
昨晚程修只提到了在路上遇到秦瑞成的事，看来并没有说清全部。

“程修他在哪？”  
“嗯？你找他有事？”  
“哈哈，毕竟要谢谢他昨晚带我回来。”  
“这样啊，他出去了。”  
“啊？那我只能等他回来再去找他。”秦瑞成拍了拍自己的脑袋，“我先回房间了，真的谢谢你让我昨晚睡在你这边。”  
“不用客气。”  
“我先回去了。”秦瑞成看了看墙上的时钟，现在才早上七点，WAWA公司年会后都会给自家艺人们放一个星期的假，所以秦瑞成现在只想回房再去睡个回笼觉。  
拒绝了简白悠想邀请自己去吃早餐，从简白悠的房间的秦瑞成还没松一口气，就被身后一个人抱了满怀。  
“唔！”  
“瑞成哥～～～” 背后的人紧紧抱着男人的腰不放手。  
“一莲啊，起这么早啊。”  
“唔～我刚从外面回来，瑞成哥昨晚上都没找到你，你去哪了？”  
“啊我昨晚有点事先走了。”  
“唔～瑞成哥身上好暖和啊～”一莲使劲蹭了蹭男人的后背得出来的结果，借着身高差男孩把下巴压在秦瑞成肩膀上，刚想继续蹭却突然僵住了身体。  
因为他看到男人有些凌乱的衣领口里，半遮掩的吻痕，隐约可见衣领下面全是....。  
“一莲？”察觉趴在自己背后的人不动了，秦瑞成想转头看看是怎么回事。  
“瑞成哥....”  
“嗯？”  
“是不是其实你....”  
“秦瑞成”这时简白悠的房间门又打开了。  
“什么事？”

简白悠无视了男人的背后人那道要杀人的目光，对着秦瑞成微微一笑，手上把一件衣服递给男人。  
“你的外套忘记拿了。”  
“啊谢谢。”接过外套，秦瑞成拍了拍趴在自己背后的一莲让他下来，又把外套穿上了。  
“嗯？瑞成哥为什么要在室内穿外套？”  
“嗯...有点冷。”秦瑞成现在感觉头重脚轻，浑身感觉没有力气。“唔抱歉我先回房了，起这么早哈哈还是有点困，你们聊我先回去。”男人有些逃避似的离开了，又一次留下简白悠和一莲两人大眼对小眼瞪着对方，简白悠不打算和一莲说话转身就打算进房间。  
“喂！简白悠...你昨晚...”  
“嗯？”  
“你对瑞成哥做了什么？！”  
“呵呵，我说他在我房间安静的睡了一晚你信吗？”简白悠并没有回头，只是轻飘飘地说着。  
说完就关上了门，留一莲一个人在门外气呼呼。

“你！”

这一边，回到自己房间的秦瑞成，把外套一脱钻进被子里不过几秒就倒在床上睡着了。

秦瑞成睡的很不安，梦境里梁季泽的声音一直在响起，无论自己逃到哪都能听到那人的声音。

还有那个谢知，就是乔桥口中的兔子先生吧。  
可是那个语气和平时的梁季泽完全不一样。  
梦里除了梁季泽，还有周远川...昨晚...昨晚是自己缠上去的吧？周远川肯定很无奈碰到这样事，以后要怎么面对他才好。  
最后的梦境里，有人在叫自己‘成成’，是谁？只有父母才会叫的幼时名字...不...还有一个人，但是那个人是谁...已经记不得了。

秦瑞成幼时和父母并不住在现在的S市，秦瑞成的父母一手创立了瑞梵这个国内顶级珠宝品牌，每一天都忙忙碌碌，无暇照顾秦瑞成。

小时候的秦瑞成顽皮的很，经常到处跑让照顾他的保姆手忙脚乱。  
这一天，小秦瑞成好不容易把跟在自己后面的保姆甩掉，打算去之前自己发现的秘密基地玩一玩。  
结果就看到自己找到的地方却被一个比自己高出一个头的男生占据了。

“喂！这是我先发现的！”小秦瑞成很不开心。  
“.....”  
“你为什么不说话？”  
“....这是你的？”  
“哼！当然是我的！走开走开！”小孩儿想要把人推开，却发现根本推不动。  
“呵呵，这里又没写着你的名字，怎么会是你的？”

梁季泽本来心情很差，父母又在吵架，父亲在外面有了别的女人被自己母亲抓到了，两个人为了这个闹的不可开交，没有人敢上去劝架。  
梁季泽更不想去管这事，但是这两人的声音吵的他没有办法继续呆在屋子里，于是他就出来散心，不知不觉走到了这个小地方，还没坐稳就出来一个比自己矮的小男孩说这是他的地盘。

眼前这个小男孩鼓着腮帮子气鼓鼓的看着自己，梁季泽的心情莫名的开始变得愉悦起来。  
“这里...这里确实没有我的名字但....但是..是我发现的...”小秦瑞成发现自己根本说不过对方，有些急的想哭。  
“那就这样吧，我们一人一半。”看着小孩眼里憋着泪但仍不肯留下来，梁季泽觉得好玩。  
“唔....”

没有办法  
只能这样了

妥协后的两人各自坐在一边好一会儿，小秦瑞成憋不住了又开始问起。  
“你是谁啊？为什么会在这里？”  
“.....”  
“嗯？你怎么又不说话了。”

小秦瑞成心想  
对呀  
我自己还没介绍我自己  
妈妈说过要先介绍自己才是有礼貌的好孩子

“我叫成成，今年五岁。小哥哥你叫什么？”说完还伸出手。  
“梁季泽。”回握住小秦瑞成的手，小孩子的手肉乎乎软软的。  
“唔？梁季泽？”  
“嗯。”  
“你比我大，那就..”小孩一边比划着一边说：“泽哥哥好～”

那个笑容点亮了梁季泽的内心，驱散了他心中黑暗。

从那天起，梁季泽背后跟了一个跟屁虫，只要他一去到他们共同拥有的秘密基地，就会看到一个小小的身影在等着他。

“泽哥哥你来啦～”  
“嗯。”  
“泽哥哥陪我玩～”  
“嗯。”

渐渐的小孩的影子在梁季泽内心越来越有份量，占满了自己整个心。  
想永远守护这个笑容  
想永远陪在他身边

“想和泽哥哥永远在一起玩。”  
“那成成我们约定永远在一起好吗？”  
“好啊～”

可惜好景不长...

那天梁季泽还和以前一样在等着小孩来，但这一次他没有等到他。

成成  
你答应我的  
为什么不告而别？

成成....

谁？  
是谁？  
泽哥哥？....

一阵电话铃声打醒了秦瑞成，接起电话是WAWA前台告诉男人有一个快递是给他的，要他亲自下来取。  
秦瑞成刚从床上爬起，就感觉自己的头晕似乎更严重了，他把这一切都当作没休息好，  
整理下衣服就下楼去取快递。

坐专梯下了楼，就看见一个和程修身材不分上下的男人站在那边等自己，只见男人看到他，手捧着一个盒子向秦瑞成走来。

“您就是秦瑞成先生吗？”  
“你是？”  
“周教授叫我把这个转交给您。”  
“周教授？周远川？”  
“是的，周远川教授。”  
“他有东西交给我？”男人惊讶中提高了声音，发现周围的人都在看他又轻咳低声：“咳，那个谢谢你了，那他人？”  
“抱歉，周教授说他有事暂时不能回来。”  
“这样。”

张晓东从刚秦瑞成出电梯就开始打量起他，眼前的人跟之前周教授昨晚和自己描述要找的人基本一样。

“周教授真是对不起，您要找的人我已经派人在这周围找都没有发现他。”  
“辛苦你了，看来我真是小看他了。”  
“呃？”  
周远川没有说话，只是忙着在自己手机在上面啪嗒啪嗒找些什么，本来神情还有些严肃但是越到后面表情变得轻松许多。  
“原来如此....居然是被他带走吗？”周远川喃喃自语的看着手机屏幕出神。  
“周教授？”  
“张队长，不好意思我需要你再帮我一件事”  
“您说。”  
周远川从自己的车子里取出一个小盒子还有一张纸条递给了张晓东。  
“明早请去纸条上的地址把这个盒子交给一个叫秦瑞成的男人，他就是我刚和你描述要找的那人。记住，这个盒子一定亲自给他。”  
“是，周教授。”  
“另外替我转告他‘等我’这两个字。”

张晓东把这两个字原封不动转给了秦瑞成听。

等我？？  
等他干什么？  
难道昨晚...

虽然秦瑞成昨晚的记忆有些不清楚，但他还是能记得自己是怎么缠上了周远川。

他是不是想让我负责任啊？？？

张晓东看着眼前的人脸上的表情各种变，一会儿皱眉一会儿撇嘴。

他这是怎么了？  
周教授这两字说了哪里不对？

“那个...”张晓东刚想打断男人的思考就看到一个人向他们走来。  
“秦瑞成？”  
“宋祁言？！”

宋祁言昨晚上和梁季泽不欢而散后，他就去联系周远川的负责人，由于周远川的身份特殊根本无法联系上，宋祁言担心秦瑞成一晚上没睡大清早赶回公司打算向上级领导报告这件事，刚走进来就看到自己心念的人就站在自己面前和另外一个不认识的人在说话。  
压下内心那份激动，宋祁言看了看站在男人旁边的人：“这位是？”  
“呃你好，我...”  
“啊啊，他只是快递员而已，那个谢谢你了。”男人打断了张晓东的话。  
“不客气，我先走了。”  
“秦瑞成...你昨晚还...”  
“没事！什么事也没！”逃避似的坐回了电梯，发现宋祁言也追了上来。  
尽量无视对方的秦瑞成打开了那个盒子里面，居然是他的手机。

原来我的手机掉在周远川那里。

电梯到了十楼

秦瑞成前脚从电梯刚踏出一步眼前突然一黑，差点滑倒被站在后面宋祁言一把扶住。  
因为是急匆匆地从楼上下来，男人只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，空调温度已经调的很高，但秦瑞成还是感觉冷，身体不由自主在打颤。  
“你怎么了？”宋祁言察觉有些不一样本以为男人是因为生气在颤抖却发现男人的体温有些不正常，他把人翻过来摸上了男人的额头，烫人温度从额头传达到自己的手心。  
“瑞成...”  
“怎么..怎么了....？”  
“你在发烧。”  
“发烧？”脸色被烧的通红的男人歪着脑袋看着宋祁言。

作为前身也是WAWA公司的演员，宋祁言也有一套属于自己的房间。  
刚把人扶上床躺下，准备去给男人找退烧药被秦瑞成抓住了手。

“你先松手我去帮你找退烧药。”  
“别..走...”发烧的男人一脸脆弱抓着宋祁言的手不放。  
“我一会儿就回来。”察觉到男人的不安，宋祁言坐在床旁，安抚似的在男人的额头上烙下一吻。  
“不...宋祁言！我....”秦瑞成挣扎的坐起身，歪着头迷糊糊对着宋祁言：“我...我发现我有点喜欢上你这个混蛋了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你不信？”  
似乎不满对方愣住的表情，秦瑞成一把扯住宋祁言颈下系的领带，让他的脸贴近自己并吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
“唔....”被男人抢先拿下主导权，宋祁言只是短暂愣住之后就把主导权抢回，自己的舌头卷起对方的舌头拉进自己嘴里与其共舞着。  
这一吻结束后，两人都气喘嘘嘘。  
“宋祁言。”  
“嗯？”  
秦瑞成一把抱住人，在宋祁言耳边命令：“趁我没后悔，抱我。”  
“这可是你说的，秦瑞成。”

Tbc

其实我想拉灯，但是怎么可能啊哈哈哈。  
这阵子我也开始追原文了，发现原文太太对宋导很爱，应该是正宫了吧哈哈哈。  
再次声明啊这文就大家看看就好，除了ao3以外请不要发到任何地方上，更不要发给不喜欢乙女腐的朋友们。  
这周只更新两篇，因为我有定制车要码。  
下周圣诞更番外6p剧情  
谢谢大家看本文❤️

01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了简白悠和秦瑞成的对话  
修改了宋祁言和秦瑞成的对话


	9. 09

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
宋祁言x秦瑞成 车  
发烧play  
私设一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

躺倒在床上两人紧紧抱在一起，双方咬上了彼此的嘴唇不肯认输，直到男人坚持不下去向后闪避，宋祁言趁机压了上去，不容抗拒的侵入男人的唇齿间。  
秦瑞成稍微一愣但立刻放松，任由对方的舌头长驱直入。  
宋祁言很开心秦瑞成对自己的反应，他有些忘形的纠缠着男人的舌，侵占着他口腔的每个角落，这个吻持续了很久，直到秦瑞成感觉有些窒息，宋祁言才肯放过男人。  
“呼呼.....”  
“你还好吧？”宋祁言一边吻着男人的脖颈，在上面留下自己的印记，一边将手从敞开的领口探入，很轻易的就找到胸前那个小巧的突起，使得刚平稳呼吸的男人再次沉重起来。  
解下剩下的扣子，秦瑞成的胸膛就这么暴露在宋祁言眼前，露出了之前情事留下来的吻痕，宋祁言没说话只是眼神一暗，他轻舔着男人精巧的锁骨，手已经开始准备向下移到男人的大腿处。  
在自己失去自己理智前，他决定再问秦瑞成一次。

“秦瑞成，你还有时间可以阻止我，不然...唔！”  
“宋祁言你怎么这么能唠叨！”

秦瑞成不耐烦的再一次吻回对方，以阻止他接下来要说的话。  
大概是发烧的关系，秦瑞成感觉自己胸膛上传来了冰凉的触感，让他忍不住想要更多蹭了上去。  
突然男人感觉下身骤然一凉，自己的裤子连带内裤就这么被对方扯到脚边，让秦瑞成打了一个冷颤。  
经过前几次不太美好的经历，秦瑞成内心突然有些不安，他开始紧张的咬了咬自己的嘴唇。  
宋祁言注意到了男人的小动作，安抚似的吻了吻男人的鼻尖。  
宋祁言的手指向下移沿着大腿内侧缓缓上移，在男人欲望根部停了下来，带着一点故意行为，灵巧的抚弄着男人大腿内侧敏感的肌肤。  
“嗯.....痒.....”秦瑞成有些怕痒下意识想合拢双腿，却被宋祁言强行翻过身让男人背对着自己，他掰开了秦瑞成的双臀，用拇指试探着进入。  
“唔！”干涩的内壁阻止着入侵的异物进更深处，宋祁言抽出手指起身向床头柜的抽屉翻找着。  
半分钟的时间，宋祁言翻遍抽屉也没找到他想找的东西-润滑剂。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有，只是找不到一样重要的东西。”宋祁言见秦瑞成转头看着自己，忽然他又想到了一个办法，“瑞成愿意帮我吗？”  
“呃？怎么帮？”  
“很简单。”宋祁言再一次躺下，让秦瑞成背对着自己，“你只需要张开嘴就可以了。”  
“啊？”

宋祁言勾起唇角，手指移上了男人的嘴角，就在秦瑞成那句‘啊？’的一声，他伸出两指进入男人的口里，唾液浸湿了宋祁言的手指。  
“唔！宋...唔唔....”背后的人故意似的玩弄着秦瑞成的舌头，来不及咽下唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，看上去十分淫靡。  
等到宋祁言玩够之后，人又一次把刚被唾液浸湿的双指探入了男人背后的小穴。  
“嗯...！”这一次有了唾液的润滑，顺利的挤进。手指在秦瑞成紧致温热的内壁里快速抽插几下，随即又加了一根进去。  
秦瑞成的呼吸越来越乱，他的前端的欲望也悄然的挺立起来。  
“你的身体里面好热。”  
“闭..闭嘴别说了。”男人像是害羞似的捂住了自己的脸，从背后还可以看到秦瑞成微红的耳尖。  
“好，我不说。”宋祁言低声笑了，低沉的声音让秦瑞成一阵晃神，“我用做。”  
宋祁言三根手指在小穴内仍未餍足地停止抽插，在内部一寸一寸按压试探着，终于摸到那处能让秦瑞成呻吟出声的那一点，他满意的抽出了三根手指，将自己早已经勃起的欲望一挺满满的抽送进去。  
宋祁言的欲望自然是比手指还粗大许多，一开始的异物感很强烈，秦瑞成强忍着不适，双手紧抓着身下床单，宋祁言又安抚似的几个轻吻落在男人的后背上。  
“放松。”  
“唔...你说的倒轻松唔嗯....”  
宋祁言见男人紧绷着身体一直不肯放松，他伸出手握住了秦瑞成半挺立的欲望，上上下下套弄着。  
“嗯....”秦瑞成不由自主的闷哼了一声，脸上的红晕越来越深。  
男人的体温整体都很偏高，沉重的呼吸声告诉宋祁言，男人已经陷入情欲中。  
他再一次试着进入把自己送进秦瑞成体内，接着快速的抽送起来。  
随着抽插的频率越来越快，宋祁言趁势往方才手指所触碰到点上反复碾转。  
“啊啊....嗯....”宋祁言一边抱住男人的腰，一边握住男人的欲望随着自己抽动速度套弄着。  
囊袋挤压着臀部感受到那种快感，让宋祁言满意的发出叹息的声音。  
“嗯嗯.....”秦瑞成把身体靠在了背后人的怀里，已经尝到快感的男人不自觉的磨蹭着背后人的欲望，想要更多。  
宋祁言一下子把人整个翻过来，让两人面对面地相对着。  
他抬起手托高了秦瑞成的臀部，让男人一条腿缠在自己的侧腰上，继续这个姿势一下一下在男人的小穴里顶弄着。  
秦瑞成被体内的越来越激烈的快感弄的失神，脚趾头都被刺激得蜷缩起来，双手紧紧的环绕着宋祁言的背部。  
宋祁言凑近吻上了秦瑞成的嘴角，两人又一次在双方唇齿间交战着。  
宋祁言故意似的往秦瑞成的体内的敏感点顶弄试探，这就导致男人的身体就会不自觉的也跟着向前，脊柱被快感绷成了一条完美的曲线，唇齿间又一次被对方抢先攻陷，被宋祁言轻易的顶开进入。  
马上到临界点了，宋祁言握着男人的欲望不让他提前释放出。  
秦瑞成难耐的捏了一把宋祁言，呻吟声都隐约着带有几分哭腔，对方却置若罔闻，啃咬起秦瑞成的乳首。  
“嗯....嗯....放开.....”  
宋祁言下身疯狂的进出男人的小穴，享受着秦瑞成的内壁即将来临高潮的紧紧吸弄快感。  
随着一阵白光乍现，两人双双释放而出，宋祁言抽出自己的疲软的欲望，二人精疲力竭地躺在了床上。  
秦瑞成感觉浑身上下就跟从水里捞出来一样，黏湿触感让他整个人很不舒服。  
他想挣开宋祁言的怀抱，却被人更用力按压在怀里。  
宋祁言吻了吻对方的脸颊，接着又去追寻男人的唇，有一下没一下的舔弄着秦瑞成色泽饱满的唇珠上。  
“唔...放开...我想去清理一下..”男人不满的哼哼着，抬手扭头想推开宋祁言的吻，却被对方一口含住了自己耳垂。  
“再让我抱一会儿。”宋祁言含住秦瑞成的耳垂，忽然想到了什么：“刚刚那话，瑞成能再说一遍那句话给我听好吗？”  
“什么话？我刚说什么了？”  
“那一句，你是有多喜欢我？”宋祁言诱哄的在秦瑞成耳边低声。  
“我有说过这样的话吗？不可能。”秦瑞成把头偏了偏，转个身背对着对方，不让他再继续折腾自己的耳朵。  
“看来瑞成记忆不太好啊。”宋祁言不老实的手揉捏着秦瑞成的腰腹，顺着后背划入臀缝，自己又一次挺立的欲望顶在秦瑞成的屁股上。  
“我靠！宋祁言你发情期啊？！”秦瑞成被顶的难受。  
“你说呢？你摸摸看。”宋祁言扯过男人的手覆在自己的手上。  
“我才不摸，走开！”秦瑞成一脸嫌弃想把自己的手扯回来。  
“说是这样说，可是你这里可不是这么想的。”手指探入男人的后穴里，刚做过的后入就着刚宋祁言在男人体内释放的精液，很轻易地进入深处。  
内壁湿滑液体沾满了宋祁言的手指，湿漉漉的手指在里面进进出出模仿着交合的动作。  
“你体内的温度真的很热。”  
“唔！....你....啊嗯....”秦瑞成的身体又一次随着宋祁言的动作变得兴奋起来，释放过的欲望又有抬头的趋势。  
“所以再说一次那句话给我听。”宋祁言抽出自己的手指，将自己滚烫的欲望贴在秦瑞成臀部，在臀缝间摩擦着。  
“嗯嗯....宋祁言我现在很不喜欢你啊...你！”  
“说错了。”宋祁言坐起身一把扯过秦瑞成，随即对准男人小穴，猛的挺身进入。  
“啊啊...你...慢点唔...”秦瑞成被迫跨坐在宋祁言怀里，还未等他说完话就被对方捏着下巴亲了上来。  
在男人挣扎张开嘴时，舌头窜进去舔舐着秦瑞成的口腔，贪婪的夺取着人嘴里的空气。  
“唔唔....”过了几秒，宋祁言才放开了秦瑞成，下身的动作越来越快了。  
在秦瑞成又一次感觉高潮要来的时候，宋祁言停下了所有的动作。  
“你呜...这个混蛋..为什么要停下来...嗯...”  
“我想听那句话。”  
“我...嗯你呜....宋祁言....我有点喜欢上你了！可以了吧！”秦瑞成想快点摆脱这种折磨，放弃似的喊出来。  
“我也是。”宋祁言满意的又一次把秦瑞成压倒在床上，将男人的修长的双腿高高架起快速的抽动起来。  
“嗯嗯啊啊”秦瑞成被宋祁言的抽插干到呻吟不止，这一次自己没有任何被触碰的欲望在小腹上颤抖着高潮了，射出了不算很浓的精液。  
宋祁言也在秦瑞成因为高潮急剧收缩抽搐的后穴里猛烈抽插了几下也射了出来。  
“嗯....”这下真的没力气了，两次的高潮让秦瑞成体力又一次透支。  
释放后没多久，秦瑞成眼前的事物开始变得模糊，头一歪睡着了。

“瑞成？”宋祁言起身轻轻的拍了拍秦瑞成睡过去脸庞，把手放在男人的额头上试了试温度，松了口气：“还好温度有些降了。”  
套上衣服把人抱起来去了浴室清理了一番，又换上了自己放在休息室的备用睡衣，刚要拉过被子替男人盖上，想起刚清理的时候看到男人的后穴有些红肿，宋祁言无言的紧紧握住自己的手好一会儿才给秦瑞辰盖好被子出了房间  
宋祁言出去了一阵才回来，躺在床上的人还在熟睡中。  
小心翼翼揭开男人的被子，褪下了秦瑞成的睡裤让他的头在靠在自己腿上。  
秦瑞成赤裸着下身安静的趴在男人大腿上，宋祁言深呼吸几下，将手中药膏挤出均匀的涂抹在红肿的穴口处。  
“唔...嗯”秦瑞成闷哼一声，下意识想合拢腿不让人继续，被宋祁言按住继续上药。  
好不容易上完药帮男人整理好衣服，宋祁言才松了口气想起身准备去厨房煮点粥，以防待会儿男人醒来肚子饿。  
刚要起身衣服就被轻轻扯住，秦瑞成半睁着泛起水雾的眼睛呆呆的看着自己。  
“瑞成？”  
摸了摸秦瑞成还有些烫的脸颊，“睡吧。”  
宋祁言冰凉的手让秦瑞成下意识想贴着人的手掌就这么睡过去，他刚想调整一下姿势忽然僵住了。  
“唔...”男人不说话，看了一眼宋祁言之后又闭上了。转过身背对着宋祁言把被子盖过头顶，路在外面微红的耳朵暴露了男人现在的心情。  
“呵...”  
头顶上响起了宋祁言戏谑的笑声，秦瑞成恨不得把自己埋在被子里一辈子不出来。

这下真的清醒了，刚发生的一切事都是真的！  
不是梦....  
秦瑞成一直以为自己在梦境里，反正都在梦里了，那就放纵自己一次。

“瑞成...”  
“.....唔”  
“瑞成，快把被子拉下来，你还在生病这样不通气会更难受。”  
“宋祁言...”  
“？？”  
“你这个混蛋！”  
“呵呵呵...”  
“你还笑！”秦瑞成一下子拉开被子坐起身，生气瞪着宋祁言看。  
“好，我不笑，对不起。”宋祁言顺从的坐到了秦瑞成身边，又摸了摸他的脸。  
“既然醒了，把退烧药吃了吧。”  
“哼....”  
宋祁言服侍着秦瑞成把退烧药吃下去，又盯着他喝下一杯水。  
还没等秦瑞成说什么，就看着对方脱下外衣进床上把自己抱在怀里。

“我陪你睡一会儿。”  
“嗯....”秦瑞成本想拒绝被人揽着睡，但是体力的透支已经让他无暇再去管这些，反正也挺舒服的，蹭了蹭背后人的胸口秦瑞成又睡过去了。  
看着男人临睡前的小动作，揉了把秦瑞成的头发，替自己和男人盖好被子就睡过去了。

瑞成  
谢谢

Tbc

这周因为有额外定制文，只更新两章节。  
下周更新节日6p番外，没有正文因为我要思考一下后面怎么写。  
我才注意到我把简白悠写的太善良了（笑）要调整一下。  
再次谢谢大家喜欢❤️

01.13  
这里是后期修改的我，从本章到第九章会有偏大幅度修改，让大家看到这么错误真是很抱歉。  
修改了部分车的对话


	10. 10

已经第十章了，那就改一个新的前言

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

这一章主要内容  
过度章节  
无车

宋祁言醒来时，发现天已经黑了，没有拉严的窗帘透着几缕外面的夜色。  
躺在自己怀里男人还在沉沉的睡着，轻轻的将自己空出的那只手覆在对方额头上，上面的温度已经降下让宋祁言放下了心。  
他又轻轻的抽出被秦瑞成当作枕头的胳膊，俯身又吻了吻人的眼角，替秦瑞成掖好被子才穿上放在一边衣服走出房间。

看了看自己厨房里冰箱什么也没有，现在也没时间去买食材再回来做。  
想了想两人已经一天没有吃饭，还做了一顿体力活。  
宋祁言选择了打开手机叫了两份外卖，不到一会儿就送来了。  
把食物都拿出准备好，宋祁言才走回房间把秦瑞成叫起来。

“瑞成，醒醒先起来吃点饭。”轻轻晃了一下男人，却收到对方下意识转身蒙上被子继续睡。  
宋祁言只好再次上了床，将人整个揽在怀里，“瑞成，起床了。”  
“唔走开....想睡...”秦瑞成挣扎的想推开对方，很不耐烦的嘟囔着。  
宋祁言挑了挑眉看着男人百般不愿意起来，最后他俯身吻住男人的唇，直到对方无法呼吸用力拍打自己才肯放手。  
“咳咳...宋祁言你他妈要干什么？！咳咳！”男人的语气满是被叫醒后不满和烦躁。  
“先吃点东西再睡。”宋祁言无视了秦瑞成想杀人的眼神，继续顺毛。

秦瑞成很不情愿从男人怀里爬起，还未等他开门又被身后的人抱住。  
“不是你说要吃饭，又干什么？”  
“没事，吃饭吧待会儿还要吃药。”  
宋祁言自己也没想到，他终于等到这一刻，终于可以把心爱人牢牢的抱在怀里。

年会上那事之后，秦瑞成很担心乔桥，直到收到女孩的信息他才放下心。

「小乔，你终于肯我回我的短信了！」  
「对不起，秦秦。」  
「和我说什么对不起，一切都怪那个梁季泽！」  
「秦秦我很爱兔子先生，我也知道他在努力但是从那天开始他就没有联系我，我很担心也很害怕，我...我也不知道该怎么办，我只想现在静静。」  
「小乔...」  
「放心吧！我乔桥不会被这种事打败的！宋导跟我说年后他有一个很好剧本可以给我！」  
「哼，不要管他 ，小乔我带你出去玩玩散散心。」

最后秦瑞成决定包下S市的最有名的明华大酒店豪华套房定一晚，知道乔桥喜欢吃好吃的还把楼下五星级的自助餐包下让女孩选。

两人约好在WAWA总部大厅见面，秦瑞成趁着宋祁言要去上层开会，赶紧坐上专梯下来。  
结果他意外发现总部大厅被挂上各种浅色花朵和彩带。

秦瑞成找到乔桥的时候，发现她正在和一个工作人员说话。  
“今天是什么日子吗？”  
“不是的，听说待会儿有人要求婚呢。”  
乔桥听说过在WAWA的艺人里确实有过几对夫妻档，其中里面还有一对男男。

关于这个，WAWA公司总裁-齐擎文表示我们是一个很人性化的公司，非常鼓励我们公司员工互相配对，还可以借用公司的地点进行求婚，甚至申请夫妻房，还可以享有‘夫妻优先挑选权’，百分之百保证你们能在公司解决夫妻之间的性生活问题。

“小乔？走了你还要看到什么时候？”秦瑞成对这个丝毫没有任何兴趣，现在他只想带着女孩出去玩，再者他下来的时候已经引起自己的一小部分粉丝注意了，秦瑞成可不想把今天的时间白白浪费在公司里。  
“再等等，秦秦。”乔桥拉了拉男人，指了指大厅的装扮。“你看看，准备的这么用心，我都想看看什么样的人。”  
“这有什么好看？”秦瑞成虽然嘴上嫌弃，但心里不得不承认这个求婚的人确实有一套。  
突然，女孩兴奋的指着往门口，“秦秦你看，求婚的人是不是要来了？”  
乔桥又把头转回大厅中间，没有一个单独的女孩站在那里，大家都是旁观者站在周围。  
“真是奇怪了，被求婚的人怎么没有来？”  
虽然距离隔着有点远，以秦瑞成高挑身高，还是能看到从门口进来的人，他还能看到这个人从进来就直直往自己这个方向走来。

人走近，原来是周远川。  
他穿了一身白色的西装，从一进大厅开始，就攫住了所有人的目光。  
秦瑞成突然升腾起一种很不好的预感，他想拉起身后早就沉迷在周远川美色的乔桥走。  
“瑞成。”  
“远川？”  
被周远川叫住了，秦瑞成只好假装打量了一下人一下，“这么巧啊，你是来当伴郎的吗？”  
周远川没有说话，只是抿着嘴微笑的看着男人，看的秦瑞成有些发毛。

周远川？

站在秦瑞成背后的乔桥也在偷偷看着男人，这就是WAWA今年压过秦秦的黑马吗？长得真帅啊。  
见周远川不回答，秦瑞成只好：“不是当伴郎？那你是来求婚的？”  
“对，我是来求婚的。”

秦瑞成不好的预感突然变得更大了。

周远川说这句话的声音虽然不大，但站在他们周围的人都听到了，都开始沸腾起来。

“周周要求婚？天啊是哪一个女人这么幸运啊！”  
“呜呜呜，周周有主了。”  
“哭什么，我们还有秦秦啊，不过躲在秦秦后面那个女人是谁啊？！”  
“就是，从刚刚就跟着秦秦，秦秦还对她那么温柔。真是羡慕妒忌恨！”

周远川也不管周围人的声音越来越大，他走到秦瑞成面前，然后单膝跪在地上，仰着头看着男人，轻声问道：“你愿意嫁给我吗？瑞成。”

“啊？？你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我不开玩笑，我是认真的。”

这句话刚说完，周围的人群更是炸了。

“什么？！周周在和秦秦求婚？！”  
“我的天啊！他们什么时候在一起的？！”  
“呜呜呜，我失恋了，今天我的两个男神居然在一起了。”

不光是旁观的人，连站在秦瑞成的身后的乔桥也已经在原地石化了。

秦秦和周远川？？？  
啊？？？？  
那我家宋导怎么办啊？！

乔桥觉得自己好像站错CP了

“远川...”秦瑞成沉默了几分钟，闭了闭眼勉强让自己脑袋能继续运转。  
“很抱歉，我不能答应你。”男人想把周远川扶起来，但是他依然不愿意起来。  
“为什么？我是哪一部分算错了吗？”周远川开始喃喃自语着，“参考了以前在这里求婚所做的装扮，用了你喜欢的颜色，还是说你不喜欢我什么地方，我可以马上改。”  
“呃....”秦瑞成有些愣住，他和周远川虽然不是第一天认识，但也没有熟悉可以勾肩搭背那种。  
唯独一次，就那一次...

“瑞成，你愿意嫁给我吗？”周远川不愿意放弃，又轻声问了一遍。  
“对不起，不能。”  
“我知道了。”周远川本来还想说什么，但最后他还是哽在喉咙里，没有说出来。

周围看热闹的人都已经炸了，从一开始我的男神要求婚，到求婚对象居然另外一位男神后，现在是男神居然拒绝男神的求婚。  
有好事的人已经悄悄把这段分成好几段偷传上了WAWA圈，导致整个WAWA圈所有人都炸开了。

“小乔，你还在看什么，走啊。”秦瑞成向站在一旁发愣的女孩挥了挥手。  
“啊？可是周先生怎么办？他...”乔桥有些不忍看着仍然单膝盖跪在原地的周远川。  
“是因为她吗？”周远川的目光突然冷冷的看向乔桥，吓得女孩抖了几下。  
“才不是，她是我的朋友。”秦瑞成很无奈。  
“朋友吗？.....”

秦瑞成很生气，他努力控制好自己的面部表情让自己看起来不是那么生气，“周远川，你不要太过分！你到底想怎么样？！”  
此时的周远川正坐在秦瑞成准备好的豪华套房沙发上陪乔桥玩游戏，此时的乔桥已经一脸崇拜的表情看着周远川。

“秦秦不要这样嘛，周先生玩游戏真的好厉害，再说他今天心情不太好，你就算给他点补偿？”

叛徒！

秦瑞成默默的把女孩划到了叛徒那一边，如果目光可以杀人，周远川大概已经死了好几回了。

已经不能指望这个已经叛变去敌军的女孩了，就在一个小时前秦瑞成拒绝了周远川的求婚，正当他以为周远川应该会默默找个角落蹲着疗伤。  
他忘了，他忘了还有个人在自己身后。  
乔桥最受不了的就是一个长得好看的男人站在自己面前眼角微红似乎还含着泪，一脸可怜兮兮委屈的看着自己，乔桥觉得不管怎么样也不能把周远川丢在那边不管，于是就有现在这一幕，让周远川加入他们一块来玩。

秦瑞成刚想说什么突然自己手机响起来，看了一眼手机屏幕上的名字。

“我去隔壁接个电话。”

走到了隔壁的房间，秦瑞成接起了电话。  
“你终于想起接我的电话了？”一个好听的女人声音从电话那一头响起。  
“怎么会，我这不是接起来了吗？妈。”  
“哼，我以为你已经忘了还有个家了。”  
“我哪敢啊。”  
“很好，下周回来一趟，我和你爸有事要跟你说。”  
“又是相亲？妈我都跟你说了我自己的事我...”  
“自己做主？你已经不小了，再说这次不是说相亲总之你先回来再说。”  
“不是相亲，那好办哈哈哈。”

秦瑞成又和秦母聊了几句，才挂断电话。  
他从隔壁走回刚两人在的房间，却发现沙发上只剩下周远川一人坐在那边。  
“小乔呢？”  
“她下楼去吃东西了。”  
“这样啊，那你也一块下去吃吧。”  
秦瑞成准备越过沙发也跟着下去，却被沙发上的人一把拉住手。

“瑞成....”  
“怎么了？”  
“今天是我太冲动，我想向你道歉。”  
“呃这没什么啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么？”  
“我能问瑞成为什么要拒绝我吗？”

周远川把哽在喉咙里没说出的话又说出来，他很想知道自己到底哪一步没有算对。

秦瑞成见周远川怎么也不肯松手，他只好也坐到了人旁边。

“为什么？呃你知道的，人总是需要多次尝试才能有结果。”  
“尝试吗？原来是这样……”周远川见男人坐下了，他收回了拉住秦瑞成的手，“我确实应该再尝试多几次，一次就得出结论，太不严谨了。”  
“对对对，你明白就好。”秦瑞成点头，“我觉得至少得尝试三次，不五次才能有结果。”  
“五次吗？....”周远川突然不说话，开始若有所思的想着什么。  
“你慢慢想吧，我也下去吃...啊！你干什么？！”  
秦瑞成刚想站起来，被周远川一把扑倒按在了沙发上，双手也被他抓住拉到头顶上。

“既然是五次，我会替你计数的，希望瑞成你也能撑到第五次。”  
“？？？！”

秦瑞成觉得周远川早就挖好坑让自己跳进去

卧槽

周远川  
我@!#$%^&*(!@#$%^^&*()

与此同时，在WAWA上层领导会议。

“去年销量总比达到了…”

策划部总监在台上口若悬河地分析着去年销量报告，台下坐在最前面的是WAWA总裁齐擎文，在他旁边是宋祁言。

宋祁言本来在全神贯注的听着台上的策划总监讲话，知道旁边有人轻轻的推了他一下。

“祁言，你看我们在上面开会，楼下大厅居然又有人在求婚。”  
见宋祁言不搭理他，齐擎文只好继续刷着WAWA圈。  
“哇不得了，居然是周远川在求婚，那他求婚的对象是…。”齐擎文说到一半不说了，宋祁言本来不想听但是对方居然突然吊胃口不说下去。  
“是谁？”  
“这个……你自己看吧。”  
齐擎文摆摆手，收起了自己的手机不让宋祁言看。

“至于今年我们预测了今年的销量应该会到……”

策划总监忽然说不下去了，因为他看到宋祁言忽然把手里的铅笔掰断了。

“呃宋宋宋导？有什么问题吗？”  
策划总监被吓得汗哗哗的往下淌，脑子里飞速地过着自己刚才讲的话到底哪出错了。

宋祁言的脸色可以说非常难看，无奈之下策划总监只能向他隔壁的齐擎文发出求救信号。

“祁言你怎么了？”  
“没事，继续。”

宋祁言整理好自己的情绪，又变回了平时那个冷漠面孔。

如果注意看，就会看到宋祁言的手机在会议桌上亮着。  
手机屏幕上是WAWA圈，上面只有一条信息。  
‘周远川向秦瑞成求婚惨遭拒绝！’

TBC

久违第十章啊  
对不起各位了  
我这次重新把剧情认认真真看了一遍  
还做了笔记  
之后就恢复更新  
很对不起期待简白悠车的亲们  
我还需要再观察一下他，所以只能让小周先插队了（笑）


	11. 11

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

这一章主要内容  
周远川x秦瑞成的小车  
继续走剧情

周远川把秦瑞成压在身下，和男人交换了一个吻之后就开始扯身下人的衣服。  
“瑞成，你的心跳跳得好快，这证明你是不是也喜欢我？”周远川的手覆在了秦瑞成的左胸前，可以感受到对方越来越快的心跳。  
“怎么可能，你赶紧放开我！”一想到是被周远川一步一步算进坑里，秦瑞成就气的想站起来把眼前的人揍一顿。  
趁着周远川脱衣服松开对他桎梏之时，翻身想要逃开却被对方反应及时一把抱住再次压在身下。  
秦瑞成觉得自己的力气应该比眼前这个长期呆在实验室只会做实验的教授强，但是事实还是不一样，你永远打不过一个已经有强烈欲望涌上头的人。  
“这是第一次，要开始了。”

谁要跟你开始啊？！

粗糙的触感舔舐着自己胸前的乳头，带着异样的快感，没几下就被玩弄的通红硬起。

“嗯...唔...别...”秦瑞成抓着周远川的头发，明明是想推开他，身体却违背了他的内心不自觉的把胸膛挺起送入对方嘴里。

秦瑞成拿手捂着自己的嘴巴，却怎么也捂不住呻吟断断续续的回荡在整个房间内。

周远川一只手捏上了另一颗被冷落的乳头，又是拉又是扯的。让秦瑞成逐渐臣服在欲望之下，身下的欲望早就被身上人的挑逗下勃起并顶在周远川腹部上。

周远川见状将自己另一只空着的手探入男人身下揉捏着他的欲望，跟上次一样他将自己的欲望和秦瑞成的一起握住，两个灼热的欲望贴在一起摩擦，快感从尾椎蔓延到大脑。

“嗯嗯啊...”秦瑞成无意识的呜咽着抱住周远川往自己身上压，让对方更加贴近自己，原本捂住嘴的双手现在搭在周远川的双肩上。

周远川的手上的速度越来越快，手指时不时划过欲望的顶端，秦瑞成被刺激的弓起了腰身，脚趾头都绷紧了。

不过几秒，秦瑞成只感觉到眼前的景色一片白，就这样乳白色的精液射在了周远川的手上，两人的胸膛上也沾了少许。

周远川松开了对秦瑞成乳头的照顾，他将自己手上的液体抹到了秦瑞成唇边，试探了几下发现对方还处在上一波高潮余韵中，他大胆的将沾满乳白色液体的手指伸进男人的口腔里，意外收获对方下意识吮吸动作。

真是可爱啊

周远川暗想着 

没错  
就是这个表情  
这个感觉...

 

周远川有些恶意的在秦瑞成嘴里搅动着，伸进多两根手指让男人含住。  
对方手指上的带着精液味道并不好，但是现在秦瑞成的脑子早已经被刚刚的快感覆盖了，对方让他做什么都可以。

周远川这边也没闲着，自从上次的经历后，他就查阅了很多关于男男之间需要准备的。  
从自己的外衣里掏出一个小瓶子倒出少许液体，把手指抽出后就开始在男人身下小穴开始进攻，打圈按压了几下后就进入。

“唔！”秦瑞成本来还在余韵中，一阵撕裂的感觉让他的脑子突然有些清醒，他低呼了一声，下意识夹紧里面的手指。

“没事的，瑞成放轻松。”

周远川用空着的手又开始抚慰着男人的欲望，转移了秦瑞成的注意力，他趁机又塞进一根手指。  
当碰到里面一个小凸起的时候，只要轻轻一按，秦瑞成整个身体就被刺激的弹起来。

“唔！周远川你啊！....唔嗯...”  
“是这里吗？”

周远川抱着实验的精神，换着不同的角度去刺激那个小凸起，不一会儿他可以感觉小穴里分泌出液体让滋润着整个内里。

“你...啊别碰了...嗯啊...”

秦瑞成已经这股不可控制的快感折磨的要哭了，突然对方的手指就这样抽出来。  
他刚想松一口气，一个火热的欲望就顶在了自己穴口上。

“瑞成，我要进入了。”

周远川深呼吸一口气，就这样顶入直达深处，男人紧致的小穴把自己的欲望紧紧的吸住。

“唔啊.....”

周远川尽量等着秦瑞成的身体放松后才开始动起来，他缓慢的动作一下一下的抽插着。  
他啃噬起秦瑞成的锁骨，在上面留下自己的印记。  
当他感觉到对方已经习惯了之后，他的速度开始加快，抽插起来力量也非常惊人，总是能尽根抽出再狠狠的插入，每一次都能精准碾到那一处小凸起。  
刺激的秦瑞成下意识手指在周远川背上一抓，留下了几道抓痕，将自己的身体毫无保留交给了周远川。

之后的事，秦瑞成有些记不清了，印象最深就是听到对方在自己耳边低语着。

“这是第二次哦。”  
“第三次也到了。”  
“第四次要来了。”  
“第五次，我都有替你数了。”

还有就是即便男人在那之后几次哭着求周远川放过他，都没有用，还换来更加惨烈的抽插，秦瑞成只能随着人的动作，嗓子都要喊哑了。

浑身上下都是情欲痕迹，胸前的乳头被玩弄红肿，被操干失神的眼睛，带着未干的眼泪，张合的嘴唇吐露出破碎的呻吟。  
周远川很满意今晚上的结果，他想起今傍晚和乔桥在秦瑞成去接电话时说的话。

“周先生...”  
“叫我远川就好，你想说什么？”  
“好吧远川，我想问你和秦秦是？”  
“我喜欢他哦，所以乔桥你能和我说说你所知道瑞成是怎么样的吗？”  
“这样，可以啊。”

女孩简单的说了她是怎么和秦瑞成认识以及和男人在工作上的事，她根本不知道她已经把秦瑞成卖了。

“我大概也就知道这些，秦秦他家里我就不太清楚了。”  
“没有关系，这些我也大概知道一些。”  
“这样啊，那我...我还是不打扰你们了。”

送走了乔桥之后，周远川就看着秦瑞成从隔壁房间回来。

“小乔呢？”  
“她下楼去吃东西了。”  
周远川脸不红心不跳撒着谎，算着接下来要说的话。

周远川抱着秦瑞成去了浴室清理了一番，才抱着男人倒在了床上，还收到秦瑞成下意识在自己胸口蹭了蹭，这让周远川心满意足的揽着人睡了过去。

第二天起床的秦瑞成想揍周远川一顿，但是由于前晚上床上运动太过度了，导致他几乎走不了路。  
周远川表达了自己的歉意并且很很负责任的想补偿男人，收到秦瑞成怒目和要求送自己回公司宿舍。

“对了，小乔呢？她昨晚..”  
“关于这件事，对不起瑞成我骗了你。”  
“？？”  
“你去接电话的时候乔桥就走了。”  
“周远川...你@!#$%^&*(!@#$%^^&*()！！”

周远川本想跟着秦瑞成一起上楼，却收到了自己实验室发来的信息，只能目送着秦瑞成进了WAWA大门后才走。

收到前台确定宋祁言今天去分部开会的消息后，秦瑞成的心放下了，坐上了专梯回到了十楼，刚准备伸手推门，没想到门自己开了。  
简白悠走了出来，他抬起头看到了男人脖子上留下的印记“刚结束工作吗？”  
“简白悠？啊算吧。”  
“是吗？”简白悠看了一下时间，“那回头再聊，有个试镜是我认识的导演的，我去看看。”  
“哦好，你去吧。”秦瑞成因为昨晚的事也没睡好想赶快回去休息，他也不想继续和简白悠聊下去。

回到自己房间后，秦瑞成拉上被子枕上枕头就睡着了。

直到被一阵手机信息打醒，男人打开手机才发现是乔桥发来的信息轰炸。

「秦秦！我入选了！😄」  
「什么入选？」  
「试镜啊！我的天！是东赫影视投资的电视剧啊！」  
「东赫？你试镜演什么？」  
「唔...说什么妃子五号？就是小龙套啦～」  
「哦？」  
「你那是什么意思啊？！还是朋友吗？」  
「呵呵，昨晚开始我们就不是了。」  
「秦秦，我看远川他人不错的，我觉得你们可以😁」  
「都叫远川了？哼给你个表情，你自己体会🙄️」  
「哎呀，好啦，我明天就要去东赫了，你有没有空跟我一块？」  
「哦？是想我当免费司机吧？」  
「嘿嘿，被你猜中饿了，好嘛？秦秦拜托了，实在是太远了从我家去🙏」  
「哼，下不为例。」  
「秦秦你最好了！」

“东赫吗？还有小乔这个电视剧的主演是…….”  
秦瑞成突然想到了一个人，一个让他印象很不好的人。

梁季泽

果然还是要见到他  
秦瑞成  
你在害怕什么？

“成成....”

是谁...  
是他？

手机又响了，收到了一条新的短信。  
「瑞成，我知道你回来了，来我办公室一趟。」

是宋祁言的

嗯？宋祁言回来了？  
坏了  
他是不是知道什么了？

秦瑞成突然有些不好预感，他打开了一天没上的WAWA圈，一条被刷屏的新闻炸了出来。

‘周远川向秦瑞成求婚惨遭拒绝！’

卧槽！  
这他妈什么情况啊？！

这条信息已经被转发破千了，这就表明WAWA上下外加外面粉丝都知道了。  
自己的私信也被轰炸了，各种艾特自己的留言评论，后援会的群信息都在聊这件事。

周远川！  
你真是害死我了！

秦瑞成本想装没看到不去找宋祁言，但是秦瑞成想了想。

不对  
我和他又没什么关系  
我还怕他能干什么？

于是男人理直气壮就上了楼。

“坐。”  
宋祁言看了一眼进来的人，又低下头看起了手中的文件不再说话。  
过了良久，秦瑞成忍不住了：“宋祁言，你叫我来干什么？”  
“关于WAWA圈上那条新闻。”  
“就为这个？事实就是那样。”  
“是吗？”宋祁言放下了手上的文件，站起来走办公桌对面，突然不动了盯着秦瑞成的脖子看。  
“你..你看什么？”  
“既然拒绝了，那你脖子上的痕迹是怎么回事？”宋祁言的手覆上了男人的脖子。  
“你管的也太多了吧？我说是蚊子你信吗？”秦瑞成拍开了宋祁言摸上来的手。  
“蚊子？看来是一只很大的蚊子。”宋祁言并没有在意男人刚的动作，只是走到门口把门上了锁。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
“啊？！”  
“把衣服脱了，我要看看这只大蚊子在你身上留下了多少印记。”  
“宋祁言，你有病啊？！你...”秦瑞成在对方锁上了门的时候，整个人就开始紧张起来，他迅速站起，脑子里想着要怎么才能绕过宋祁言离开这里。

“不脱吗？那我来帮瑞成脱吧。”

Tbc

咳咳...本来是打算直接写试镜的，但是宋祁言不做什么好像又不太对，所以宋导又插队了～～  
感谢大家看本文❤️


	12. 12

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

这一章主要内容  
宋祁言x秦瑞成 小车

 

“宋祁言你他妈什么毛病？！”

看着宋祁言离自己越来越近了，秦瑞成紧张的想往后退不让宋祁言靠近自己。

“瑞成，你在躲什么？”宋祁言觉得自己已经没有什么耐心和秦瑞成玩你追我赶的游戏，他快步走上去把人堵在房间里中一个角落。

“宋祁言！你想干什么？！你！你别扯我的衣服！”看着人使劲想扯自己的衣服，秦瑞成气的一用力把人推开，宋祁言也没想到秦瑞成的力气会那么大，一时之间他被男人用力推倒一边撞上了墙。

“唔！”  
“宋祁言你还好吧？我说你到底发什么神经？！”看到宋祁言疼的蹲下身，秦瑞成回过神慌忙想把人扶起来，却被宋祁言一把拽到在地上。

“宋祁言，你这个混蛋！你...”  
“我很难受...”  
“你说什么？”  
“昨天看到那条信息，我是开心看到你拒绝了周远川，可是你昨晚一夜未归还有脖子上的痕迹告诉我你和周远川并不简单。”  
宋祁言闷闷的在秦瑞成耳边说道，他像个任性的孩子抱着心爱玩具不放手一样牢牢把男人圈在自己怀里。

“宋祁言...你就想说这个？好，你不是想看痕迹是吗？那我让你看个够！”  
秦瑞成动手开始解开自己衬衣上的扣子，里面露出了让人看了脸红的印记。

“你还想问我昨晚都干什么了？没错我就是和周远川做了！还做了五次厉不厉害？唔！”

还未等秦瑞成说完，宋祁言一只手就掰过秦瑞成下巴就吻了上去。  
秦瑞成虽然一愣但是也不甘示弱，牙关紧闭的不让对方攻进去。  
宋祁言低低的轻笑一声，顺势咬住男人的下唇，伸出舌头开始突破防护。  
“唔嗯....”  
他手上也没闲着，顺着刚秦瑞成解开衣领划入，狠狠的捏了一把男人的胸膛前的突起。  
这导致秦瑞成一时间松开牙关，被宋祁言的舌头钻入，在里面细细的吮吸起来。  
两人唇齿分开时，舌与舌之间勾连出一道细细的银丝，划过两人的嘴角。

“秦瑞成，我发现你很喜欢激怒我。”  
“谁要激怒你？你这个混蛋！”

秦瑞成被宋祁言压在身下，两只手被交叠的禁锢在头顶上，下半身衣物已经被对方退到膝盖上。  
宋祁言一条腿抵进了秦瑞成双腿之间不让男人并拢，他开始抚慰着男人身下的欲望，嘴上也没闲着在对方身上每一处痕迹重重的啃咬着想要覆盖上自己的气息。  
“唔嗯住手！”  
被细致的亲吻着，身下的欲望也被熟悉的技巧撸动着。  
秦瑞成脑子现在一片混乱，他想说点什么但是张开口却说不出。  
更加刺激的来了，宋祁言松开了对男人的双手禁锢，拉下身子含住了欲望下小球。  
“啊！唔别...嗯...”秦瑞成挣扎想推开男人，可是身体却违背他的意思反而抬高身子把身体整个贴近了宋祁言。  
伺候好了欲望下两颗小球，宋祁言才一口含住了男人的欲望，先是用舌头包裹住欲望前端轻轻摩挲，慢慢的深入把整个欲望吞入，还伴随着啧啧的水声。  
快感逐渐在秦瑞成的大脑填满了，他仰起头看着天花板。  
男人的腰臀随着快感叠起，摆动的幅度越来越大，速度也变快。  
终于攀升到了顶点，随着秦瑞成一声低吼，一股稀薄的液体射进了宋祁言嘴里。  
“嗯....”  
释放欲望过后的男人显得有些无神，身体还在轻颤享受着刚才高潮所留下来的余韵。

“我喜欢看你用各种方法来激怒我。”  
安抚似的又在对方额头上留下了一吻。

正当宋祁言要继续接下来的动作，刚意识还有些朦胧的男人已经清醒过来了。  
“喜欢？宋祁言...这就是你所谓的喜欢？就是强迫我做这些？！”  
“我...”  
“我忘了，怪我我干什么有事没事激怒你对吧？！”  
秦瑞成突然捂着脸笑了起来，笑的有些牵强。  
“瑞成，别笑了。”

宋祁言帮男人整理好衣服，这个期间秦瑞成既没有抗拒也没有其他反应，只是冷眼看着宋祁言做。  
“为什么不做了？你不是想做吗？”  
“瑞成你现在需要休息。”宋祁言不能直视秦瑞成看过来的目光。  
“休息吗？正好我要跟你请假，我要回家。”  
“你说什么？”  
“宋导我家有点事我要回家一趟，您要是不批准我可以去找齐总也是没问题。”  
“不用。”  
宋祁言深呼吸了几下，默默的从抽屉里取出一张请假表格在上面签上了自己的名字又递给了秦瑞成。  
“谢谢您了。”男人看了几眼拿起表格也没有填写请假时间就转身走。

“瑞成，我知道是我这次做的....”  
“宋祁言，我确实有点喜欢你但是你要知道我是个男人不是个女人。” 

回到宿舍的秦瑞成内心很复杂，他也不知道自己究竟对宋祁言是什么样的感情。

这么激动  
说了他一顿  
宋祁言应该会懂吧？

刚进宿舍就看到程修坐宿舍大厅的沙发上擦拭着一把军用刀，他早在男人按下电子锁的时候就注意到了，并没有抬起头只是继续自己手上的动作。

“程修你怎么在这？简白悠呢？”  
“少爷出去了。”  
“真是少见，你不用跟着他吗？”  
“不用，我有别的任务要做。”

秦瑞成也不管程修是否愿意，就坐到了人的旁边。

“有事？”  
“没事就不能坐这里了吗？”  
“不，请便。”  
程修说完这句把刀收了起来，站起转身进了厨房。  
“喂喂，你这人怎么这样？！”  
还没等秦瑞成在内心准备拜访一下程修的亲戚时，程修从厨房走出来手上还捧着几罐啤酒。  
“我觉得你需要这个。”  
“程修...”  
“嗯？”  
“你太懂我了！”

很快程修觉得他刚做的这个举动让他开始后悔了。

灌两罐啤酒后，秦瑞成才觉得心情好多了。  
他看着坐在自己对面一滴酒也没喝只是看着自己的程修，男人突然想起一件事。  
“程修...唔..上次谢谢你啊。”  
“上次？”  
“简白悠和我说了，公司年会那次多亏有你送我回公司...唔...”  
“不用。”  
“上次就想谢谢你...唔但是简白悠说你出去了不在...嗝嗯...”  
“你喝醉了。”   
“我才没醉！”为了证明自己没醉，秦瑞成又打开了一罐一口气喝了下去。  
“看吧，我是不是很厉害？哈哈哈哈！”  
男人摇摇晃晃展示着自己有多厉害，程修自己都不会承认这样的男人看起来格外可爱。  
在内心叹了一口气，程修站起来把秦瑞成扶起来。  
“我送你回房休息。”  
“不要！我还想喝！”喝醉酒的男人变得格外固执，用力想要推开程修。“程修...你说喜欢一个人是不是连独占欲也会变的加强？”  
“....”  
“你为什么不回答？你说是不是一定要做那种事才能证明是喜欢？”  
“你醉了。”

程修说完这句就没有再说话，只是半扶半抱把秦瑞成带到了他房间门口。  
秦瑞成虽然有些醉醺醺的但见程修都已经把他扶到这里了，在输错两次密码之后总算门打开了。  
除了简白悠和自己的房间之外，程修也是第一次进WAWA其他男艺人的卧室，秦瑞成房间的装修风格就和他本人喜好一样，墙上贴满各种游戏和篮球海报，除了床上有些凌乱看起来像是一个不喜欢叠被子的人以外，整体上还算是整洁干净。

把秦瑞成扶上床，程修就打算离开了。他刚要走就被躺在床上的男人拉住，力气还不算小。  
“程修...”  
借着对方的手臂秦瑞成摇摇晃晃的坐起身，勾了勾手示意对方靠近自己。  
程修不疑只是简单的弯下腰，让两人的距离近了很多。  
正当程修想开口问时，对方突然扯过他的衣领在他的嘴上吻一下。  
“秦瑞成你...”  
程修吓了一跳差一点就条件反射两只手已经掐住了男人的脖子，就差那么一点秦瑞成的脖子就要被自己扭断了。  
根本不知道自己逃过一场死亡的秦瑞成，半睁着眼歪着头笑嘻嘻：“这是感谢你的奖品唔....嗯...”  
没说完就闭上眼睡过去了，殊不知程修原本有些禁欲脸突然变得有些危险。  
“秦瑞成....”  
程修搂着男人回吻回刚那个吻，撬开嘴唇，自己舌头在对方口中肆意游荡着，直到秦瑞成在睡梦中感到有些窒息下意识做出拍打动作，程修才肯放过男人。  
看着秦瑞成红肿的嘴唇，程修又压制下自己内心的欲望让男人安心去睡觉。

想起秦瑞成那几句问自己的话，还有刚刚不小心看到了男人衣服里痕迹，程修攥紧拳头。

还不是时候  
要等  
一定要离开那里  
等我

独占欲吗？  
对  
如果可以  
我也很想  
让你  
永远只属于  
我  
一个人

 

Tbc

咳咳咳咳咳这章比较短，因为我觉得停在这里会比较合适。  
现在秦秦对宋导是有感觉的，但他不喜欢宋导那种表达。  
本文的剧情是有跟着原文部分走的，后面就是原文里乔妹去拍戏那段了。  
再次感谢看本文的人❤️  
下周是春节番外了！这周争取再写两章！


	13. 13

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

这一章主要内容  
过度章，没车

秦瑞成醒来时觉得整个头都要炸了，喝醉后果就是第二天整个脑袋都是晕乎乎的，床头柜上放了一张纸条。  
“醒酒汤放在餐厅餐桌上，醒了之后就去喝掉。-程修”  
是程修留下的纸条，秦瑞成眯着眼看着纸条好一阵子也没想起昨晚发生了什么事。

嗯...我昨晚喝酒了？？

直到手机响起来，是乔桥打来的电话。

“秦秦！你在哪？”  
“小乔？唔...”  
“你不是说好要来接我吗？”  
女孩不满的声音从手机那头响起，“你是不是忘了这事？”  
“怎么可能，我现在就过来接你。”

用最快的时间把自己整理好，秦瑞成套上外套开上车先去接乔桥。  
看着坐在副驾驶的女孩紧张的坐立不安，手上紧紧握着台词本不放。  
“我说你也太紧张了吧？”  
“哼秦秦你懂什么？这可是好机会！”  
“哦？”  
所幸已经不是上班的时间，路上的车也少，秦瑞成一路顺畅的开进了东赫影视城。  
刚一进去就能看到各式各样的豪华跑车还有明星的保姆车，跟着引导秦瑞成把车按着指示停在地下车库，又陪着乔桥走到了片场门外。  
“秦秦？”  
“没事，我就在这站着看会儿。”  
乔桥刚想吐槽一句‘这有什么好看的’就被管事的叫住了。  
“你是乔桥？”  
“呃我是。”  
“登记签到了没？！”  
“刚刚登记签到了。”  
“那还不赶快进去？！你呢？你是干嘛的？”  
“我？”  
这个管事的人又开始打量秦瑞成，嗯脸长得不错个子也挺高，他刚想继续问下去身后又走过来一个年轻人。  
“劲哥我这边的灯光师受伤了，您看您那边还有没有人可以帮忙？”  
“那正好，你！就你了，去帮小陈的忙。”  
虽然有点浪费不过这个时候有大人物在，不能疏忽。  
这个叫劲哥的指了指秦瑞成，让他去帮忙打光。  
“那个...”乔桥看了看秦瑞成，见男人并没有开只能小心翼翼说道：“他不是...”  
“什么不是？你赶快给我进去化妆，再不快点你就别想混这碗饭了。”  
说完就走到片场别处做检查。

“秦秦，你...”女孩还想说什么。  
“这有什么难的，我正好见识一下，你放心好了。”

看着男人走掉的背影，乔桥内心在咆哮。

秦秦，我放心不下的根本不是你啊（捂脸）

秦瑞成跟着叫小陈的灯光师人走到工作的地方，这小陈好心的向秦瑞成简单指导了一下使用，不一会儿就学会了。

这时，一个女孩好奇的走了过来，打量了一下秦瑞成歪着头问道：“嗯？新来的？”  
“呃是，杜小姐他是刚过来帮忙的。”小陈似乎有些怕她，小心翼翼回答着。  
“哦～？”女孩突然笑了，她的笑容纯真又带甜美，凑到男人面前，“小哥哥你叫什么啊？”  
“....”  
见秦瑞成不答话，有些不开心撅着嘴刚要发作就被自己的经纪人叫走了，走之前还有别有意味的看了秦瑞成一眼。  
见女孩走了，小陈才松了一口气。  
“你刚要吓死我了，你知道她是谁吗？”  
“谁？”  
“她可是‘国民妹妹’杜小霜啊！”  
“那真是看不出来，原来她私底下是这样的性格。”秦瑞成当然知道杜小霜是谁。  
“嘘你这话可千万别让她听到啊，你没看到她的脸刚瞬间就不开心了，还好她走了不然你可真是要倒霉了。”  
小陈早在刚才就把男人当朋友看了，见秦瑞成这么毫不在意的表情真是替他捏了把冷汗。

不一会儿，刚那个管事的劲哥就过来喊着要准备开始拍摄，这一场戏安排在了一个‘湖心亭’场景里拍摄，有几个人影从片场外另外一边走出来，走在前面是一个穿着华丽的女人，后面陪着她的应该是助理，刚碰到的杜小霜也在，脸上一副看好戏的表情拉着一个人走在最后面。  
秦瑞成眼尖一看就认出那是乔桥，女孩的打扮跟走在最前面的女人一摸一样，这是什么情况？  
“都到齐了吧？”  
“导演，梁影帝还没来呢。”  
“我知道，还用你说吗？！”导演没好气的说道，“不然你给他打个电话催他一下？”  
顿时站在导演旁边的人没声音了，刚走在最前的女人突然出声道：“导演，还是让我来吧，我还需要给梁先生亲自道个歉。”  
“别别别，梁先生他应该是去洗澡了，肯定打不通不用打。”导演吓得慌忙解释起来。  
话刚说完，就看到一个高挑的身影在两个助理的陪送下走了过来。  
梁季泽穿着一身刚换好的戏服随意扫了一眼片场，他看到了女孩也只是淡淡的扫了几下并没有说话。  
秦瑞成站在后面被灯光遮挡住了，看不出表情。

湖心亭这场戏对这整部电影里很重要一场戏，很考验演员们的演技，乔桥刚刚本来是要当妃子五号的却因为一些小意外被拉上来当女二号阮轻的替身，只要跪在地上向饰演皇帝的梁季泽求饶即可，摄影师重点拍的也是梁季泽，所以女孩也就相当于一个道具罢了。

那个叫阮轻的女人一脸不友善的表情瞪了乔桥一眼，和她的助理退到了片场一边，杜小霜也在站边上等着好戏。  
乔桥被工作人员领到了亭子里跪了下来，摄影师调整好机位，秦瑞成这边也把灯光立好反光板。  
现在梁季泽就站她的面前，乔桥深呼吸了一口，告诉自己。

这不是兔子先生  
他已经不在了  
不是吗？  
乔桥  
你可以的  
忘掉他  
加油！

“开始吧。”头顶响起梁季泽低沉的声音，他在乔桥面前坐下。

“Ok，第104场，Action！”

导演话一落下，全部的摄影机开始运作起来，拍摄正式开始。

不得不说，梁季泽确实很有演戏的天赋，他平稳的声音说着每一句台词，甚至连呼吸都能收放自如没有一丝紊乱，把一个被自己所爱人背叛所有的表情完完整整呈现出来，深情的君王演绎的真是入木三分。  
乔桥这边也表现的很好，虽然她没有什么台词但她能勇敢面对自己内心最怕的人就是最大的成功。  
这一段戏导演在摄影机里的镜头看的让他差点泪流满面，终于拍完了。  
“卡！很好！大家辛苦了！”导演在场景拿着大喇叭喊着，梁季泽的两个助理也准备上去接人，乔桥也松了一口气，她刚打算起身却被头顶上的男人一把抱住，这个感觉就好像是他....  
“兔子先生？...”  
“呵呵，很抱歉我不是他。”梁季泽俯在乔桥耳边低语道。  
也不知道梁季泽想要干什么，他轻柔的扣住女孩的后脑勺，将她向自己怀里靠过去，深情地抱着乔桥，力气大到女孩完全无法挣脱。  
这个动作让片场好几个人炸了，阮轻已经气的脸色通红，抬起脚踹翻了旁边的凳子，好在她深呼吸了几口气之后就冷静下来，咬牙切齿的问着她身边助理，“那个贱女人是谁？！”  
杜小霜也很惊讶，没想到这后续居然会是这样的，这个叫乔桥的女人不太一样。

“你！你放开我！”乔桥挣脱开梁季泽怀抱，她刚想说什么，突然眼前一个人跑到了她前面。

“秦秦？！”

“梁季泽你这个混蛋！”

“啪！”

“！！”

片场的人都被秦瑞成这个举动吓到了，有人惊讶有人叹气，小陈更是吓呆了，小秦他居然打了梁影帝一巴掌，这下完了。

“呵呵，我就知道你忍不住会出来。”梁季泽左侧的脸瞬间红了，他丝毫不在意勾起唇角看着对面的人。  
“梁影帝！”助理们惊的三步并作两步的跑过来。“您还好吧？这位先生你这是在做什么？！”  
导演也被吓得说不出话了，他好不容易反应过来也走过来赔笑道：“梁先生对不起，这人他居然做出这样的事！”他又换了一个表情看向片场其他人，“说！到底是谁请的人？！”  
没人敢回应他说的话，导演气的整个脸都红了，他刚要冲着秦瑞成发怒却被梁季泽拦下来。  
“梁先生？”  
“这事我倒还要问问你们，居然把瑞梵的秦瑞成少爷请来做帮忙，可真是有面子。”  
“什么？瑞梵？秦少爷？这这这到底是...”  
这话说完，片场又闹哄哄起来。  
小陈愣住了，刚和自己聊天一起工作的男人居然有这么大来头。  
站在远处的杜小霜表情也变得不一样了，她眼神变的复杂，内心似乎在打算着什么。

瑞梵的少爷？  
这就有趣了  
要是能勾搭上  
就好了

秦瑞成见导演被惊的说不出话了。  
“梁季泽，打你的人是我，你有事冲着我来。”  
“呵呵，好啊。”梁季泽看了一眼被秦瑞成护在身后的乔桥，他笑了用眼神对自己的助理们示意了几下，助理们立刻都退到了一边。  
“既然这样秦先生不如来我的休息室，我们可以好好谈谈这事。”  
“好！我跟你去！”男人想都没想就答应下来。  
梁季泽又几不可闻地笑了一声，没有回答只是做了一个简单请动作。

“秦秦...”乔桥拉了拉秦瑞成的衣袖。  
“没事的，小乔。”秦瑞成拍了拍女孩的肩膀，“你今天做的很好了，你等我我一会儿就回来。”  
说完，秦瑞成就跟着梁季泽离开了片场。

“这到底是怎么回事？导演？你也不说句话？”  
阮轻提着裙子一股脑跑到已经傻掉的导演面前，只听到对方喃喃自语着：“瑞梵啊，真的得罪不起，但是梁影帝更得罪不起....”  
乔桥趁着这股乱也想赶快回化妆间把戏服脱下，却被杜小霜拦下了。  
“乔桥是吧？我们聊聊？”

梁季泽关上了门，也不理跟自己进来的男人，只是在高级沙发上坐了下来。

“梁季泽，你到底想怎么样？”  
“呵，我想怎么样，秦先生说呢？”  
“你！梁季泽我警告你，我不准你再接近小乔！不然—”秦瑞成本来还想说什么，女孩伤心的脸突然涌入自己脑海，就没有再说下去。  
“不然什么？秦先生想做什么？”  
秦瑞辰降低了自己的音量，“梁先生，这一切都是我的错，我道歉，打人确实是我不对。”  
“哦？还有吗？”  
“梁季泽，你不要太过分！”  
“过分？秦先生应该知道我的脸可不一样。”  
“你想要赔偿，好，医药费我出了！”  
“呵呵，你还是不懂我究竟要什么，钱我不缺。”见秦瑞成不解的看着自己，梁季泽好心的又说道：“今天这事要是被有心人传出去，对你对瑞梵影响可都不好，甚至—”他拉长了音，“甚至对乔小姐也不好，听说她可是想往娱乐圈发展。”  
“那你说，你想怎么样？”  
梁季泽没说话，只是站起来走向男人，一只手拉住秦瑞成的手，无视男人的挣扎，摁在了自己勃发的下身。  
“你？！”秦瑞成有些惊讶的说不出话，这人到底是....  
“嘘...秦先生不是想知道我到底想怎么样？”梁季泽用另外只手，伸出一根手指挡在了男人唇上，他的声音宛如恶魔的絮语，带着引诱人堕落的奇异力量，在男人耳边说了三个字。

“我要你。”

 

Tbc

啊我最近真是越来越懒了（哭）  
对不起大家！  
我尽力更新！  
最近ao3的kudo突然变多，非常感谢去按kudo的亲们。  
本周是过年周，我尽力再更一章正文，顺便写番外。  
非常感谢看本文的亲们❤️


	14. 14

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

这一章主要内容  
梁季泽迷你车一辆～

 

杜小霜站在一间休息室门的面前，眼前的休息室是属于梁季泽的。  
凭着自己的甜美的形象，她轻松的从片场的工作的人员口里套出了梁季泽休息室的地方。  
刚刚在片场那一幕还在女孩脑海里回转着，梁影帝居然把一个不知从哪来的十八线小演员抱在怀里，看看阮轻的脸一阵红一阵白真是精彩的很。  
还有那个叫秦瑞成的，果然不是普通人，居然是瑞梵的少爷。

杜小霜和其他的明星不一样，家里有钱不差钱，她自己家是个普通小城的三流家庭，为了让自己出人头地早就把积蓄掏得七七八八了了，好在杜小霜也争气，从童星开始打拼混出来，被称作‘国民妹妹’不是白叫的。

杜小霜也明白，在这个娱乐圈里混的再好也是有保质期的，所以最好的出路就是趁着自己牌子还响，及早认识些有钱人的男人，借着娱乐圈跳进豪门里。  
早在几年前，杜小霜的妈妈就开始给她物色各式各样的富二代，然而这些富二代长得真是歪瓜裂枣的，再就是她仗着自己年轻漂亮，时间总是还是足够的。

秦瑞成就不一样了，长相帅气身材也看着很赞，重点他是个富二代，要是能找到这么一个帅气年轻的金主，下辈子生活可就不愁了，还不怕被阮轻那个老女人暗地里笑话。

那个乔桥更是没用，一句话也不肯说，很明显她和秦瑞成梁季泽两人认识。  
算了，求人不如求己。

杜小霜努力让自己的呼吸平稳下来，摁了一声门铃，没人回应。  
不在里面？  
可是刚才在这附近的工作人员看到他们了才对。

杜小霜又摁了好几下门铃，最后这一次里面终于传来了细微的动静，门打开了。

梁季泽打开门，就看到杜小霜俏生生的站在门外，见是梁季泽打开了门，她露出了一个标准可爱甜美笑容想给对面的男人博得一点好感，然而梁季泽并不领情只是挑眉看着她，脸色也不是很好。  
“对不起，是不是打扰您了？是导演让我来问问您和秦先生呃还好吧？”  
“你怎么知道我在这间休息室？”梁季泽很不喜欢别人打扰，所以他的休息室除了自己的助理之外对其他人都一向是保密，连导演都不能随便乱进。  
“啊我一间一间地找过来的，还好终于找到您了。”  
“这样，那没什么事。”梁季泽不愿意多说什么，只是随便应了一声就打算要关门。  
“等等一下，梁先生。”杜小霜伸出一只手抵住门沿，一用力门居然被她推开了，没站稳直接摔了进来，眼看着要扑进了梁季泽怀里，结果男人一个闪身杜小霜摔倒在地。  
“呜..好疼啊。”杜小霜揉了揉自己发红的膝盖，见梁季泽并没有任何打算，她只能慢慢的扶着旁边的门把站起来。  
这下趁着站起身的时间，她把整个休息室扫了一遍，却没发现有另外一个人的踪迹。

奇怪  
秦瑞成  
不在吗？

当她想往床上看去时，一个冷不丁的声音在她面前响起，“你在看什么？”  
“啊！对对不起！”杜小霜忙收回目光低下头，“我刚想起，我有个朋友是梁先生您的粉丝，她这次托我一定要跟您要个签名，不知道可不可以—”  
杜小霜自己也没想到在这么急中生智关头上想到这么个借口，为了让对方更加信服，她开始在自己手提包里翻笔，眼睛又开始偷偷的往梁季泽瞄去，这次的目标就是刚没看清的大床。  
可能太过紧张，她不小心把刚掏出来笔掉在了地上，哗啦一声笔滚出门，“哎呀！”杜小霜赶忙蹲下身去捡起，就在那一刻梁季泽反手把门关上了，哐噔一声就关上了，这下把杜小霜整个人隔绝在外。

杜小霜被吓的僵在原地过来好几分钟才醒了过来，她忘不掉刚才最后那一刹那，她看到了梁季泽床上似乎有东西在动。

这到底是怎么回事？  
看来还是有必要再去问问那个乔桥才对

梁季泽把门关上之后，他并没有往床的方向走只是坐在了沙发上，从外衣口袋里掏出了一个小按钮，一按下去就听到床的方向就有一声很低的呻吟声响。  
“呵....”

秦瑞成现在觉得刚才打梁季泽一巴掌一点也不后悔，如果可以他想再打这个死变态一巴掌，不，两个巴掌才够！  
但是，这一次。  
秦瑞成想，他这次真的算是自己自愿吧。

回到半个小时前，梁季泽在他耳边说下了那三个字。

“我要你。”  
“你在说什么？！”  
“还不懂吗？成成...”  
“成成？你在叫谁？你....”

秦瑞成被这个称呼叫的有些糊涂，这个名字应该只有小时候父母叫过，不对...还有一个人才对，是谁？....到底是谁？  
梁季泽不再说话，只是看向秦瑞成，他在等着什么。

“梁季泽，我没空跟你玩猜谜，你—”在自己记忆扫了一遍也没扫到任何有用信息，秦瑞成烦躁的看回梁季泽，“你到底想要怎样？”

还是想不起来吗？  
梁季泽又换了一副表情，“去那边躺下。”指了指休息室的床。  
“啊？”疑惑归疑惑，秦瑞成忘了眼前这个人以前对自己所做的事，居然乖乖的按着梁季泽说的去床上躺着。

这人不会想让我陪他睡觉吧？  
嗯？  
睡觉？  
不对！

“乖，真是听话。”趁着男人还有点傻懵懵的，梁季泽从背后掏出一只手铐铐住了秦瑞成的双手。

“！！梁季泽你！”  
“嘘...你不是一直问我我想干什么？”  
梁季泽顿了一下，“我想干你。”

我现在已经不想问你这个！  
干你大爷啊！

秦瑞成内心吐槽着，有着前几次不好的回忆，男人下意识想并拢双腿，奈何现在双手被束缚使不上力被梁季泽一把连内裤都一并扯下来。  
“你是我的，成成...”梁季泽捞起秦瑞成一直往后退的身体，可以感觉到身下的人控制不住的颤抖，“抖得这么厉害？看来你早就迫不及待想要我了吗？”说完他胯下早就硬起的欲望顶了顶男人。  
分开秦瑞成的双股，男人只感觉身下两根手指强行撑开自己的后穴，他拼命想要摆脱挣扎，反而让对方更容易进入。  
沾满润滑油的手指在后穴内游走进出，梁季泽又加了一根进去现在三根手指已经完全轻松进入了。  
“嗯....”  
梁季泽恶意的用手指在里面不停的刮骚，抽动，甚至还曲起手指把后穴愈加撑开，逼得秦瑞成喘息不已，发出一声声低吟。  
梁季泽见次抽出自己的手指，后处像是舍不得一样的想挽留着。  
就在秦瑞成想喘口气时，又感觉到一个冰凉的圆物塞进了自己的后穴。  
“嗯啊！什么？...”  
“让你先舒服一下的小玩意。”  
秦瑞成也不是什么未经人事那种毛头小孩了，从那东西进入自己体内之后他就知道了，是颗跳蛋。  
现在梁季泽并没有打开开关，所以男人只是感觉涨的有些难受。  
“唔...不唔嗯！”  
突然体内的跳蛋高速震动起来，秦瑞成开始难耐的扭动起来，却被梁季泽按在床上哪也去不了，双手也因为太过挣扎被手铐勒出红痕。  
梁季泽低下头在男人的额头上留下一个安抚的吻，又顺着吻上了男人的眼睛鼻子，刚亲上嘴时门铃响起了。

这下把本来已经陷入情欲中的秦瑞成清醒了许多，他开始躲避不让梁季泽的动作继续下去。  
梁季泽这边根本不想去管门铃，他恶意用手隔着外衣捏上了男人胸前的突起。  
“唔啊！疼！”  
然而那短暂的疼过后，紧接着一股酥酥麻麻像一股电流一样窜进秦瑞成身体每一处，他下意识挺起胸想要更多，身下的欲望也半勃起。  
“别急，还有更多。”梁季泽满意的看着身下人的动作，他奖励似的捏了捏被冷落另外个突起。  
刚准备继续做下去，门铃又一次响起，开始响个不停，这下破坏了梁季泽的心情，他看了看秦瑞成已经深陷欲望之中的表情，带着恶意低下头在男人耳边说道：“我现在要去开门，你的声音可要低一点。”  
“混蛋唔嗯...你要我...嗯..唔...嗯”秦瑞成的大脑已经没法好好思考了，他花了好一会儿才听懂梁季泽的话，他试着咬着嘴唇，刚要做下去就被梁季泽捏住下颌。  
“唔！嗯！松手唔……..”  
“看你这么笨，我还是帮你一把。”

呵呵  
我谢谢你了  
别！  
我一点也不想需要你帮我！

秦瑞成甩了甩头，想把捏着自己下颌的手甩开却被对方捏开直接把一个橡胶圆球塞进嘴巴里，扣紧了后面带子，现在秦瑞成只能发出很轻的唔唔声。  
他用舌头顶了顶试图顶开，结果反而弄的嘴里的唾液越来越多，开始控制不住从嘴边流出。  
“唔唔....唔”

梁季泽顺手好心的把埋在秦瑞成体内的跳蛋调低，才离开床走向门口，然而已经习惯高震动的身体完全无法满足让秦瑞成难受的不停的反动着，至于门口那边发生什么事是谁在外面摁门铃他一概无法顾虑了。

这边梁季泽解决完门外事后，并没有回到床边，只是把刚放在口袋里的开关再次调高，又听到了对方那控制不住低吟声。

他在等  
等一个好时机

虽然自己的欲望早已经迫不及待进入那具美好的身体里了，但梁季泽一点也不心急，因为他知道慢慢的品尝才是得到最好的享受，何况他要给自己的宝贝一点惩罚，让他知道上次逃跑的后果是什么。

床那边的呻吟声越来越大了，不一会儿呻吟声就变调了，接着慢慢的又变回了低吟。

梁季泽知道  
男人已经靠着跳蛋让自己达上了高潮

他站起身走向床边，跟他预想的一样，秦瑞成失神的躺在床上，高潮的余韵让他浑身不由自主的微微抽搐着，但是仅仅一颗跳蛋还是无法满足那种感觉，他眼角流着泪可怜兮兮看着梁季泽，发出唔唔声向梁季泽邀请着。

梁季泽并没有急着开动，他掰开秦瑞成颤抖的双腿，冰凉的指尖缓缓插进后穴勾出那个折磨男人已久仍然在跳动的跳蛋丢在了一旁，这一举动又引来男人不满的呜咽声。  
“明明吃下我三根手指还有跳蛋帮你扩张，还是这么紧。”  
梁季泽脸不红心不跳说着这些话，但就是不做任何动作，惹得身下人不满身体上早已经开始做起行动，双腿暗示似的开始有意无意缠住梁季泽腰身两边。

是时候了

梁季泽笑了，他终于脱下自己衣服并解下了秦瑞成口球后的带子，吻了上去还收到了对方迫不及待的回应，这一次他知道秦瑞成是心甘情愿的。

我不会再放开你了

Tbc

是的，我要刹车，对不起了orz  
因为不能老开车啊，要走剧情的，而且程修，简白悠，一莲他们还没有车呢！  
已经让小周和梁影帝插队了，宋导也算半个。  
原文太太的简白悠车我不指望了（哭）只能按我理解简白悠性格的走了。  
非常感谢大家看本文❤️这周应该还有春节番外吧（哭）


	15. 15

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

感谢依旧看本文的人❤️

 

乔桥在休息室等了一下午，没有等到秦瑞成回来，她担心是不是出了什么事。  
刚刚杜小霜又来找她，又一次问了跟秦瑞成和梁季泽的关系，无论杜小霜怎么问乔桥一概回答不知道，下意识女孩觉得她不应该跟眼前人说太多，尽管她都不清楚梁季泽和秦秦究竟是怎么回事，最后杜小霜见也问不出什么假意和乔桥结交认识留下了联系方式就跟着自己的经纪人走了。  
杜小霜走了，阮轻却没走。  
此时的她坐在自己专属休息室，从助理那边告知乔桥只是个WAWA的小演员，她听到这里整个人都气炸了。  
这种女人凭什么会受到梁季泽那么多关注，明明什么都不是，还是说....  
不管怎么样，我阮轻一定要她身败名裂，后悔走上这条路。

正当乔桥鼓起勇气想去打听一下梁季泽的休息室在哪时，一个声音叫住了她。  
“小乔。”  
乔桥愣住了，这个声音...是他...  
女孩转身，男人就站在她面前。  
“兔子先生—”  
乔桥刚想开口就被男人搂住，这个久违的拥抱，没错是他。  
梁季泽，不现在是谢知，他趁着梁季泽在心满意足做完那些事，将身体的主导权抢过，尽管如此两个人格用的是同一具身体，梁季泽也消耗了不少体力，这也影响了谢知这边。  
虽然失去了控制身体的权利，但是梁季泽所做的一切包括心里的想法，谢知全部都知道。  
但是乔桥才是谢知的最爱，秦瑞成也只不过是受到梁季泽的影响罢了。  
他知道乔桥在等秦瑞成，所以赶快赶到了女孩面前，终于他又可以搂住自己心爱的人了。  
然而—  
“兔子先生，不梁先生，对不起我们之间是不可能的。”  
“小乔，你在说什么？”  
“我说我们不可能。”  
“小乔，你听我说—”  
还未等谢知说完，女孩狠狠的推开他。  
“我不想听，对不起我真的....我的心很不安...我...”  
“小乔....”  
看女孩有些害怕的表情，谢知知道他的心爱人可能再也回不来了。  
“嗯？这不是梁影帝么？”  
一个声音打断了两人，一个人从他们旁边走过，乔桥一看，是WAWA的总裁—齐擎文。

齐擎文眯起眼盯着两人看几秒，他也不是有意走这边，本来以为只是寻常情侣打闹吵架，结果声音越听越像是梁季泽的声音，抱着八卦态度他走近，才发现事情似乎没这么简单。  
他多打量了几下乔桥，“嗯？你就是乔桥吧？”  
WAWA公司演员虽然没有东赫影视那么多，但是怎么也得破百了，能让齐擎文有印象，乔桥有点受宠若惊，毕竟她长期在分部拍戏。  
齐擎文也看出她的疑惑，解释道：“别紧张，你认识秦瑞成吧？他经常和我提过你说你演技不错。”

哦，是秦秦啊...  
吓我一跳

“齐总裁有什么事吗？”谢知见齐擎文不跟他搭话，很不耐烦插进两人的对话。  
“当然有事了，这可是我家的演员，梁影帝对她有什么不满可以我说。”齐擎文收回刚有些带笑表情，“不过这么晚了，来吧乔桥我正好顺路送你回宿舍吧，你一个女孩回家也不安全。”  
说完齐擎文等着谢知回答，他似乎料定谢知不会有什么其他事可说，果不其然谢知扭头看不出表情。  
“没事，齐总裁请便。”  
谢知又扭回看了一眼乔桥就离开了。  
“嗯？这就走了，那我们走吧。”  
“齐总裁，我—”乔桥很感激齐擎文，但秦瑞成不知道现在在哪，怎么样也不能把秦秦一个留在这边吧？  
“怎么了？”  
“是这样...”  
乔桥把今天的事简单的和齐擎文说了一下。  
“瑞成那小子居然敢旷班来东赫，看来最近给他的工作还是太少了。”齐擎文想了想又继续，“既然这样的话—”他掏出手机按了了几下，好像是在给谁发信息。  
不到几秒齐擎文的手机就传来了回信的声音，他看了一眼又把手机收回。  
“没有问题了，我们走吧。”  
“走？那秦秦..不是秦先生他...”乔桥愣住了，刚那信息齐擎文发给谁了，又收到了什么回复。  
“不用担心他，我已经找人了。”说完就搂住女孩的肩膀，“走走走，我看你和秦瑞成那小子也是认识的吧？待会儿上车我和你聊聊他小时候的糗事。”

诶？诶？诶？

乔桥就这样被齐擎文带走了。

这一边，谢知回到了休息室，床上的人没醒还在沉沉的睡着，丝毫不知道自己将面临一场生死。

都是他  
小乔  
才会拒绝我  
梁季泽  
我不好过  
我也不会让你好过的

双手已经掐住男人的脖子，只要一用力这个叫秦瑞成的人就会消失，这样梁季泽的精神力也跟着崩溃，到时候他可以趁机吞噬掉他，身体就永远属于自己的，乔桥也就会回到自己身边。

真是完美啊  
那就对不起了  
秦瑞成  
你  
必须消失

就在这一刹那，床上的人不舒服的翻了一个身嘴里还嘟囔出一个名字，“泽哥哥....”  
这三个字顿时让梁季泽精神苏醒，他抢回了身体的主导权。  
“看来你还是没有忘记我，成成...”  
梁季泽想起刚谢知所做的事，他皱起眉原本计划好的事被谢知破坏，只能再一次放任他的宝贝回去那个世界，毕竟还有谢知这个大隐患在不安全，必须要赶紧解决才行。

这时门铃又一次响起，但是响了一声之后就没有继续摁，门外一个怯生生的声音：“梁先生，不好意思，晚上有个电台访问您看时间到了我们是不是—”  
“我知道了。”  
不舍的看了一眼还在睡梦中的男人，梁季泽俯下身在秦瑞成额头上留下一吻，这才穿上外套打开了门。  
站在门外的就是自己的两个助理，两人小心翼翼的观察着梁季泽的表情，见没有什么不对劲才暗自松了一口气，结果放下心突然看到梁季泽的表情变得很复杂，这是怎么了？应该没说错什么吧？两个小助理吓得面面相觑，刚想说点什么却发现梁季泽根本不是在看他俩而是他们背后。

宋祁言收到齐擎文的信息，连部门会议都暂停开着车来到东赫，齐擎文那条信息上只是告诉他秦瑞成并没有说明其他事。  
在路上的时候宋祁言就在想，秦瑞成怎么会和东赫扯上关系直到他想到了乔桥最近的工作，才推测秦瑞成应该是送乔桥来拍戏所以去东赫。  
万万没想到他来到东赫见到一个人就是他不想见到—梁季泽。  
“这不是宋导吗？真是巧。”梁季泽并不意外，刚齐擎文那条发出信息绝对是发给了宋祁言。  
“梁先生你好。”宋祁言只是礼貌性的回复，并不想和梁季泽继续交谈，现在最重要是找到秦瑞成才对。  
梁季泽似乎也看穿了宋祁言的心思，他轻轻的关上了背后的门，走过宋祁言身边用只有他们两人能听到的音量，“秦瑞成是我的。”  
梁季泽的两个助理急匆匆的跟上了梁季泽，宋祁言没有回头也没有说话，他已经能猜到事情的全部，他进入梁季泽背后的房间，答案就在眼前。

秦瑞成这一觉睡的很沉，梦里有个模糊不清的身影站在远处，他想追上去却永远追不上，终于他抓住那个身影的手，那人却说道：“你已经忘了我吗？成成...”  
接着秦瑞成就醒过来了，他惊讶的发现自己坐在车里，窗外的风景一闪而过，这是一辆在开动的车。  
“你醒了。”  
“宋祁言？....”熟悉的声音让秦瑞成愣住，他扭头就看到在开车的宋祁言，对方没有任何表情，就跟平时那个工作不苟言笑的宋导一样。  
“你想问我怎么会在这里？是齐总叫我到东赫。”  
“齐擎文？！等会儿小乔她—”  
“乔桥已经跟着齐总回去了。”  
“什么？这到底是怎么回事？我—”  
秦瑞成现在脑子一团糟，他看到自己手腕的红痕，他想了一切。

我  
我和  
梁季泽做了...  
我还是自愿的！

见宋祁言趁红灯时盯着自己手腕的痕迹看，秦瑞成下意识扯了下衣袖想试图遮掩不让对方看。  
“宋祁言我...”秦瑞成想解释一下但他不知道该说什么才好，办公室那天的记忆还印在自己脑海里，让宋祁言不要多管闲事的人可是秦瑞成自己。  
“不用遮，我扶你上车的时候都看到了，至于发生什么事你不想说我也不会去问。”  
宋祁言打断了男人脑海里全部疑惑和接下来要说的话，只落下了这句话就不再说什么。

从东赫回WAWA这段路并不长，只是正好是傍晚下班的高峰期，路上开始塞车，走走停停的。  
宋祁言不说话只是专心的看着前方开车，秦瑞成只好看着窗外的风景希望赶快到。  
两个人就这样在这种沉默的气氛里回到了WAWA，见已经到了，秦瑞成刚打算解开安全带打开车门，一只手握住自己。  
“我不会放弃，我会学会用更好的方式去追求你。”  
“宋祁言...”  
男人想开口说些什么却被宋祁言摇头制止了。松开了握住对方的手，宋祁言打开车门下了车。

宋祁言并没有再说其他的，等秦瑞成出来，锁好了车就坐上了专用电梯先行离开。  
秦瑞成看宋祁言不理自己，只能等下一班电梯，按上了十楼的按钮回到了宿舍。

来到了宿舍大门前，推门发现房门是从里面上锁的。  
虽然是下班时间，但WAWA男演员们可不是那些劳累一天白领想回家躺着休息，大部分的人选择下班后出去玩，换作以前秦瑞成也不会在这个点回宿舍。  
大门被上锁了，秦瑞成一点也不意外，他输入了安全码解开了反锁的房门，里面黑漆漆的被拉上了窗帘遮盖住了光线。  
还没等秦瑞成进入，就能听到沙发那边传来了粗重的喘息声，男人刚想抬脚进门，就听到‘咔嚓’一声，是开保险栓的声音。

“等下！程修！是我！”  
“....”对方没说话，几声细微的金属撞击声响起，秦瑞成可以判断枪应该是收起来了。  
秦瑞成小心翼翼的关上门，“我开灯了昂。”  
把客厅的大灯打开，沙发上坐着正是程修，浑身是血的他身上简单包扎的绷带早已经被血染红了，他手上还握着手枪，警惕的看向秦瑞成这一边，他确定了来人是秦瑞成才松开了手里的枪。  
“程修你还好吧？！”秦瑞成虽然不是第一次见这种场合，但他已经很久没见到程修受这么严重的伤，稍微一愣就反应过来就开始翻沙发前柜子，“你等一下，我马上给你找药。”

看到男人急切关心的表情，程修在想。

还能见到你  
一切都是值得

Tbc

咳咳咳我知道我很久没更新了，主要有原因第一实在是忙，第二是懒癌（苦笑）  
同时想说明一件事，最近kudo越来越多，虽然不知道是谁点的，非常非常谢谢！  
如果有什么意见也可以提出来，好坏都可以，都是可以虚心接受。  
再就是这篇文一定一定不要传给不喜欢的人看，就是说看过这个原文的不接受bg腐，请不要发给他们，我会困扰的，我不想给原文作者也带来困扰。  
最后再次感谢大家看本文❤️


	16. 16

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

 

程修醒来的时候，发现自己的伤口已经再一次被包扎好并且躺在了床上，一歪头就能看到秦瑞成趴在床边呼呼大睡，男人看起来很疲倦完全没有被吵醒。  
程修看着自己身上那个丑的难看的蝴蝶结，想到了什么突然嘴角不自觉地上扬，他把还在睡梦中的男人抱上床，就看到秦瑞成轻轻地发出了‘唔’一声，十分熟练的抱住被子翻个身继续睡。

程修：“.....”

撩起男人有些变长的刘海，在额头上轻轻的亲了一下，刚准备起身却看到秦瑞成凌乱的衣领下，是那些痕迹，是谁？周远川？宋祁言？或许还有别人.....

真想  
在  
你的身上  
也留下我的  
痕迹

秦瑞成

就在程修想跟着心里想法继续时，放在床头柜的手机响起来了，打断了程修的动作，看了看依然没有被吵醒的男人，程修松了一口气。

还好  
还好没有做出  
让我后悔的事

捏了捏男人睡到都冒鼻泡的鼻子，又把被子从他身上抽出来盖在男人身上，程修才拿起了手机走出了房间。出去之后程修才发现这里是秦瑞成的房间，也就是说刚在自己昏迷的时候男人把自己扶回了这里。

现在不是想这个时候，程修面无表情的拿起手机。

“成成......”

“成成....你不记得我了吗？”

又一次  
又又是这个梦  
又又又是这个人

这个声音究竟是谁？  
为什么这么耳熟

你  
到底  
是谁

“我是.....快来我找....我，找到我你就知道了……。”

眼前的人影刚说完就往有光的地方跑去，还喊着：“快来，快来啊。”

“你等一下！”  
秦瑞成想追上去，却总是追不到，终于在最后他抓住了那个人的手，看着对方转过了头。

“你是—”

是梁季泽，他带着微笑看着秦瑞成，朝他张开了手臂。

“成成....我等你很久了。”

“卧槽！别开玩笑了！”

就这样，秦瑞成被吓醒了。

“简直吓死人了....为什么我会梦到那个混蛋啊！”  
男人喃喃自语着却没发现本来该在床上躺着的程修已经不在了，甚至连自己的手机响了，都连看不看的就接起来了。

“喂？哪位？”  
“是我...瑞成。”手机那头的声音听起来很不好，似乎在忍受什么痛苦一样。  
“简白悠？？”  
“嗯....”对方回应了一下又继续：“程修...你看到程修了吗？”  
“程修？啊他在...嗯？”秦瑞成忽然想起，刚想回答却发现人不在房间，“真奇怪了，他刚刚还在我这。”  
“程修刚刚在你那？”  
“是这样的……”秦瑞成简单的和简白悠说刚刚发生的事。  
“这样啊。”对面沉默几秒又继续：“既然他不在，瑞成我想请你帮个忙，你能来我这房间一趟吗？”  
“可以。”  
“门没锁，你直接进来就好....。”说完就挂断了。

不知道简白悠找自己什么事，但程修也不知道跑哪去了。

真是的  
伤还没好  
就到处跑  
下次别让我帮忙

秦瑞成整理了一下衣服就出了自己的房间，来到了简白悠房门前，就如他所说的门没锁，轻轻一推就能打开。  
房间里漆黑一片，窗帘被拉得严严实实，关好了门，正当秦瑞成想摸索着想开灯，忽然他嗅到一股熟悉的血腥气。

得了  
这里还有个伤患

“简白悠？你还好吧？”  
就当男人说完这句话后，灯突然亮起来，能看到简白悠安静地坐在沙发上，他的情况看起来比起程修好，但脸色发白嘴唇也毫无血色，简白悠抬起头就看到秦瑞成站在门口，“你来了，抱歉除了程修其他人我信不过，所以只能麻烦你了，瑞成。”说完他指了指秦瑞成背后的柜子，“你背后的柜子有药箱，你可以用它。”

“你们俩到底是怎么回事？？”  
“你先别问了。”简白悠吃力的扯开的自己上衣一部分，露出自己洁白的腰腹，只见他的腰侧上一个狰狞的伤口露了出来，鲜红的血液不断的从伤口处流出，把散开的绷带都染成了深红色。  
他苦笑的看着秦瑞成，“你再不过来，我就要流血而亡了。”

“好了，好了我知道了。”  
秦瑞成提着药箱走到简白悠面前，熟练拿出剪刀剪开那个早已经被血渗透的绷带，又帮简白悠把上衣解开方便上药。  
为了避免碰到伤口，男人动作格外的小心，收起平时那种玩笑风格的秦瑞成，认真的秦瑞成真是让人刮目相看，就像变了一个人似的。  
简白悠趁着男人认真处理自己伤口时，肆意打量着对方，当他看到对方脖子下放没被衣领完全遮盖的痕迹时，简白悠的眼神闪了几下，不知道在想些什么。

“简白悠....”

“嗯？瑞成什么事？”

“虽然不关我的事，不过你俩能不能省点心啊？？！”  
秦瑞成嘴上虽然这么一说，但还是拿着纱布在简白悠腰间绕了一层。

“是是是，让瑞成担心了。”难得简白悠居然会说出这样的话，他自己说完都有些愣住了。

“我才不是担心好吗？还有程修那个混蛋伤还没好不知道又跑去哪了。”

男人嘟囔着在最后纱布结尾处打上一个蝴蝶结，然后把药箱合起来站起来去放回。

简白悠看着自己腰间那个迷一样的结，瞬间明白了。  
以前总看到程修身上绷带绑着奇怪的结，一直好奇是谁做的，问程修他也不说现在可算知道了。

“瑞成多亏有你，谢谢。”  
简白悠看起来比刚才好点，但是脸仍然因为失血过多苍白的很，整个人看起来很脆弱。

“我看你还是别说话了，要不我扶你去床上躺着。”  
“不用了，我在这就好，对了如果你看到程修的话请叫他立刻来我这。”

简白悠说完就拽过沙发旁的毯子盖住自己，躺下。  
“哦好，我知道了，那我先走了。”  
“瑞成。”  
“嗯？”  
又被简白悠叫住了，见对方已经躺下，秦瑞成只好走上前，刚要说什么就被对方拉住手。  
“什么事啊？嗯？”

‘啾’地一声，简白悠在男人手背上吻了上去。

“呃？你在干什么？”  
“我在感谢瑞成啊，这是谢礼。”  
“你胡说什么啊？！呃我先走了，你好好休息。”

看到男人慌忙离开，如果仔细看还能看到他有些发红的耳尖，简白悠勾起了嘴角。

很有意思  
程修  
看来  
我应该给你  
准备一份大礼  
才是

回到房间的秦瑞成扑倒在自己床上，他想起宋祁言停车场那句话。  
“宋祁言你就是大笨蛋！”  
说什么追求？……这个人到底在想什么啊？！

宋祁言……  
你……  
真的认真的吗？

那我……  
我对他  
到底  
怀着什么样的感觉？…

不行不行不行  
秦瑞成  
你现在要想的是  
还有三天回家  
你要想想怎么应付你妈妈才对

一想到以前每次回家被秦母逼迫着去相亲，去应酬家里的事，秦瑞成就感觉要头炸。

男人在床上滚来滚去，白天的睡得太多导致现在他没感觉到任何睡意。

就在这时自己肚子开始咕噜噜的叫了，秦瑞成才注意到自己今天都没怎么吃饭，可是这么晚了就是叫外卖恐怕也没有了。

做饭完全不行的男人，只好闭上眼试着入睡来转移注意力，结果自己的胃根本不给面子，又叫起来了。

没办法秦瑞成只好爬起来去公共厨房看看有没有什么可以吃的，他打开了门闻到了一股香气从客厅那边传来。

“唔？瑞成哥？”  
“啊一莲是你啊。”  
坐在客厅正是吃着泡面的一莲，看样子是刚煮好了还在冒热气，滚滚烫烫的热气熏的男孩脸通红了，不也许可能是被男人抓到偷吃泡面尴尬的表情。

“那个……今天天气很好啊，瑞成哥哈哈哈哈。”  
男孩似乎想转移话题。

“咕噜噜～～”  
“呃....”  
“瑞成哥你也饿了吗？”  
“啊不我只是...”  
“没事没事，我知道。我也吃不完，我去拿个碗瑞成哥坐下来一块吃嘛～”  
男孩站起来，热情的拉着秦瑞成坐下来，秦瑞成有种错觉他似乎看到一莲眼睛里冒着星星看着自己。

“来，这是瑞成哥的。”  
“那我...不客气了。”

吃了半碗泡面，肚子总算是不叫了，微微的饱腹感让秦瑞成突然又染上了一丝困意，但他还是帮着一莲清理了碗筷。

“谢谢你了，一莲。”  
“这有什么好谢，多亏瑞成哥帮我解决一半不然就浪费了，呃你可千万别跟宋导说啊，不然他又要逼我去锻炼。”  
“我没那么无聊会去跟宋祁言说的，你放心吧。”  
“那就好，为了感谢瑞成哥替我保密，我—”  
“嗯？什么？唔有点困了....。”男人打了一个哈欠等着男孩说完他的话就准备回房。  
“就让我....”一莲不说话了，只见他踮起脚在秦瑞成嘴角边亲了一下。  
“啊！你在干嘛？？”  
“这是在表达谢意啊，瑞成哥～”  
“.....”你当我是傻瓜吗？  
一莲笑嘻嘻的说完就跑掉了，不让秦瑞成抓住他。

今天这是怎么回事？  
这都什么鬼啊？？？

秦瑞成表示自己一定是太困了  
不要想了  
还是去睡觉吧

男人又打了一个哈欠走回了房间。

在秦瑞成离开厨房后，刚跑掉的一莲就站在门后，男孩摸着自己的嘴唇在回味着刚刚那一下和男人轻轻的触碰。

真是太不容易了  
但是  
再不行动  
就要晚了  
瑞成哥  
你要等我哦

Tbc

我又回来更新了  
得有半年没更新了吧  
非常感谢大家看本文啊  
我是真的没想到会有人看这篇  
一切分享都可以，但是千万不传到任何不该传的地方  
谢谢大家了  
比心

KUDO100 更新新番外 这周再试试写一章


	17. 17

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

还是那句话  
不喜欢请勿看勿喷  
谢谢❤️

 

“成成...”

又是那个梦，梦里有人在叫自己小时候的名字。  
这是在暗示什么吗？  
你  
到底....  
是谁？

每一次秦瑞成追上梦里这个人，他都会被吓醒，因为这人的脸居然是梁季泽的脸。

哇靠  
谁要看他啊？？！  
噩梦啊！

这已经是第三次被梦里吓醒了，秦瑞成觉得自己快要有被这个梦逼到神经衰弱了，工作提不起劲，好几次ng，整个人看起来一点精神都没有。  
宋祁言不知道忙些什么，已经有好几天没见着他了。  
程修那晚之后就没有见到，简白悠第二天也不在了，一莲请假出了远门，好像就剩下自己了。

都怪  
那个  
混蛋  
梁季泽！

但是....  
他到底和梦里叫自己成成的人究竟是什么关系？

成成...  
这个名字...  
秦瑞成只是记得自己儿时生过一场病，醒来后就丢失了一些记忆，所以童年的记忆他实在是有些记不得，能叫自己成成的人只有自己父母...不...

秦瑞成想到了什么，他拉开了抽屉从里面拿出一片用叶子做的叶脉书签，这个书签看起来很陈旧了，多亏主人的一直用心收藏着，除了边角有些年代太长而破损。  
这个书签上写着成成&泽泽，两个人的名字。  
成成是自己，那这个泽泽是谁。

秦瑞成认得这是自己字迹，但是他想不起这个书签到底是怎么做出来的，是和这个叫泽泽的人做的吗？

就在他努力在脑子翻动记忆时，手机的铃声响起。  
是乔桥发的信息，问他今天是否有空，女孩今天会来wawa本部工作。  
说是来找自己，其实才不是来他的。  
秦瑞成发现乔桥最近和wawa的总裁—齐擎文走得很近，究竟那天怎么回事？  
他俩怎么熟悉的这么快？

两位当事人表示我们才不是因为讨论秦瑞成/秦秦产生了共鸣才熟悉的。

秦瑞成看了一下时间也是时候起床了，今天还有工作要做。  
算了一下时间，还有不到一周就要回秦家了，也不知道秦母之前说的有事情要商量是什么？  
拜托，千万别又是什么相亲啊。

每次都被骗回去相亲，秦瑞成都不敢回家，明明自己的家离s市根本不远，不需要住宿舍，还是搞得自己有家回不得。

好了好了，别想了，不管是回家还是这几天折麽自己的噩梦都太恐怖了。

秦瑞成整理好自己，就出了房间，走上了电梯下了楼。

他刚下楼去乔桥在的休息间，就看到一个胸挺大的女孩在乔桥面前叽叽喳喳的。  
唔...乔桥好像说过这是她以前同学，然后这女生今天好像要跟自己搭戏来着？  
看着乔桥心不在焉的跟那个女孩有一下没一下的聊着，一看就是在等人！

哼！  
见色忘友

哼！  
秦瑞成可没忘记，前一阵子是谁把自己卖给了周远川的。

话虽如此，他还是走了过去，那个胸大的女孩一看到自己走过来就愣住了，她迅速的理了一下自己的头发，娇娇滴滴的对秦瑞成喊道：“秦哥～”

乔桥一开始没反应过来，因为身高问题她一扭头就撞到了秦瑞成胸，啊～好硬....女孩没站稳，差点歪倒还好被秦瑞成一把扶住了。

男人无视女孩身后在刻意摆动身子的人，他勾起嘴角笑着看乔桥，“哟，小乔。”

他这一举动惹的背后的女孩干笑了两声，摆出有些委屈的表情又看了看男人，看的秦瑞成有些发麻。  
秦瑞成只好象征性的冲她打了个招呼，女孩又开心起来，“那个...待会儿的戏，要拜托秦哥照顾了。”  
“呃你是....？”

秦瑞成虽然记得面前女孩是待会儿拍戏的对象，但他根本不记得对方名字。  
“讨厌啦，人家叫徐紫紫，待会儿是要演秦哥你秘书的人。”  
徐紫紫的声音掐得又滑又甜，一脸羞哒哒看着秦瑞成。

“咳是吗？”秦瑞成假意咳嗽了一下，他看了一下手上的手表，“时间也快到了，你先去摄影棚吧，这样你还可以多拍几张封面。”  
“啊？那秦哥你呢？”  
“我还有点事，你先去吧。”  
“好吧。”徐紫紫再没有眼力，也能看出秦瑞成和乔桥之间的关系，只是她没想到两人的关系居然这么好，她这也是第一次和wawa六位常驻拍戏，私下没少下功夫才求到这个角色，最近几位常驻似乎都不在公司，只有秦瑞成在，她可不想错失这个机会。  
但是眼下，男人已经给她足够台阶下台让她离开，徐紫紫只好勉强道别就走了，临走前还狠狠的瞪了乔桥一眼，瞪的乔桥很无语。

“秦秦，你要害惨我了。徐紫紫上学那会儿就出了名的小心眼，得了又要被她整的穿一段小鞋了。”  
“她敢？”秦瑞成哼哼道：“有我在，怕什么？”

乔桥被男人这个举动逗笑了，她想起前几天在东赫，男人为了她居然打了梁季泽一巴掌，那可是影帝啊。

“秦秦....”  
“嗯？”  
“那天之后你....”  
“什么啊？”  
“梁先生他....”  
那天不只是梁季泽，还有兔子先生....  
“我忘记了。”  
“什么？？？！”  
“我说我忘记了。”秦瑞成不想跟乔桥说那天的事，他扯开话题，“对了，你今天的戏是跟谁？”  
“啊？呃好像是个新人？诶不对啊！你没说完呢？！”乔桥差点就被秦瑞成绕开了。  
“啧。”这丫头怎么不好骗了，秦瑞成又想到了什么。“那你和齐擎文什么情况啊？？嗯？你们才认识几天啊？说！什么情况？！”  
“啊？齐总和我....才不是你想的那样...”

不是吗？  
女孩在内心问着自己，那一天是齐总帮助自己解围，是他送自己回家。  
之后还留下了联系，还聊了天，呃还是不要和秦秦说我们在吐槽他吧。

秦瑞成见乔桥不说话，不过女孩的脸一提到齐卿文就脸红了。

哼！  
果然！

秦瑞成觉得自己小乔白菜被齐擎文这个猪拱了。

“秦秦，你脸为什么看起来这么苍白，你没睡好吗？”  
乔桥注意到秦瑞成脸色并不好，白白的没什么精神。

“别提了....”秦瑞成一想到梦里梁季泽那张脸就烦，但他也不好和女孩说这个，这不让人觉得我这是暗恋他吗？呸呸呸！

“小乔，童年的记忆是不是年龄越大越记不住？”  
“你怎么会问起这个？噢我懂了，秦秦你想说你已经老了。”  
“去去去，我老没老你还不懂吗？是不是想再体验一下嗯？”  
说完，秦瑞成假意把女孩拉到自己怀里，在别人眼里他们就像一对情侣一样，可惜休息室没有什么人，都没有人在看他们打闹。  
“别别别，我可不想绿周先生。”  
乔桥说到的周先生是周远川，女孩还记得前阵子周远川向秦瑞成求婚那事，还有事后周远川和女孩说的那些，让乔桥深信不疑认为周远川和秦瑞成是一对。  
呜……虽然我觉得秦秦应该和宋导才对。  
乔桥内心的小人在捂脸中……

“小乔，我都和你说了我和周远川不是那个关系。”秦瑞成扶额，他的表情变得有些迷茫，“我是认真在问，我小时候生了一场大病，有些记忆丢失了，现在只能想起一些零碎记忆...我…….”  
秦瑞成没说完。  
“秦秦。”  
乔桥安抚似的拍了拍男人，“你要真想不起，那就不要想了，你看现在不是有更好的记忆可以保留吗？”  
“噢你这么说也对。”被乔桥这么一说，秦瑞成突然觉得自己的心情变好了。

是啊  
我在纠结什么？  
既然想不起了  
为什么  
我还要去想？  
也许  
并不是什么好的记忆？？

忘掉  
会更好

“你说的对，现在有更多美好的记忆可以留下，或许以前那些并不是什么好的记忆，谢谢你小乔。”  
“不用谢啊。”

秦瑞成和乔桥又聊了一会儿拍戏的事情，就准备去各自摄影棚了。  
他们并不知道在他们这次对话里，还有第三人听到这了这一切。

“梁季泽，你看这就是你所谓的救赎吗？他根本不愿意想起你。”  
是谢知，他一脸幸灾乐祸的看着对面脸色并不好的梁季泽。

这里是梁季泽内心深处，有着梁季泽主人格，还有被他压制住的副人格谢知。

“不如让我出去，让我来，我会让秦瑞成知道忘记你的后果是什么？”  
“你？”  
“对，让我来。”  
“哼，别做梦。”  
梁季泽直接拒绝了谢知的提议。

不过秦瑞成这次确实不对，梁季泽本来借工作来wawa拍戏为理由，为了不让自己小家伙再次炸毛，他就打算在远处看看男人。

结果就听到了秦瑞成在乔桥谈自己的童年记忆，他以为秦瑞成想起了什么，结果男人却听了女孩的话选择放弃忘掉。

不可原谅  
看来  
那个计划  
必须要赶快实行

我的成成  
我会让你想起这一切  
你  
是  
属于  
我的

Tbc

不知道为什么最近写这篇文越写越溜，什么情况....  
简单预告下后期发生什么，有囚禁梗。  
因为最近有了灵感，所以这篇文的更新又开始多了。  
无论如何，还是感谢每个点kudo的亲们。  
谢谢❤️


	18. 18

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

不喜欢请勿看勿喷  
谢谢❤️

就这么相安无事了几天，秦瑞成算了算自己后天就要回家一趟，这阵子宋祁言像是在躲避自己似的，他已经有好一阵没见到宋祁言了。

宋祁言说  
他会找到更好的方式  
再来

 

简白悠和程修依然没有行踪，周远川昨天倒是回来一趟可惜秦瑞成去拍戏了没见到人，一莲则还在休假中。

秦瑞成打算去楼上办公室找宋祁言递交上次要请的假，刚上楼就被告知宋祁言出去了。

宋祁言不在  
还可以去找齐擎文  
照样也能请假

既然宋祁言想躲  
那就满足他

齐擎文作为wawa的总裁有着自己独立的一层办公室，就在宋祁言办公室上一层。  
秦瑞成走上来的时候，和坐在总裁办公室外面的秘书打了个招呼就推门进去了。

齐擎文坐在办公桌前看起来很严肃，实际上他在玩手机。

“艾米么？把文件交给祁言让他先过目再来给我。”  
“.....”  
“怎么不说话啊？”

齐擎文抬起头，“哇靠秦瑞成是你小子啊，你想吓死你哥我不成？”  
“呵，你心虚什么？”

秦瑞成和齐擎文的父母年轻的时候就是朋友，秦瑞成小时候没少被齐擎文以年龄比自己大为理由欺压着。  
毕业后齐擎文就开了wawa，一开始打算往娱乐圈发展但是后来他发现做成人向娱乐片或许更好，齐擎文的父母根本不管他要做什么，除了给钱之外从来不过问。没过多久，齐擎文靠着自己的能力将wawa打造成了在成人片界一大公司。

秦瑞成在上大学的时候就听说了这个从小欺负自己的大哥哥开了一家这么有趣的公司，没毕业就跑过来凑热闹。  
他本来只想看个新鲜，却发现这种拍戏很是有趣，想加入但是被秦母发现了被带回去说了好一顿教。

秦瑞成只好老老实实把书念完，当个乖宝宝毕业之后用出去提升自己社交经验为理由哄着秦母让他来wawa工作。  
结果这一工作就做了快要6年了，秦瑞成靠着出色长相，完美的身材。戏上的他总是一副帅气纨绔子弟，早就是wawa最受欢迎的常驻男星，吸粉无数。  
秦母见此虽没话说，但是做母亲的还是希望自己儿子能早点回来继承家里的生意。

秦瑞成来的时候，宋祁言已经不做演员早就升职当导演了，两人从一开始见面就看彼此不爽。  
外人只知道宋祁言只是wawa的一名导演，最多就是有点实权。  
但秦瑞成知道宋祁言之所以不做演员退居幕后，是因为他已经握有wawa的股权百分之四十，除了齐擎文wawa一切都要经过宋祁言过目才可以执行。

咳咳  
扯远了

“你怎么上来了？今天不拍戏吗？”  
“早就拍完了，我来请假。”  
“请假？哟秦阿姨还是不放弃让你相亲啊，不过你找祁言不就好了吗？”  
“他不在，我找你不也可以吗？还有你自己好意思说我吗？”  
说完，秦瑞成把手上的请假单放在办公桌上，突然瞄到齐擎文没上锁的手机，手机显示与乔桥的聊天框。  
秦瑞成又想起这阵子乔桥频繁来wawa本部拍戏，美曰其名说是来找秦瑞成，但下了班之后就不见人影。

呵  
女人

“齐擎文你和小乔....”  
“嗯？乔桥吗？挺可爱的一姑娘。”  
“我可先说清楚了，你要是敢欺负小乔的话我可不客气了。”  
“这是什么话，哥我可是遵守纪律的好市民，正人君子。上回在东赫那事乔桥没和你说嘛？我摆平的。”  
“呵呵....”

遵守纪律？  
呵  
男人

不过上次也多亏他  
不然梁季泽那家伙又要对小乔做什么坏事

“算了，我没空和你闹，请假单给你。”  
秦瑞成挥挥手准备走又被齐擎文叫住，“瑞成你明晚有空吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“乔桥说她在东赫拍的戏杀青了，他们那个剧组要举办杀青宴你能陪她去吗？”  
“嗯？？？”

看来小乔现在真的有了新人就忘了旧识，唉伤心啊。  
秦瑞成内心的小人在哭泣，咬手帕。

“要不是我明晚有事，我就去了。”齐擎文见男人一脸不开心的表情以为不乐意解释道。  
“去，谁说不去的。”  
“那就好，我赶快和乔桥说声。”

 

秦瑞成看着齐擎文拿起手机按了几下又抬起头，“乔桥说她发给你明晚宴会地点了，那就拜托你了。”  
“哼。”  
秦瑞成转身不想看齐擎文的脸但他突然想到了什么。

“齐擎文。”  
“都说了要叫哥，怎么了？”  
“我这阵子老觉得忘掉一些事。”  
“嗨忘掉就忘掉呗，你在伤感什么？现在的记忆还不够你记的啊。”

这话说的怎么跟乔桥的这么相似呢。

“我说的是小时候，你有没有印象啊？”  
“嗨你都没印象了，我怎么会有呢？。”

既然齐擎文这边也没有什么线索，那问了也是白问了，秦瑞成选择放弃再去想。  
齐擎文见秦瑞成走了，又拿起手机打了一通电话。

“是我，瑞成来我这了。”  
“他来找你请假？”  
“嗯要请半个月的假，我说祁言你这样躲他也不能解决事。我和你说一般秦阿姨叫他回去起码一个月你见不到他，这次我估计可能更久了。”  
“.....”

就在齐擎文以为宋祁言已经挂掉电话，对方又开口了，  
“我知道了，谢谢。”

宋祁言知道  
逃避不是他的风格  
更不能解决问题  
不能再这样下去了

秦瑞成下了楼回到自己的宿舍，手机上已经收到了乔桥的信息，告诉他明晚将在s市的某一大酒店举办杀青宴。

「我说小乔，你太不够意思了吧？」  
「啊？我做了什么？秦秦你可不要乱冤枉我！😠」  
「你还敢说？你跟齐擎文什么情况？！」  
「啊啊啊啊今晚上太阳真好看啊～」  
「呵呵。」

看来乔桥是不打算和自己交代，作为女孩为数不多的朋友，秦瑞成自然也希望女孩能找到自己的幸福，只能乔桥主动说了。

和乔桥结束了聊天后，秦瑞成又看了看女孩发来的关于明晚杀青宴的地址和时间，大致上知道了位置。

既然是东赫举办的  
那就是说  
梁季泽  
也会参加

果然还是会碰到他

有太多不好的记忆都是梁季泽造成的，所以秦瑞成一点也不想看到他。

秦瑞成也不会想到  
明晚发生的一切  
将会改变他的看法

在远离s市的偏远郊区内一栋豪宅里，梁季泽满意的看了看屋里一切，内部的装修都是按照梁季泽要求的。

都准备好了  
就剩下  
一个机遇

把我的宝贝  
紧紧的  
握在手里

Tbc

作者有话说  
过度章，我真的很不擅长写这个，反而开车越开越顺溜...  
而且我的灵感又开始丢失了，完全不知道自己在写什么。  
这一章可能之后我要是找回灵感，我会再修一遍。  
暂时先放上，下一章应该会有迷你车。  
谢谢看本文的你❤️

0905  
好了 我回来修改一下  
好像没什么问题  
这周该更新了～


	19. 19

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC很严重的小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
请支持正版原文！

设定  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

不喜欢请勿看勿喷  
谢谢❤️

 

杀青宴会当晚

秦瑞成挽着乔桥的手走进了酒店的宴会厅，这里可比wawa之前举办的宴会还要大，明星艺人，各种赞助商公司大老板还有剧组的幕后工作人员都参与了这次宴会。。

乔桥马上就被桌子上的食物吸引住了目光，女孩端着小盘吃了好几道美食。  
然而对秦瑞成来说这种宴会并不算什么，以前自己家公司新品发布会也会举办类似的。

秦瑞成环顾了四周，远远的可以看到上次在剧场拍戏演女二的阮轻还有那个国民妹妹—杜小霜。  
倒是剧的两位主演却不见身影，无意间听到周围人在谈论才知道女主姚菲有其他拍戏档期没法抽空。  
至于梁季泽，倒是不清楚为什么没来，不过梁影帝不来参与也很正常，因为他本来就对这种宴会没有兴趣。

阮轻还好说，这个杜小霜就有些麻烦，秦瑞成可不想再和她对上眼。  
既然梁季泽不在，那今晚不会有什么太大问题，直到.....

卧槽

宋祁言？！

来之前，秦瑞成已经做好面对梁季泽的准备了，但是宋祁言是怎么回事啊？？  
看着对方一步步向自己走来，男人下意识向后退但是一想，不对啊，我跑什么跑啊？！

“瑞成，真巧。”

巧你大爷

还没等秦瑞成说话，自己背后传来了乔桥的声音。

“秦秦秦秦，我刚吃到了.....诶？！宋导！”

乔桥也被吓到了，她没有想到在这里遇到自己上司。  
宋祁言看了看女孩，又转头看回秦瑞成，还是那个样子。  
之前自己用各种工作出差为理由不去见男人，但是齐擎文那天的话打醒了自己，不能再逃避。

“宋祁言，你怎么在这，你不会是来找我要请假单吧？那单子我昨天给了齐擎文，你...你找他要！”  
秦瑞成脑子里第一个想法是这个，不然宋祁言来这是干什么。

“我知道，瑞成我们能聊聊吗？”

“聊..聊什...什么啊？”

秦瑞成莫名的有些紧张，说话也开始有些磕磕巴巴。

原本站在自己身后的乔桥不知道跑去哪，这丫头就这样抛下他一个人开溜？？

“瑞成，跟我来。”

秦瑞成就这样被宋祁言拉着走出宴会厅，来到了贵宾休息室，里面没有人。

等会儿  
你锁门要干什么？？？

秦瑞成听到了背后落锁的声音，整个人都炸毛起来了。

果然宋祁言没安好心！

“瑞成....”  
“干什....什....么？”

只要这家话再上前一步，秦瑞成就要用拳头了。

“对不起。”

啊？  
他刚说什么？

秦瑞成不可置信看着眼前的人，没错啊，是宋祁言本人没错。

“呃...你在说什么？”  
秦瑞成懵了，那个不可一世，高高在上的宋祁言居然跟他说对不起？！  
太阳这是从西边升起来了吧。

要换做平常的秦瑞成一定要仰天大笑，宋祁言你也有今天啊。  
但是这次秦瑞成不理解，  
为什么？  
为什么要道歉？

“我以为借着工作繁忙当理由不去见你，远离你的生活我就可以准备放弃了。”

放弃？  
什么放弃？？

宋祁言似乎不想给秦瑞成说话机会，他继续看着男人说道：“但是我做不到，从那天我听到周远川向你求婚，虽然你没有答应他但是那晚你没有回来，第二天看到你的身上有他的痕迹，我真的...想把你牢牢的锁在身边不让你再见到任何人。”

哇靠  
变态吗？

“东赫那天也是，我明明知道梁季泽对你有意思，我还在犹豫...我怕我会失去你。”  
“宋祁言....”  
“瑞成，我把选择权交给你。”  
“够了，宋祁言！你听我说！”  
秦瑞成生气了，他上前揪着对方的衣服。

“宋祁言！你当我那天说我喜欢你是随便说说的吗？！你—唔！”  
秦瑞成还没把话说完，宋祁言就一手托起男人的头吻上来。  
两人在这场吻中较起劲，谁也不愿意服输。

直到休息间外面传来了敲门声，两人才结束。

“宋祁言，你他妈就是个混蛋！”  
秦瑞成狠狠的擦着自己的嘴巴坐到休息间里的沙发不再理会宋祁言。  
“是，我是混蛋。我也爱你，瑞成。”

这次  
终于  
可以和  
你  
确定  
关系

知道这是秦瑞成的害羞方式，宋祁言眼里泛起宠溺。  
外面的人似乎不放弃，敲门声又一次响起，这一次声音听起来比上一次还要急促。  
宋祁言去打开门，门外站着的是刚刚开溜逃跑的乔桥。

“啊宋导，诶？秦秦！”  
一听是女孩的声音，秦瑞成也站起来走到门口。

见两人平安无事，除了两人的嘴唇好像有点肿，嗯...秦瑞成的更严重些。

不对！  
我是不是打扰他们干什么了？  
乔桥觉得她被迫吃狗粮了。

“小乔你怎么了？”  
“啊？我没事，那个这么晚了...宋导，秦秦我得回去了明天在wawa总部还有戏要拍。”  
“嗯确实，我送你出去。”  
宋祁言点头，抬手看了一眼手表上的时间，确实够晚。这次是东赫举办的杀青宴，酒店外肯定有很多虎视眈眈的记者在暗中等着，乔桥虽然不是什么重要人物，但是她的安全也是宋祁言这个负责人必须要做的。  
但是还有个人宋祁言放心不下，于是他看了一眼秦瑞成，结果对方也看向他，两人的目光就这样对视了。

“你看我干什么？我还想玩呢。”对视目光秦瑞成先败下阵来，他总觉得宋祁言内心在盘算什么。  
男人知道这个杀青宴之后，东赫还准备了afterparty作为余兴。秦瑞成刚刚在宴会上就听到有人在讨论，这么好的机会他一定要去。

“不行，你不能去。”  
宋祁言果断拒绝，那种地方不能去。

“你说不行就不行，我又不是小孩凭什么不让去。”  
秦瑞成不干了，他很不满的盯着宋祁言看，后者坚持不让男人去。

乔桥觉得好无语，她本来只是想来和自己的负责人加上司宋祁言打个招呼就准备走，现在看来她在被迫吃狗粮，还是双倍的呢！

秦秦，宋导求你们放过我这个可怜小女子吧，我只想回家。

大概上天听到了女孩的内心的祈祷，宋祁言最后妥协了。  
“我知道了，我把乔桥送到门口，你等我一起去。”

我的天啊  
宋导居然也要去after party？！

不敢相信啊  
这要是被wawa那些高层知道  
下巴惊讶到掉到地上

没错，在乔桥眼中，不在wawa所有人眼中，宋祁言就是个很严谨自律的人，重点他是个工作狂！

“哼，随便你。”

秦瑞成嘴上这么说，但他又坐回了刚刚的位置，朝乔桥挥了挥手。

“小乔，这次告别我们就半个月后再见吧。”然后男人又换了个不耐烦的语气对宋祁言，“你不是要送小乔吗？还不快去。”

秦秦  
你变得好傲娇哦

乔桥的内心在吐槽。

目送着宋祁言带着乔桥离开，秦瑞成无聊的坐在休息间玩手机，手机里的电量都快被男人玩到没电了，宋祁言还是没回来。

呵 男人  
Afterparty马上要开始了，秦瑞成不再等下去了。

Afterparty的场地和杀青宴不在一个地方，东赫影视特意包下了酒店的整个楼顶，把楼顶上的游泳池也是修缮了一番。  
Afterparty可不像楼下杀青宴那样保守死板，许多没有参与这部电视剧的艺人都趁着这个机会跑来参与。  
因为这里汇集了许多圈内知名人士，运气好的话就会被名导看中，从此身价大涨。而且同时还会遇到各种商界名流，嫁入豪门不是梦。

秦瑞成以前就想来一次，很可惜被秦母以学业为理由禁止他参与，还借此把他送出国，这让当时的秦瑞成郁闷了很久。  
来到wawa工作后，wawa的afterparty他有去过，第一次还不错第二次就受不了了，那些二三线不入流的女星疯了一样似的贴上秦瑞成，想借此机会跟男人有更一步的交流。

说是来看看afterparty，其实秦瑞成刚刚就想看看宋祁言的反应，要是他坚持不让自己来，或许最后妥协的人就是自己。

不管了  
既然宋祁言没回来  
放松一下  
明天还要回家

秦瑞成一上来，周围的人虽然不认识但男人有着出色外表加上完美的身材，很快就被一群不认识男男女女围住，被他们一杯一杯狠灌。  
秦瑞成自认自己的酒量还不错，但是也撑不住好几杯威士忌连续攻击，有些吃不消。  
他推开旁边还在契而不舍递酒给他的女人，摇摇晃晃的走到角落想喘口气歇一下。  
但他身后的人不愿意放弃，还是跟在秦瑞成背后。

“帅哥，再喝一杯嘛～你叫什么名字，你的脸都红了哦，真可爱。”  
秦瑞成最烦的就是已经拒绝了还要贴过来，他刚要发作一只手揽住他。  
“抱歉，他不能再喝了。”  
是宋祁言的声音，哼他还是回来了，回来找他。

宋祁言皱着眉看着眼前的人，明明脸上都飘起红晕了，走路还摇摇晃晃的还在喝，真是会找麻烦，不是说了等他一块，不过要是秦瑞成真的肯乖乖听话，那就不是他本人了。

宋祁言也不看周围人的尴尬表情，他半拉半扶地把男人拉出人群。  
秦瑞成不开心，很不开心，他趁着宋祁言拉着他往出口走时又从路过他们身边的侍者招手，妄图再拿一杯酒。

“Waiter，再来一杯威士忌。”  
“够了瑞成，你不能再喝了。”  
“唔...你走开，我还能喝！”  
秦瑞成想推开对方，却被宋祁言一用力按靠在墙上。  
“哇靠！很疼啊—唔...”  
秦瑞成话还没说完，就被对方狠狠的吻住，秦瑞成喝了酒没有力气只能任由宋祁言在自己口里肆意，最后对方还在他唇上咬了一口。

“唔嘶...！你属狗的吗？！”  
秦瑞成痛的捂着嘴唇，尼玛破皮了！  
“痛就对了，这是给你的惩罚。”两人的身高相差无几，宋祁言用自己的额头抵在秦瑞成额头上，“惩罚你没有等我就喝这么多。”

“你有毛病啊？！唔....”  
秦瑞成刚想反驳一阵恶心感涌上喉咙。

威士忌后劲已经开始生效了，男人脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了脖子，整个人晕乎乎的还想吐，他身体软绵绵的靠在宋祁言身上，看上去像是在撒娇。  
“是不是很难受？”宋祁言对秦瑞成现在表现和动作，心情大好。  
“嗯.....难受，想吐....”  
秦瑞成说完就捂住嘴，推开宋祁言跌跌撞撞跑到了离他最近的厕所里。

“....”

宋祁言刚想跟着进去看看男人的情况，一个声音从他背后响起：“宋导？是您吗？”  
他一扭头，原来是以前在wawa一起工作的导演，现在这人已经跳槽去了东赫，宋祁言点了点头也算是打了声招呼。

“真是没想到宋导也来参与afterParty，这是要回去了吗？您可要小心点酒店外的记者。”  
这个导演像是想跟宋祁言套近乎似的，又从兜里摸出一包烟，“宋导，您要来一根吗？”

“不用了，我在等人。”  
宋祁言又看了一眼卫生间回答道。

已经过去五分钟了，秦瑞成还是没出来。

这小导演看着宋祁言一脸焦急还欲言又止的样子，他恍然大悟一定是宋导的女伴在卫生间很久没出来，宋导肯定是不好意思进去。  
“那个，要不我帮您进去看看？”  
“不必，我自己就好。”  
说完在小导演目光注视下，宋祁言推开了男卫生间进去了。

噢..  
是男伴啊  
那为什么不进去啊？

就在小导演刚转身准备离开时，宋祁言一脸严肃的走出来了，他的脸色看起来很不好。

“宋导？您还好吗？”  
“他不见了....。”  
“啊？”  
“秦瑞成不见了。”

Tbc

作者有话说  
我以为我这章可以开车，嗯那就是下章可以。  
这周我相信我自己还可以再更新一章！  
因为我的热劲还在！  
我总觉得我把人物写的有点ooc了，对此我表示实在是很抱歉orz。  
最后感谢大家看本文❤️谢谢Kudo❤️


	20. 20

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC很严重的小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
请支持正版原文！

设定  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

不喜欢请勿看勿喷  
谢谢❤️

这一边，秦瑞成跌跌撞撞的走进卫生间，刚才那阵恶心感已经完全消退了，他晕乎乎的走出卫生间就看到宋祁言在和一个人说话，正好旁边走来一群人秦瑞成迷迷糊糊的又跟着他们走了，上了电梯。  
等秦瑞成回过神来，他发现电梯里就剩下他一个人了，电梯停下了门打开了，秦瑞成看也没看就走了出来，出来之后他才发现这层楼空荡荡的一个人也没有。

十九楼？  
我怎么会跑到这？

宋祁言应该还在楼上afterparty那层等着他，秦瑞成赶紧按了电梯上的按钮，这时他听到了钢琴声。

这个曲子很耳熟，秦瑞成觉得他好像在哪里听到过。

声音是从走廊尽头的房间响起的，秦瑞成走过去一看发现大门没有关上，只是虚虚地掩这，琴声就是从这扇门后响起的。

琴声的音量越来越高了弹到一个音时，秦瑞成突然想到了什么。

这个音……  
是他  
泽哥哥....  
是你吗

 

秦瑞成皱着眉推开了门，就能看到一个男子背对着自己坐在钢琴前弹奏着。

“呃...”

这个背影看起来好眼熟，秦瑞成眯起眼打量着，如果是清醒没喝酒的秦瑞成估计就能马上认出是谁。但  
现在被威士忌后劲影响的醉酒男人怎么看都只是觉得面熟但就是记不起是谁。

秦瑞成也不客气，大摇大摆的走到钢琴前。

“不对不对，你这里弹错了。”  
“哦？哪里弹错了？”  
对方也不生气，只是微微侧了一下头，看着秦瑞成，他的嘴角还带着一丝笑意。  
“让我来，我弹给你看。”  
也不管对方是否同意，秦瑞成直接坐上琴凳，抬起手弹了一遍刚才的曲子。  
“怎么样，这次是正确的....嗯？”秦瑞成炫耀似的看了一眼男子，这一眼让他想起一个人。  
“泽哥哥？....”

“嗯...是我”被称作‘泽哥哥’的人嘴上的笑意更明显了，“你还记得这个。”  
“那当然了，这曲子你每次都弹错……嗯？”  
秦瑞成嘟囔着。

“既然都记得这个，那你为什么不来找我？”  
“找你？....”  
秦瑞成有些不解，人不就在这吗？还要找什么。  
“算了，既然成成不来找我，那我只好来找成成。”看着秦瑞成还在歪着脑袋思考刚才的问题，梁季泽靠近将他搂住，在男人耳边低语道：“我终于找到你了，成成。”

秦瑞成  
这可是  
你自己  
来找我的

这一次  
我不会  
再放手了

 

秦瑞成不见了，手机也打不通应该是没电了，他到底会去哪？

“宋先生，从监控来看这位秦先生确实是在19楼下来。”  
酒店经理局促地在前面给宋祁言带路，后者冷漠地跟着后面。

“实在是很抱歉，这一层住的都是酒店最高级的贵宾，为了保护隐私我们并没有在走廊上安装监控。”  
“你的意思是找不到？”  
“这，真的很抱歉您来找我之前，我已经派人在这层找了一圈，真的没有看到您说的那位秦先生。”酒店经理擦了擦脸上的冷汗，“他会不会从安全通道去了别层呢？”

宋祁言环顾一圈摇了摇头，“他肯定走不远。”转过头，“把这层的宾客入住记录给我。”  
“啊？这....”酒店经理愣住了，他有点犯难，“宋先生，住在这层的人都是非富即贵，所有记录我们都要保密，要是随便给您拿出来看，出了什么事可担当不起啊。”

宋祁言没说话，他冷静地思考了一下，忽然想到了什么。  
“好，不用给我这层人全部的记录，你只要告诉我梁季泽是不是在这一层。”  
“这...行，我马上给您查。”  
虽然不应该暴露酒店贵宾的入住记录，现在对方只是问一个人的，梁季泽他听说过，这个人不好惹。但是只要不说出去那梁季泽肯定也不会知道，这总比把这整层的人记录暴露出去，到时候出问题可不只是一个梁季泽了。

不一会儿，酒店经理的手机响了，结果出来了。  
宋祁言看了一眼酒店经理的表情，就马上明白了。

梁季泽，果然在这一层。

果然  
他  
有预谋

酒店经理惊恐地看着宋祁言的脸色阴晴不定地变来变去，他小心翼翼地问道：“宋先生，您还好吧？”  
“嗯？”宋祁言才注意到自己的脸色现在看起来肯定很不好，他迅速收回表情问道：“梁影帝还在房间里吗？”  
“梁影帝？他刚已经退房了，诶？您去哪？”  
宋祁言没回答，直接大步流星地上了电梯，就下酒店经理一人傻眼发愣，直到半分钟后，他才回神赶紧去追宋祁言。

宋祁言下了电梯直奔酒店大门，刚准备出去他想起酒店门外现在应该是全是娱乐记者，这帮人还在外面蹲着照照片，自己这样出去肯定会被他们堵的严严实实的。  
宋祁言从刚在开始心情就很差，现在想杀人的心都有了，他扭头看到后面追上来找自己的酒店经理，他又掉头折返回去。

“把梁季泽的车牌号告诉我。”

与此同时，一辆黑色豪华轿车低调的开出酒店。  
轿车内疲倦的秦瑞成的头靠在梁季泽肩膀上，明明已经困的睁不开眼了，但男人还是不愿意闭上。  
“怎么了？”  
“唔....我好像记得要等嗯......宋...”  
“是你错觉，你累了你该休息一下了。”  
梁季泽打断了男人的接下来要说的话。  
“唔....”  
“乖，等到了家我会叫醒成成的。”  
“好....”

秦瑞成点了点头，这才闭上了眼睡了过去。  
像是给奖励似的，梁季泽轻柔的在男人额头上吻了一下，稍微调整一下姿势让对方更舒服依靠在自己身上。

睡吧  
我的宝贝  
享受最后的  
安稳睡眠吧

这一次在秦瑞成的梦里，他终于抓住那个一直在他梦里的人，对方再也不跑了，转过身对他说。  
“我回来了，成成。”

“嗯啊....不....”

这是什么声音？

“不要....疼呃....”

等一下？

秦瑞成觉得很不好，头好疼，昏昏沉沉的看不清只是感觉有个人影在自己面前晃来晃去。  
他想说话但一开口就是，“嗯啊....”

这是怎么回事？！

秦瑞成感觉有人紧紧的压在自己身上，一只手还死死的扣在秦瑞成的腰上不让他有半分挣扎。

“呵...清醒了吗？”

梁季泽？！  
他怎么会在这里？！

秦瑞成努力的睁开眼，就看到对方嘴角勾起看着他，下面的动作也没有停，一记深入的顶撞，让男人忍不住又发出一声呻吟。

“唔啊你....！”  
过于强烈的刺激让秦瑞成早已挺起的欲望释放了。

梁季泽好心的停下了在对方体内的动作，戏谑的眼光打量着在喘气的男人。

“梁季泽..你！”

秦瑞成想一拳打上那张笑意盈盈的脸，却发现自己的两只手被绑在床头上，根本动不了。他也注意到了，这里并不是酒店很可能是梁季泽的家。  
他注意到自己身上除了一件半敞开的衬衫之外再就没有其他的衣服，而那个始作俑者还穿的一身整整齐齐的。

“嗯，看来是醒酒了，成成。”  
“你叫谁成成？！还有你放开我！”  
“放开？我这辈子都不会再放开你了，我的宝贝。你也休息够了，我们继续。”  
“什么？...啊嗯...等..唔不....”

秦瑞成还没说完就感觉到身下的又一次被侵入，这一次梁季泽每一下都重重的顶在身后哪出凸起，从尾椎骨升腾而出的快感逼得秦瑞辰咬紧嘴唇不让呻吟声泄漏出。

就在秦瑞成拼命咬紧嘴唇时，一只手抚上了他的嘴唇，一用力两根手指就撬开了男人的口腔，直接夹住那条软滑的舌头，不停的在舌根刮挠着。

“唔唔....”  
秦瑞成想用力咬断那两根手指，却被压在自己身上的梁季泽一把捏住了下巴。  
等对方玩够了才缓缓的抽出手指，从秦瑞成口里拉扯出不少唾液。  
“唔咳咳你....咳咳....”  
秦瑞成被自己的口水呛的不停的咳嗽，眼泪都被咳出来了。

梁季泽的动作开始变得慢，好像是等秦瑞成恢复过来。但等他平缓呼吸之后，动作又开始激烈起来，每一次都整根没入，又整根拔出。  
最让秦瑞成难受的是自己的欲望又一次在这个刺激下挺起，双手被束缚根本没有办去抚慰它。

这时一只沾满唾液的手握住了秦瑞成的欲望，上下撸动着还时不时用手指甲刮挠一下顶端，秦瑞成的呼吸又开始沉重起来，很快他绷紧了身体，欲望再一次射出白灼沾染到了两人身上。

“呃嗯....”

两次欲望释放已经极限了，外加醉酒后头疼，秦瑞成现在只想再闭上眼好好睡一觉，然而趴在他身上的人并不想放过他。  
梁季泽的欲望依然坚挺在男人体内，今晚上他还没有释放过。  
看到对方困倦的表情，他拿起旁边的一个看起来比戒指能稍微再大一点环，套在了男人疲软的欲望上。  
他俯下身在秦瑞成耳边说道，

“夜才刚开始。”

Tbc

连续两更  
后面几章大概都是梁影帝的，还有谢知的剧情  
另外做了一个决定（flag）今年想要完结这篇文！  
其实很早就想好结局了，但是很想看看原文太太的，可是...我想太太她一时半会完结不了（😂）而且这个坑好像越来越大，比如前阵子宋导居然有wawa股份的人，而且拥有蛮多的，那就是说wawa已经算是宋导的吧？  
不行不行，再不写完我怕后面有更多打脸，再加上这篇文本来不是什么能光明正大分享的，当初写也纯粹是自己嗨到后来给亲友们嗨最后不知道是哪一位朋友分享出去，我也不清楚现在有多少人还想看这文（😂）不管怎么样，谢谢你们，谢谢kudo❤️


End file.
